


The Prince's Maiden

by diamondelf193



Series: SFFU (Suju FanFic Universe) [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondelf193/pseuds/diamondelf193
Summary: In the midst of three vampire brothers fighting for the throne, a peasant girl becomes a faithful servant of the prince who falls for her. Along the way of making her way up the ranks to join him in the kingdom, choices of love, betrayal, and torture come into play...This story is a part of the SFFU





	1. The Three Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sungmin's health declines, putting his life in danger. Prince Kyuhyun and Ryeowook plan to rescue Princess Saeun to save his life.

As she worked, she felt the need to take a moment and pause so she could turn her head and look out the window. She could see the magnificent castle where the king and his three sons lived in isolation and silence. She had never seen the three prince's before. They never showed themselves to the public, however that will change once on of them becomes king.  
"MinJi, you're daydreaming again." MinJi's friend, Wendy, pulled her away from her thoughts. "Thinking about the royals again?"  
"How can I not? After the news Irene told me last night I can't get it off my mind." MinJi replied, continuing to clean the kitchen while Wendy sat at the table picking seeds out of fruit.  
"What was the news?"  
"Something about the eldest prince having an arranged marriage with the princess in the south. But the compromise is on hold because the prince has fallen ill."  
"If he marries her, doesn't that mean he'll become king?"  
"I suppose so." MinJi sat across from Wendy to assist her. "He also is the eldest after all."  
"True, and also at least half of us want him to become king. I don't mind him but I prefer the second heir."  
"And what of the youngest?"  
"I haven't met anyone who prefers him completely just yet. Only a few people."  
"Why don't they prefer him?"  
"It's not that we don't like him." Wendy shrugged. "Many just don't find him to be smart. He also has no desire to marry so it's not like he's eligible anyway."  
"Well we won't know for sure until we see them for ourselves."  
"Everyone wonders why they never leave the castle." Wendy didn't want to pry but she did it anyway. "Do you know why?"  
"How should I know?" MinJi didn't know and was curious just like everyone else, but maybe it was a question meant to remain unanswered.  
"Well you have your friend Irene who works in the castle. I figured she would know and tell you."  
"No, she hasn't told me, and I never get a chance to ask." MinJi frowned. "The only time she leaves the castle herself is when she's running errands for the royals, which she hasn't been doing much lately."  
"Why not?"  
"I have no idea." MinJi answered truthfully. The usual routine with Irene now was to meet her by the shops, get the gossip that's flying around the castle, then leave each other afterwards. Sometimes there's small talk of how they've been doing lately, but it was brief. "I think she might be falling ill too. She looks paler and weaker each time I see her."  
"Perhaps there's a sickness floating around in that castle." Wendy speculated more to herself than to MinJi.  
"If there was she would tell me." MinJi assured her. "She told me the prince has become so weak that he can hardly move. No one is supposed to know that his condition is so severe."  
"But you know." Wendy gave a little smirk.  
"Only because me knowing won't change anything." MinJi grinned back then stood from her seat. The moment she stood, there was a knock on their door following a person entering right after.  
"You guys," A fellow neighbor stood in the doorway with the most excited expression, "The king is gathering everyone to the front of the castle for an announcement. His sons are attending as well!"  
"Wait, you mean the princes will be revealing themselves to the public?" MinJi found it difficult to suppress her excitement.  
"For the first time?" Wendy added to the question, not hiding her own excitement too well.  
"Yes! Let's go see what they have to say!"  
MinJi and Wendy wasted no more time and quickly followed the growing crowd to the castle just to see what this was all about.

__

She was just another small person in the huge crowd. And just like everyone else, seeing the king with his sons beside him was more than mesmerizing; it was glorious. There were only two though, the eldest was missing. The king, Leeteuk, stood at the center of the marble balcony with his high servant, Eunhyuk, to his right and his sons on his left.  
They were dressed in the finest clothes that consisted of jewels, capes, and deep red and black colors. Both sons had dark hair, the shorter one having more of a chocolate tint to his, but MinJi couldn't tell from this distance. It was the taller son that caught her eye. He was indeed tall. He was dressed in all black, matching his hair. His hair covered most of his forehead and was slightly parted at the right side, also looking a little more messy and/or shaggy but in a good-attractive way. It was different from his brother's who's was slicked up and back so you could see his entire face. They were pale, especially the taller one, very pale. It was most likely from hardly ever leaving the castle. MinJi wished she could be close enough so she could see more of his eyes. His expression was so tense but nonchalant. He was so handsome that he seemed more god-like than human. The same could be said for his brother but she felt pulled towards this one.  
She felt completely entranced as her body went stiff than gracefully calm all except her heart. Something inside her mind was screaming at her to be near him. It was something she had never felt before but it felt so right. It was like an angel growing their wings and taking their first flight through the heavens.  
As if he could sense her eyes on him, she saw him glance down into the crowd. She could swear that he was looking directly at her with his intense stare, but there were hundreds of people in this crowd. How could he possibly see her and her only?  
"Greetings everyone." King Leeteuk called out to the crowd with his soft but strong voice. His clothes were of white and gold, and his hair was the same style as his shorter son standing farthest from him, only his was a dark blonde. He looked like he was not much older than his sons, but who could really tell from this distance? "I apologize that my eldest son, Sungmin, could not be here today. He has fallen ill and is temporarily bedridden."  
That statement made everyone gasp in worry and start whispering to one another; everyone except for MinJi and Wendy. Leeteuk raised his hand which made everyone fall silent.  
"Do not worry too much, his condition is not fatal." Leeteuk grinned through his lie. "But my younger sons are taking the liberty of joining me today. They have not felt the need to show their faces until now. This is my second son, Kyuhyun."  
MinJi watched Leeteuk gesture to the tall one dressed in black, the one she couldn't take her eyes off of. Was it because there was something more to him? There must be something, since he was also still staring back. It was as if the distance between them didn't matter, their eyes still seemed to connect to the other's.  
"And this is my youngest son, Ryeowook." Leeteuk gestured to the shorter one dressed in black and blood red. "Some of you may have heard that Sungmin will be the one to take the throne because of him being the eldest and his planned marriage with the southern princess. This plan is now on hold and undetermined. This is why I've called you all here today.  
"The marriage law will not apply for this generation. Yes it will better Sungmin's chances because of Princess Saeun's civilian popularity, but all three of my sons have agreed that each of them are equally eligible and will therefore compete for the crown. Also, the marriage with Princess Saeun and my son is not only on hold because of his current condition. It is also because there are potential invaders from Japan that plan on preventing Princess Saeun from being crowned queen."  
Everyone including Wendy gasped once again, growing anxious and worried since the invaders could eventually attack their own kingdom. MinJi wanted to react the same as everyone else but she couldn't hear them to well. She remained completely still like she had been the entire time and didn't break the hypnotic stare she now knew her and Prince Kyuhyun were sharing. She wondered if he was feeling the same things she was..  
Leeteuk raised his hand again, making everyone fall silent once more so he could continue speaking. "My sons will assist me at my side and will keep everyone safe. No one needs to worry right now."  
Kyuhyun's face twitched in burning pain. He felt his skin stinging and burning from standing out there for so long. On his left, it seemed that Ryeowook was going through it too. They only had to fight it for a few more moments, but they weren't sure if they could take anymore. Looking down at a certain girl in the crowd helped his mind wander from the pain. His eyesight was more than excellent so he could see her clearly.  
She was one of many looking straight up at him but she was the only one he noticed as if he were being pulled towards her. Something was screaming in his mind for him to be close to her. She was beautiful but so were many others. What was so captivating about her? Her long dark brown hair, matching eyes, flawless light skin, or the way her corset hugged her body? Not to mention a lovely, soft-looking neck that he just wanted to sink his teeth into. It was hypnotic, it was the strangest feeling he ever had. Not only because he never cared for anyone and never had the desire to, but because out of all that he's seen, she was the only one he truly noticed. His mind became so captivated in the feelings from his mortal, he forgot about his skin burning in the sun.  
"Kyuhyun," Ryeowook whispered to him to get his attention. Both of their skin on their necks and hands began to let off minor amounts of smoke, "We need to get back inside, now."  
"I know." Kyuhyun whispered back, his voice revealing that he was obviously still in his trance-like state. "Endure it for a little longer."  
"If you wish to get to know my sons better, there will be a masquerade held in the castle five days from today." Leeteuk tried to quickly end the announcement since he was noticing his sons' distress. "Everyone of all classes are welcome. Anyway, I have taken enough of your time. Go back to your usual activities! Farewell!"  
As soon as Leeteuk finished speaking, he put himself in between Kyuhyun and Ryeowook and placed his hands on their shoulders to rush them inside. He was used to the sun and could survive for hours in it. Sungmin eventually grew used to it as well, but it was Kyuhyun and Ryeowook who still had trouble coping.  
"I'm sorry I kept you two out there longer than I should have." Leeteuk spoke once Eunhyuk shut the double doors to the balcony. "Did you double the amount of feeding like you were supposed to?"  
"I did." Ryeowook answered, itching the skin on his hand a little to stop the irritation. "But I suppose I didn't go out to practice standing in the sun at the gardens enough."  
"I have done neither." Kyuhyun finally spoke, his usually slight attitude in his voice. He sharply turned his head towards Leeteuk. "I cannot believe you said I agreed to compete for king. Sungmin and Ryeowook agreed, but not me. I have no interest. Why did you include me?"  
"Well what was I supposed to say? That my second son is so stubborn that even though he is nearly perfect for the crown he still cares nothing for it? That isn't what they want to hear, they admire you." Leeteuk kept a calm tone and turned to Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk, please go check on Sungmin and see if he's alright."  
"Yes sire." Eunhyuk bowed and immediately ran off to Sungmin's corridor.  
"Sungmin was such an idiot for getting so involved with her." Ryeowook scoffed.  
"What do you mean?" Leeteuk asked, wanting him to elaborate.  
"I mean what he did with Princess Saeun, it was stupid." Ryeowook answered, venom being put into the word 'stupid'. "He knows once they did that god forsaken Maiden ritual that they can't be separated for more than thirty days. Now look at him, he's up there dying because he can't feed and because she's been in the south for over ten weeks now. When are her parents going to bring her here?"  
"Their last letter said they can't bring her because she's too weak to travel." Leeteuk pressed his lips together, frustrated at the stupidity of them. "If only they knew that by bringing her here she would get well again, same with Sungmin."  
"Once that happens, how soon can they be married?" Kyuhyun spoke up.  
"That depends on a few things, Kyuhyun." Leeteuk didn't like the attitude Kyuhyun always gave everyone but there wasn't much he could do about it.  
"Like what?"  
"Saeun's condition is the most important thing." Leeteuk informed him. "Once they are in the same room, Sungmin won't be able to feed right away if she is too weak. It could take a month or so for them to be fully well again."  
"Yeah." Ryeowook commented, giving Kyuhyun a sassy smirk. "Then there is all the planning that needs to be done, her moving here, and it still not changing the fact that you are still competing for the crown with the rest of us."  
"Shut up before I tear your limbs off." Kyuhyun hissed at him and showed his teeth.  
"Calm yourself." Leeteuk put a hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder to make him relax. Kyuhyun's comment just made Ryeowook chuckle.  
"You couldn't do that even if you tried." Ryeowook laughed.  
"You and your arrogance better stop challenging me." Kyuhyun hissed again, his eyes now red and flaring.  
"You don't scare me, big brother." Ryeowook casually crossed his arms over his chest.  
"That's it! I'm-"  
"Your highness!" Kyuhyun was interrupted by Eunhyuk running into the room in a panting panic. "Sire, he's worse. I don't know how much longer he has."  
"What's happening to him?" Leeteuk looked at him worried.  
"His fever is giving him hallucinations now, and he can't sit up on his own."  
"Saeun must be in the same condition now." Leeteuk frowned.  
"He requested to see you, sire." Eunhyuk informed him. "Would you like me to take you to him?"  
"That won't be necessary but thank you." Leeteuk bowed his head to him and pulled a reluctant Kyuhyun to come to Sungmin's corridor with him.  
Ryeowook looked at Eunhyuk and grinned. "Eunhyuk, bring Irene to me. I'm hungry and being out in that sun weakened me. Bring her."  
"Yes sire." Eunhyuk bowed to him and went to find Irene. "What if I can't find her?"  
"Then bring someone else!" Ryeowook snapped. "Don't ask me too many questions, you know I am easily angered when I'm hungry!"  
"I'm sorry sire." Eunhyuk apologized and went down to the servants' corridor on the ground floor of the castle. "Irene?"  
He found her room and opened the door to find her eating a piece of bread on her bed which was just a blanket on the cold floor. She had long blonde hair, a pretty face, but was now sickly pale. The royals, except for Sungmin, fed on a servant over and over until they died then would move on to the next one. Eunhyuk himself was also a food subject but that was a very rare situation. Irene was their focus at this time, and Eunhyuk feared she was beginning to get closer to that point; Death.  
"Irene." Eunhyuk got her attention, "Prince Ryeowook needs you."  
"Now?" Irene's voice was weaker now. The sound of it made his heart sink.  
"Yes, now. He's unfortunately very eager." He held his hand out to her. "He's in the north wing, I must take you to him."  
"Very well." Irene slowly stood up and took his hand. She and everyone else were always terrified especially when it was time for one of the royals to feed.  
However, if she had to choose, she would have to prefer the king. He was gentle and didn't take more than he truly needed. He even fed her and the others afterwards so they could keep their strength. Losing a servant always saddened him, so he tried his best to keep them alive as long as possible. Sungmin was the same, he was also the gentle and sweet one. But of course once he made Princess Saeun his Maiden, he could no longer feed on anyone else.  
The younger sons however, were different. They were not gentle or kind. They were usually the ones who killed the servants by taking too much or just for fun. Kyuhyun sometimes seemed conflicted, like he didn't want to be savage-like, but it wasn't often for him to be nice. Ryeowook was relentless. He always got his way. He loved the screams, the cries, the painful moans. He and Kyuhyun liked feeding on multiple people, therefore they weren't interested in having a Maiden. This was unfortunate for her and the other servants, since it would make their lives much easier and longer if they did have one of their own like Sungmin.  
"I have her, sire." Eunhyuk reluctantly let go of Irene's hand and nudged her foreword.  
"Thank you, Eunhyuk. You may leave now." Ryeowook came to Irene's side and handed Eunhyuk his short black cape with red interior. Eunhyuk didn't want to leave, he hated leaving Irene alone with him. "Leave."  
"Yes, sire." Eunhyuk bowed to him, not able to retaliate against him. He took the cape and left to go put it in Ryeowook's wardrobe.  
"You know, Irene," Ryeowook caressed her soft blonde hair and put his face close to her neck. "If I cared to, I would make you my Maiden. But why should I imprison myself to one person especially if it could kill me?"  
Irene's heart was beating so hard, she feared he was listening to it. He inhaled her scent deeply, making her breathing become fast and shaky.  
"To me, our kind shouldn't be limited to one resource." He continued. "And I don't need to have one anyway. I can take anyone's free will, human or vampire, by just looking into their eyes. And I would probably kill whoever my Maiden is by accident anyway. That wouldn't be good for me either."  
He chuckled as if it was funny. She hated when he acted like this. It was like a child playing with their food. At least Leeteuk and Kyuhyun got it over with right away. But Ryeowook liked when she or someone else was incredibly frightened. It made their blood warmer and flow faster. It was also incredibly amusing.  
"You're not talking much today." Ryeowook pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes, pretending to be sincere but she saw right through it. It wasn't like he was trying to hard to make this facade convincing anyway.  
"I didn't want to interrupt you." Irene mumbled, feeling her body shaking like a leaf. Each time she saw him or Kyuhyun she always thought in her mind, "maybe this is the day he is going to suck my veins dry and let my corpse fall to his feet."  
The thought was in her mind again. Perhaps she wanted it to happen. Perhaps she wanted it to happen. It would put her out of her misery. Ryeowook laughed at her response and put his fingers into her hair.  
"Your fear only makes this better for me." He smiled, his fingers suddenly forming a tight fist at her scalp, making her whimper in pain. "I can hear your heart beating too. That's even better because it is now fast enough so I can truly enjoy this."  
She shook so badly that it was visible. That annoyed him, he wanted and needed her still. His smile faded and moved his other hand to the back of her neck. As he put his face close to hers, he stared into her eyes and she watched his turn to a beautiful emerald green. She shut her eyes and tried to turn away, knowing what he was doing, but he gripped her tight.  
"Look at me." He growled.  
Her lip trembled as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. She couldn't look away now. She felt her mind go fuzzy and her body go still. She felt sleepy but her eyes would no longer fall shut, instead they widened as she fell into his trance.  
"You won't move until I send you off, understand?" Ryeowook commanded and was pleased to hear her whisper, yes. "And remember, if you speak a word about what we are or what occurs in this castle, I will kill you so slowly and painfully you will beg for death."  
In an instant, he had her pinned to the wall and his eyes changed from green to red.  
"Now let's do this before your heart slows too much for my liking." Ryeowook hissed into her ear and let his fangs reveal themselves.  
He sank his teeth harshly into her neck and a gasp escaped her mouth. It hurt so badly that tears fell from her eyes. She felt her blood leaving her and being sucked into his mouth. She already felt so drained. He drank enough to the point where she felt ready to faint. Once she felt her eyes drooping, he stopped and backed away from her. Blood stained his mouth and dripped down his chin from his bottom lip. His eyes changed back to their original black color, and he felt good and strong again. He glanced down at Irene and wiped his chin, sensually licking the blood off his fingers. He watched her collapse to the floor since she was too weak to stand any longer.  
"Now go." He shooed her off. "Do whatever you usually do. I have a brother to check on."

__

Leeteuk burst into Sungmin's room, surprised to not see him in his bed. He looked down to see him on the floor past out on his stomach.  
"Sungmin!" Leeteuk picked him up and put him back into his bed then got into bed with him. "You know better than to try getting up in this state."  
"I'm sorry father." Sungmin's weak voice spoke, his eyes still closed. "I got impatient waiting for you."  
"You're so foolish sometimes." Leeteuk let a slight chuckle escape at his words, seeing Sungmin grow a weak smile.  
His fever was incredibly high. His sweats had increased from the day before, his breathing was slow and heavy, and he was so sickly pale you could see his black veins all over his body.  
"Check his arm." Kyuhyun said, finally entering the room from the doorway.  
"Right." Leeteuk lifted Sungmin's sleeve on his left arm and checked the mark. The mark was a single straight line starting from the top of his wrist just under his palm, going all the way down the center to the end of his forearm. It was supposed to be red from Saeun's blood which it still was, but it was swollen like a blistered burn or an infected knife wound. The color was red with Sungmin's black blood now mixing in. "This isn't good."  
"It hurts too." Sungmin added, sounding like he was falling asleep.  
"Father, we can't wait any longer." Kyuhyun raised his voice a little so he sounded stern enough. "If Saeun's parents are too mindless to bring her here themselves then I'll go get her myself.I can't watch this anymore!"  
"You are right Kyuhyun but relax." Leeteuk put an arm around Sungmin, letting him rest his head on his chest. "You can't just charge over there and take her. They will never trust us again. They won't understand your motives."  
"How is he doing?" Ryeowook suddenly appeared in the doorway.  
"Someone stop the children singing outside." Sungmin muttered, resting on Leeteuk's chest like a small child with their mother. "It's loud."  
"There is no children singing, it's just an auditory hallucination." Leeteuk assured him, petting his sweat soaked black hair.  
"I think that answers your question." Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at Ryeowook. "He's only getting worse and Saeun is most likely in the exact same condition. I don't care what that family says, I'm not letting my brother die because he was stupid enough to make her a Maiden before the marriage and because her kingdom is too stupid to bring her here."  
"They don't know any better, now calm yourself." Leeteuk raised his voice and slightly hissing at him. "You are not leaving this castle."  
"So we're just going to let them both die?" Ryeowook shrugged in confusion. He too hated seeing his brother in this condition, but what could they do?  
"I was trying to give Saeun and her family time to consider our negotiations. Now they have their hands full worrying about the Japanese. But we cannot wait any longer, I know that." Leeteuk tried thinking of something. "I think we should bring Sungmin to the south. If they won't bring her here then we will bring him there."  
"Perfect, we'll go at sundown tonight." Ryeowook nodded in agreement then licked his lips at Kyuhyun. "Father and I will take Sungmin, and Kyuhyun can stay here to court that peasant girl he was eyeing while on the balcony."  
"Every time there's an opportunity for you to be a bastard you always take it don't you?" Kyuhyun growled at him.  
"Only if the opportunity applies to you." Ryeowook snickered. He always enjoyed getting on Kyuhyun's nerves since they were boys.  
"A peasant girl?" Leeteuk looked at them in confusion.  
"Yeah, I saw her too." Ryeowook replied. "She's one of Irene's friends when she goes out into town. She mentioned her name once. MinJi I believe?"  
Leeteuk had a certain thought come to his mind but he pushed it away. "Kyuhyun, you know better than to be looking at peasant girls."  
"It's not a big deal!" Kyuhyun spat at the both of them. "I was not eyeing her and I have no intentions of courting her! Ryeowook is blowing it out of proportion!"  
Sungmin released a single laugh but his eyes were still closed. He struggled to speak, "Kyuhyun. You are the one who, is blowing it out of proportion, with your defensive remarks."  
"If you weren't dying I would kill you right now." Kyuhyun glared at him.  
"Sungmin, lift your eyes for me please." Leeteuk made Sungmin lift his head and look at him. Sungmin's eyes barely fluttered open, but Leeteuk saw that his eyes were a pale-light grey instead of black. "We can't wait for sundown. Get your cloaks you two, we're going to bring him now."  
"Will we be able to carry him the entire way?" Ryeowook's tone finally sounded sincerely concerned. "He might not make it if we do that."  
"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Kyuhyun snapped at him. "We can't bring him by horse, that will be at least a week long trip! No. We're faster on foot so we're doing it that way and no questions will be asked about it."  
"Good, Kyuhyun." Leeteuk nodded. "We'll have to leave through the woods so no one will see us."  
"Your highness?" Eunhyuk's voice was heard in the doorway. All of them turned to see him standing there looking worried and holding a letter in his hand. "This just came from the southern kingdom. I don't think your plan for Sungmin will work now. There is a complication."  
"What's wrong?" Leeteuk grew worried. Saeun definitely wasn't dead. If she was, then Sungmin would feel it. He would be in so much emotional and physical pain that the entire kingdom could hear it. So what was the issue exactly?  
"Princess Saeun, she," Eunhyuk hesitated, "She's been kidnapped by the Japanese invaders."  
"What?" Kyuhyun's eyes grew wide at the news. This was not good, Sungmin and Saeun couldn't be separated much longer. Now what were they to do?  
"The invaders raided their kingdom, and they took her back to Japan. No one knows what they plan on doing with her yet."  
"They're going to kill her." Kyuhyun pacing the room. "Why else would the Japanese take her? They don't want this marriage to happen. They don't want her to be crowned queen. So they want to stop it altogether."  
"This is obviously the perfect time since she is so weak and defenseless right now." Ryeowook added. "They saw a chance at advantage and took it. So what are we to do now?"  
"Go to Japan." Sungmin's small, faint, and weak voice told them. "Go there and bring her back."  
"Can we do that?" Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun and he looked back. "I mean, we can take them down so easily but the amount of time it will take to get there and back-"  
"Will be worth it." Sungmin finished the sentence. He gave his brothers a weak smile. "Don't worry, take as long as you need. You don't have to rush. I am not going anywhere."  
"You two should leave right now, you should be there before tomorrow's dawn." Leeteuk held onto his son. "Get her back here as quickly as you can. Go feed before you leave,, so you can be at your strongest."  
"I already have." Ryeowook grinned confidently and was out of the room the next moment to change his clothes in his corridor.  
"I guess I'll go find Irene." Kyuhyun went to leave but Eunhyuk stopped him.  
"Sire, forgive me but can't you choose another servant? Prince Ryeowook just-"  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I could care less." Kyuhyun put a firm hand on his shoulder, making him stiff. "Unless you want to be the replacement, then by all means. Is that what you want?"  
"No. I'm sorry." Eunhyuk stepped aside in fear and shame. Kyuhyun slyly smirked.  
"All is forgiven." Kyuhyun was out of the room in a flash and went to the servant corridor to find Irene. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just walked in. He saw her lying on the floor, flinching when she heard him open the door. "I heard Ryeowook got a taste today. Is that true?"  
Irene only slowly nodded her head yes.  
"You seem too weak to stand, so I won't make you." Kyuhyun nudged her knee with his foot. She seemed calm but he could hear her heart racing with fear. Should he pick someone else today? "I am leaving to go save my brother's life so I'll need to be at my strongest. Don't worry, I won't take so much to where it will kill you, possibly."  
He knelt down beside her and she didn't make a move to face him. Feeling him next to her, her breathing quickened and he could hear it. Her fear annoyed him. Was he that terrifying? He decided that maybe he should be nice this one time.  
"There's this peasant girl out there who caught my eye today." He casually made conversation. "White dress, brown corset. Long-dark brown hair, matching eyes, looks about your age. Perhaps you know her? Ryeowook said she was a friend of yours. MinJi, correct?"  
"Yes, she is my friend." Irene finally spoke, not wanting to look at him so she kept her eyes locked on the wall in front of her.  
"Good, good. So when you go into town, can you make sure she attends the masquerade? I would strongly appreciate that. And be sure to tell her I sent you."  
"Sure, I can do that."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry but I must cut our small talk short. I have somewhere I need to be."  
Kyuhyun suddenly pushed her onto her back and pinned her down in the next moment. His eyes flared red and his fangs entered her bruised neck. He hated doing it sometimes, especially now since that silly peasant girl was in his mind. He wanted her and her blood only but not yet. The screams and cries of the one beneath him was enough to make all thoughts drown away.  
And for that, he was only currently thankful.


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene decides her fate. Prince Kyuhyun and Ryeowook set out to Japan on a rescue mission where things quickly turn deadly.

"You should eat more." Leeteuk handed Irene more bread.  
"I'm okay, really." She smiled politely. She knew she needed it though. After Kyuhyun fed, she fainted beneath him from the loss of blood and she didn't wake until a few hours later.   
"I'm sorry my sons are such a handful sometimes." Leeteuk tried smiling back but failed to a frown instead.  
Leeteuk was the one who found her. She was just losing consciousness and he stopped Kyuhyun before he could kill her. Out of the servants, she lasted the longest thus far, besides Eunhyuk of course. They all knew now, including her, that she might not last that much longer. Only time would tell just when the end was. Leeteuk was trying as hard as he could to keep her healthy and alive for as long as possible. He didn't feed on her anymore, but that still wasn't enough.  
"I will try to control them as best I can." Leeteuk offered her the bread again. "But let's not worry about that until they get back. You need to keep what's left of your strength. Please eat just a little more."  
Irene just shook her head and looked away from him.   
"Very well." Leeteuk set the bread down and decided to change the subject. "Have you visited your friend in the town lately? What is her name again?"  
"Oh-Oh MinJi." She wasn't sure whether she was stuttering because she was weak or because she wasn't sure she wanted to answer. However she did know that she wasn't going to tell him about what Kyuhyun said when he entered her room.  
"Just out of curiosity, do you think Kyuhyun could be interested in her?" His question assured her that she definitely wasn't going to tell him about Kyuhyun's pretty big interest.  
"I don't know." Was all Irene answered with.  
"He knows better than to have an interest in a peasant girl. But I guess it's not all bad," Leeteuk began mumbling to himself, "He's never had an interest in anyone before. I can't help but think he found his...Forget it, it doesn't matter."  
"Maybe it's best if I leave." The topic made her remember that she still had to carry out what Kyuhyun said. "If it's alright with you."  
"My dear, you can barely stand. You should stay here for a while longer and rest."  
"It's okay, I feel fine." She knew she wasn't really fine, but she didn't want to continue worrying him.  
"Then bring me some peace by just eating a little more. Please." Leeteuk offered her the bread again. "And if either of them try doing something like that again, just call for me and I'll hear it. You've been good to us and I would like to repay you by helping you keep your life. Even if it is for only a little longer."  
"Thank you." Irene reluctantly accepted the food to make him happy. "I promise you, I will be okay."  
"Thank you, Irene. You may go now." He dismissed her and went to his own corridor on the seventh floor. When he entered his study, he looked at the small portraits on his big desk that went from one end of the wall to the other.  
He liked looking at them when he was nervous or sad. He was nervous right now; Worried. His eldest son was slowly dying down in his room and he couldn't stop it. Then there were his younger sons who had to go put themselves in danger so Sungmin could be well again. He had faith that they could succeed, they were strong and they both loved Sungmin with all their hearts.   
He looked at the pictures, seeing on of each of his sons looking as they do now. There was one of all three of them together in height order, then there was one of the person he missed most.  
"They will be okay, I know it." Leeteuk brushed his fingers on the small portrait. "I'm sure they all still miss you greatly, just as I do."  
Her beautiful face always relaxed him and gave him peace of mind. Even though it also made him feel heartbreak all over again, it was the positive things he wanted to focus on. There will come a day when he will then be allowed to let his heart, mind, and body sink back into the pain he felt so long ago.  
"We could've spent eternity together." He smiled sweetly at her. "Please help keep them safe. They really need it right now."  
Irene threw the piece of bread away as soon as she left the castle. She couldn't bring herself to tell Leeteuk but she was finished, finished with everything. Her mind and body couldn't take being just another one of their food pets any longer. If her life was going to end soon, then why not help it come faster if one really wanted it to? She was tired of being afraid day after day, tired of feeling their ferocious teeth in her neck, tired of being kept barely alive so they could just take more life from her. Most of all, she was tired of being tired. Fainting, getting little to no sleep at night, and attending to their every whim. They would just have to move on to someone else now, because she couldn't carry on any longer. She was going to try as hard as she could to make sure that the next feeding would most likely be her last.  
End the misery. End everything. That would be the least painful experience now, and that just might be okay no matter how mad it was.   
MinJi finished up Wendy's chores since Wendy was too tired to finish and went straight to bed. Nightfall finally came around, and she still found herself continuing to think about Prince Kyuhyun. It was crazy to think that he was staring back at her when he was on the balcony, but she couldn't convince herself otherwise. All she could think about was his elegance and impossible beauty. The pulling desire to be close to him was overwhelming. The way he had glanced down at her was as if he were just as infatuated. Could it be possible that a beautifully perfect prince could have an interest in a meaningless peasant girl like her? What was she feeling and why was it all she could find herself thinking about?  
A sudden knock at the door broke MinJi away from her thoughts. What reason could someone have for coming there so late? Opening the door, she saw that it was Irene; A very pale, drained, thin, Irene.   
"Irene?" MinJi stepped out and shut the door behind her so they could talk outside. "You don't look well, what's wrong?"  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Irene tried to make her voice sound as alive as she could but it still sounded a bit hoarse. "How are you today? Did you attend the king's announcement?"  
"Yes I did. He confirmed everything you had told me, so nothing was much of a surprise." MinJi replied. "Are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yes, I assure you that I am just fine. There's no need to worry." Irene insisted but did not mean it whatsoever. "I just came because I needed to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"The second prince, Prince Kyuhyun said that he caught your eye, right?"  
MinJi couldn't help but find herself blushing, "Yes, I suppose so."  
"Well, he wanted me to let you know that he noticed you there at the announcement, and that you caught his eye as well."   
So she wasn't mad, he really did notice her. But was the reason good or bad? She supposed that she was about to find out.  
"Is that all?" MinJi really hoped it wasn't.  
"No, there is more." Irene hesitated. She wasn't going to be their food pet any longer and they will move on to another. Maybe the one they could move on to, was MinJi. "He also said that he really hopes to see you at the masquerade. You know, the party for everyone to get to know the princes' better."  
"Really?" MinJi expressed her surprise. "And this definitely good. Right?"  
Irene honestly didn't know whether her answer was true or not. "Of course."  
"Then I guess I am really going. But, I don't have anything appropriate for it."  
"That is quite alright. Tomorrow and until the day of the masquerade, there will be things sold for cheap down at the shops." She thought about what she was about to say next and felt herself becoming emotional. She fortunately hid it well so MinJi wouldn't notice. "I don't really like parties, so-so don't look forward to seeing me there. I will be off doing other things."  
"That's a shame. I've always wanted you to give me a tour of the castle." MinJi laughed a little. "Where will you be going off to?"  
"No where important or that would interest you." She couldn't really say where, and that was because she couldn't say why. She was forbidden from telling anyone about who the royals really were. Besides, MinJi would find out soon enough especially if MinJi was to Kyuhyun what Leeteuk thought she was.   
"Well, if it's boring, I'll be sure to let you know." MinJi could tell Irene was secretly upset about something but didn't want to pry as to what it was. She also couldn't deny the fact that she was absolutely ecstatic that Prince Kyuhyun was hoping to see her at the masquerade. He really had been looking her that day. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up too high but that was difficult considering the circumstances.  
"Just look forward to it. I'll see you soon, yes?"  
"Yes of course. I am always happy to see you."  
Those words were like a dagger to the heart.  
"I will see you soon then." Before Irene could leave, she threw her arms around MinJi and embraced her as tight as she could before shaking due to muscle weakness. MinJi didn't question the hug even thought it confused her a little. She decided to just hug her back.  
When Irene left, MinJi thought about Prince Kyuhyun and the other royals. What were they doing right now? Would Sungmin be alright? How and why out of all the people around her, she was who Kyuhyun took notice of? Was it for the same reasons she had for noticing him? She figured she would ask once she attends the masquerade, entering the castle for the first time.  
"Do you know where they took her?" Kyuhyun held one of Princess Saeun's servants up by his throat. They had made it to Japan, it was dark, and both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were hidden by their black cloaks. As soon as they spotted the servant there, they knew he was a traitor to her. He knew where Saeun was being kept but he wasn't saying.   
"I don't know, I swear." The servant struggled to say through Kyuhyun's tight grip.  
"Okay, I'm done wasting time. It's my turn." Ryeowook tapped Kyuhyun's shoulder and Kyuhyun let the servant go. Ryeowook pulled down the hood of his cloak and made the servant stand up since he had collapsed to the ground coughing.  
"You're-You're the prince from the north." The servant went to run but Ryeowook put his own hand on his throat to stop him. He made the servant face him. He stared into his eyes, his own turning into the emerald green like they had done with Irene. The servant went still and calm, feeling himself grow drowsy.  
"That's better." Ryeowook's voice became calm and monotone. "You betrayed Princess Saeun, you and I both know that. You know where she is. Don't you?"  
"Yes." The servant replied in almost a whisper.   
"Where is she?" Ryeowook asked him, keeping his bright green eyes locked on his.  
"She's dying, so they took her somewhere far away from her castle." The servant replied against his will because of Ryeowook's hypnosis. "She's in the leader in the invasion's mansion, here, in Tokyo. The dungeon."  
Ryeowook grinned devilishly, showing his teeth and his eyes now turned red. "Now was that so hard?"  
The servant gasped in fear once the hypnosis wore off, but he had no time to do anything else. Ryeowook's fangs sank into his neck quickly after and ripped out his throat, blood spurting everywhere. Kyuhyun cringed at the sight and looked away.  
"I hate when you do that." Kyuhyun said after the servant fell to the ground dead then pulled down his own hood.   
"You'll get used to it." Ryeowook wiped his mouth clean and they went off together to find the mansion.  
Finding a big mansion wasn't exactly hard. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook hid themselves across from it, trying to think of how they could get inside and find Saeun.  
"We shouldn't draw too much attention." Kyuhyun spoke quietly. "We will kill any guards we see quietly and one of us will carry Saeun."  
"We should kill the leader while we're here, whoever it is."  
"We didn't come here to do that. Let the armies handle it. We came here to get Saeun and that's what we are going to do."  
"Fine then. Let's go quickly and get out before the sun rises. It's getting close."  
"You take the left side." Kyuhyun pointed. "I'll be on the right."  
They both put the hoods to their cloaks back over their heads and quickly sprinted up to the building. Kyuhyun pounded on the door twice with his fist then hid at the right side of the door, Ryeowook on the left. The door opened to reveal a guard with another following behind him. Kyuhyun grabbed the guard and snapped his neck before he could make a sound. Kyuhyun gestured for Ryeowook to get the other one.   
Scared to death. the guard attempted to run away but Ryeowook caught up to him in a split second and bit out his throat like he did to the servant.   
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Kyuhyun commented, entering the building behind him.  
"I pity you." Ryeowook commented back. "Where is the way to the dungeon?"  
"I don't know, just go door to door and smell for her scent."  
"I guess that's a good idea. Let's split up then."  
"Don't you dare go towards the upper floors. You stay right here unless you find the dungeon. Got it?"  
Ryeowook just rolled his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it."  
"Keep on the lookout for anymore guards and remember, stay quiet and don't draw attention."  
"I know I know." Ryeowook rolled his eyes again, wanting Kyuhyun to stop nagging him.  
They both then heard a sound above them on the second floor and saw a few guards looking down at them. The guards saw one of their men dead at Ryeowook's side with his throat torn out and the blood on Ryeowook's mouth. Before Kyuhyun or Ryeowook could react, the guards ran off in panic, yelling things in Japanese. The only familiar word to them was "vampires". Ryeowook didn't hesitate to grin and jump to run after them.  
"Ryeowook, no!" Kyuhyun shouted at him, but of course he wasn't listening. Kyuhyun grunted in anger and decided to run down the hall to try finding the entrance to the dungeon.  
Door after door, he couldn't find the right one. He couldn't find her scent, and he was even more angry about the fact that Ryeowook wasn't helping. He thought of a plan when he looked into the next room, seeing what looked like one of the residents of the home; A teenage looking boy. The boy stood and backed up from him, asking questions in Japanese but of course Kyuhyun didn't understand them.  
"Be quiet." Kyuhyun hissed beneath his hood and came up very close to him. "Princess Saeun. Where is Saeun?"  
The boy started blabbing away in Japanese but Kyuhyun couldn't understand a word. He grabbed the boy's shoulder tightly and sushed him.  
"Show me. Show me where she is." Kyuhyun spoke slowly and gestured to him then the door that led back to the hallway. "Now."  
The boy nodded over and over and left the room with Kyuhyun directly behind him.  
Ryeowook chased anyone who crossed his path and killed them by either ripping out their throats and leaving them there, or drinking every drop of their blood from their veins. He heard them shouting something along the lines of "vampires have broken inside". While pacing down the hall, he smelled something in particular. It wasn't Saeun, it was someone else. He sniffed the air more to try distinguishing it. He followed the scent to a door that led to what he guessed was the master bedroom considering the double doors. It was a familiar strong cologne scent that seemed to be blowing towards him from a draft inside the room. A window was open. Someone, the leader, was here. And he was escaping!  
Ryeowook kicked the doors open with his foot and saw what he suspected; An open window with no one inside the room. He ran to the window, looked down, and saw the familiar Yuya Fujiwara running away with a guard at his side. Yuya Fujiwara was a Japanese politician whom Leeteuk and Sungmin were negotiating trade with but an agreement wasn't met. Now he knew why.  
Just as he was about to jump down after him with all the rage he had, he heard Kyuhyun yelling for him in a desperate call.  
"Ryeowook!" Ryeowook heard him calling from across the mansion but he still wanted to go after Fujiwara, Kyuhyun could wait. But Kyuhyun called again, sounding even more desperate. "Ryeowook!"  
Ryeowook hissed and punched the wall, hating that he was letting Fujiwara get away to who knows where. He followed Kyuhyun's voice then caught his scent, which led him to the dungeon door. In front of the door, he saw Kyuhyun on the floor clutching his neck with a teenage boy, Fujiwara's son, standing above him and backing away in fear. In his hand was a knife made out of pure silver.  
The boy saw Ryeowook approaching and decided to run away. Ryeowook quickly caught up to him and clenched his throat tightly with his fist. The kid tried to fight back by thrashing the knife at him but Ryeowook blocked and dodged each one. He then gripped the boy's neck tighter and bashed his head on the wall only two times before he let him fall to the floor dead.  
"Are you okay?" Ryeowook held his hand out to Kyuhyun to help him stand.  
"I'm fine." Kyuhyun stood and rubbed the burning scrape on his neck that was bleeding a little of his black blood. "I turn my back for one second and that kid tries putting that knife to my throat. It burned like hell."  
"I guess I got here just in time." Ryeowook chuckled a little. Another scent caught his attention. It was sweet like flowers. He knew exactly who the lovely smell belonged to. It was Princess Saeun. "I smell her."  
"Me too." Kyuhyun smelled the lovely scent as well. He looked at the dungeon door and opened it. "She's down here."  
Kyuhyun and Ryeowook rushed down the stairs, thankful they could see well in the almost complete darkness. There were only a few torches lit on the wall to guide them down the hall. They followed Saeun's scent all the way down to the last door at the end of the hallway. Ryeowook took the keys off the wall and unlocked the door. They stepped in and looked around the room for Saeun.  
"Princess?" Kyuhyun called out softly. He looked across the room and saw her chained on the floor with her back to him. "Saeun!"  
Kyuhyun ran to her and pulled down his hood as did Ryeowook. He helped her sit up in his arms and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Who's there?" Her weak and dry voice spoke. Her condition reminded him of Sungmin's. Her breathing being slow and heavy, high fever, sweats, and inability to move from being so weak.  
"It's us, Sungmin's brothers." Kyuhyun answered, Ryeowook approaching with the keys and unchaining her ankles. "Don't worry, we're going to bring you to Sungmin."  
"Is he, alright?" She looked up at him with her eyes starting to fall shut.   
"He is the same as you right now." Kyuhyun lifted her left arm so he could check it. Her mark that was meant to be black from Sungmin's blood was in the same poor condition, resembling a blistered burn and her own blood mixing in. "We need to get going."  
Kyuhyun put her left arm around his shoulders and picked her up.  
"I'll hold the door open for you." Ryeowook went and grabbed the door. Kyuhyun carried Saeun out and Ryeowook followed right behind him.  
"Kyuhyun," Ryeowook spoke up as they hurried back down the hallway, "Yuya Fujiwara is behind this."  
"The one we discussed trade with?"  
"The same."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I saw him. He escaped through the woods with a guard."   
"Well there's nothing we can do about it right now." Kyuhyun carefully carried a sleeping Saeun up the stairs. "Our priority is Saeun and Sungmin. To keep them safe and alive. There will be time to worrry about Fujiwara later."  
As soon as they left the dungeon, more guards appeared, this time they were armed with crossbows that had silver arrow spears. Kyuhyun held Saeun tight and ran as fast as he could to the door to get out with Ryeowook right beside him.  
Arrows were shot at them but they did their best to dodge them. They escaped the mansion and rushed their way to the woods. Just when Kyuhyun almost made it, he felt a burning pain in his lower leg so excruciating that he collapsed to the ground and dropped Saeun. He cried out in pain and looked at his leg to see a silver tipped arrow piercing his skin down to the muscle. He pulled it out and clutched his bleeding leg, wishing for the burning to stop.  
Ryeowook stopped running once he entered the woods. He heard Kyuhyun scream and turned around to see him on the ground clutching his leg. He immediately ran back for him and helped him stand.  
"Go, I'll take Saeun. Just endure the pain until we're home safe." Ryeowook saw the guards getting closer and reloading their crossbows. "Go, it's okay. I have her."  
Kyuhyun nodded in understanding and hissed as he stood. He limped off into the woods, leaving Ryeowook with Saeun who was still unconscious. Ryeowook picked her up in his arms and looked at the guards who were aiming at him. He hissed at them and ran off with Saeun into the woods, the arrows hitting the bushes and trees instead of him. Once they were far enough into the woods, Kyuhyun stopped running and sat on the ground to clutch his wounded leg.  
"Kyuhyun, I know you're hurt but we have to keep going. The sun is up." Ryeowook stopped running and turned to him. "If it weren't for all these trees we would be frying. Eunhyuk will help you when we get back, now get up."  
"I'm sorry, it just hurts so badly." Kyuhyun replied, looking at his leg. He lifted his pants and saw that the bleeding hadn't stopped and he was still badly burning, enough for it to actually blister. "Just go back to the castle without me, I'll be fine once I rest a little."  
"I realize that getting Saeun back to Sungmin is important, but is it important enough to make me leave you here?"  
"Yes it is that important enough, so just go! I said I will be fine now go quickly and I'll catch up with you later. Come on, it's your dream to abandon me somewhere so don't act like you are so conflicted."  
Ryeowook bit his lip in conflicted thought and at Kyuhyun's words. He really was conflicted, so how could Kyuhyun say such a thing? He looked at Saeun in his arms then back to Kyuhyun on the ground. For a moment, he considering obeying Kyuhyun. But when in his life has he actually done that?   
He looked at Saeun again and saw how pale she was. She and Sungmin wouldn't last much longer. It was imperative that he get her back to Sungmin. But then there was Kyuhyun who was wounded, in pain, and was telling him to leave him there stranded in a foreign country far from home and with no food. The sun will rise higher and will make Kyuhyun fry or guards will find him and kill him. Both brothers were in trouble but which one should he choose?   
He looked at Kyuhyun's leg and saw how inflamed it was from the silver. The muscle where the silver pierced it was continuing to burn and blister. At this rate, Kyuhyun wouldn't be able to walk very fast or at all. He was slowing them down which was why he was telling Ryeowook to abandon him. Maybe it really was for the best.   
Ryeowook turned and made a single step but felt himself freeze. He inhaled deeply, pushed his thoughts aside, and took another look back at Kyuhyun one more time before finally settling on his decision.  
For a moment, he considered obeying Kyuhyun. But when in his life has he actually done that?


	3. Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Sungmin's health declines. Prince Ryeowook makes a surprising decision.

Leeteuk stayed locked in his study for a long while. How many days had passed? It was more than three days. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook still have not returned with Saeun. Eunhyuk was looking after Sungmin and taking care of him in any way he could. Leeteuk couldn't take seeing his son in that condition, so he stayed in his own corridor.  
"They should have been here by now." Leeteuk spoke to the small portrait on his desk. "It's been three days. Where are they?"  
"Your highness?" He heard Eunhyuk on the other side of the door. He couldn't come in since the door was locked.  
"What is it Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk answered back, finally looking away from the portrait.  
"It's Sungmin, sire. He is insistent on seeing you."  
Leeteuk took a deep breath and clutched the portrait in his hands. What could Sungmin possibly want? There was nothing he could do to help him.  
"I'll be right there." Leetuk replied. "In the meantime, keep a lookout for Kyuhyun and Ryeowook."  
"Yes sire." Eunhyuk left him alone.  
Leeteuk reluctantly stood and made his way to the fifth floor which was Sungmin's corridor. He didn't want to see Sungmin like this anymore. It was a horrible nightmare to watch his kind, gentle, smart, and eldest son slowly die and there being nothing he could do to stop it. He was actually surprised that Sungmin managed to survive throughout the past three and a half days.  
He opened the door to Sungmin's room which was made up with a high quantity of red. Red drapes, red satin sheets, red walls. He saw Sungmin resting on his bed. His black veins were incredibly visible, his black hair was damp from sweat, and his breathing was becoming more and more faint. He forced his eyes halfway open and curved the ends of his lips into a small smile.  
"Hi." Sungmin's small and hoarse voice spoke. "They're, they're not back yet, are they?"  
"They will be here soon, I promise you." Leeteuk stepped into the room and took a seat next to him. He saw a small bucket of water and a cloth at his feet. He wet the cloth and pat it along Sungmin's forehead and face. "How are you feeling?"  
"I have been better." Sungmin let out a dry chuckle then a cough. Leeteuk saw his eye color was the same light grey like they were three days ago, maybe even a little lighter. It was heartbreaking to see. He was somewhat thankful when Sungmin closed his eyes again due to being too weak to keep them open. "I am sorry that, I am making you, see me this way. Father. I know that, I know that it, hurts you."  
"Never mind that." Leeteuk put down the cloth and got close so he could pet Sungmin's hair, which always soothed him since he was a child. "You wanted to see me so I am here. What is it you need?"  
"I just just had, a question." Sungmin frequently paused to take a breath. Feeling Leeteuk slowly pet him made him feel so relaxed and at peace.   
"What is your question?"  
"How did it feel when, when you lost mother?" Sungmin's question made Leeteuk's heart sink. "Did it, hurt?"  
"It's difficult to describe." Leeteuk gulped a little. "But yes. It did hurt."  
"What did it feel like?"  
Leeteuk struggled to put the words together. "It was like, your heart was being squeezed of all the blood that it contained by the tightest fist. Like it was being crushed by a million flaming stones. It was like having each bone in your body snapped one by one. It was a pain that makes you beg for your own death. It was the worst pain I will ever feel. It is a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone."  
"I am scared. I'm scared that I will feel that pain soon." Sungmin shuddered. "Or Saeun. One of us will experience it soon, and I do not want to. I don't want either of us to."  
"No, no." Leeteuk cooed him and kissed his forehead. "I would never let such a thing happen. I won't allow you to feel the pain that I felt. You're my son, I won't let that happen to you."  
"It's getting closer and closer." A tear glided down Sungmin's cheek. "It's getting so close. I, I won't last another day. I am close to the end."  
"Don't say that, you will make it. It will be okay." Leeteuk continued petting him. "Kyuhyun and Ryeowook will be back soon with Saeun. And you will be alright. Just have faith in them. They will make it here, so do not be scared. Everything will be okay. You will be okay."  
"I am so thirsty father." Sungmin licked his dry lips and swallowed his own saliva. "I am so thirsty, it hurts. I-I almost fed on Eunhyuk when he got close to me. My throat burned for it. But, I stopped myself."  
"Once Saeun is here for a few days you will be able to feed again. Just wait a little longer. You can last one more day, I know it."  
Sungmin fluttered his eyes open again. "I'll try."  
"Your highness!" Eunhyuk burst into the room out of breath. "Your highness, Ryeowook is back. He just exited the woods and is entering the castle now. He has Saeun."  
"Thank heavens!" Leeteuk sighed in absolute relief. "Go get them, quickly!"  
"Yes sire!" Eunhyuk ran back downstairs.  
Leeteuk leaned over and kissed Sungmin's forehead again. "You're going to be okay."  
Eunhyuk had the doors opened for Ryeowook who was walking alone. He had ran as fast as he could without stopping and was completely exhausted. Once he reached the castle he couldn't run anymore. When he entered, Eunhyuk saw that Ryeowook was carrying Saeun over his right shoulder. There was another over his left, and Eunhyuk saw that is was Kyuhyun.  
"What happened?" Eunhyuk asked but Ryeowook only grunted in pain and exhaustion.   
"I will explain later. Just, just take them." Ryeowook exhaled in relief once he finally set them down. He carried both of them the entire way. He was okay at first, but trying to run as fast as he could with the weight of two fully grown people on his shoulders not being able to assist in any way eventually took a big toll.  
"Thank you, Prince Ryeowook." Eunhyuk picked up Saeun who now had the same faint breathing as Sungmin, and didn't flinch at being touched or picked up. "I will check on Prince Kyuhyun right after this is sorted."  
Eunhyuk went as fast as he could up the stairs to the fifth floor. Leeteuk seeing Saeun in Eunhyuk's arms made his heart feel like it was beating red blood again.  
"Set her down here." Leeteuk picked up Sungmin and moved him over so he was on the right side of the bed and against the wall. He gestured to the left side where Sungmin was before. "Gently, gently."  
Leeteuk assisted with Eunhyuk in setting her down. Sungmin felt a sensation in his left arm where his mark was. It wasn't burning anymore. Now it felt cooled and healed again. He opened his weak eyes and saw his Maiden finally next to him. She was always beautiful, but she looked so close to death like he did. He knew it was his own fault but it didn't seem to matter now.  
Sungmin didn't say a word. He only nudged himself over to her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. He seemed to quickly fall asleep, which let Leeteuk and Eunhyuk leave them alone to heal and get well again.  
"Now I know why he did it." Leeteuk almost laughed at the realization, only because he couldn't believe he didn't see it before but yet he was seeing it with Kyuhyun.  
"Did what?" Eunhyuk asked him.   
"He didn't make her a Maiden because of the upcoming arranged marriage like I had thought before. He actually sees her as his true mate."  
"And this is good, sire. Right?"  
"Of course it is, Eunhyuk." Leeteuk sighed. "Because he will be the only son of mine that will have a mate at this rate. Don't you agree?"  
"I suppose, sire."  
"Let us go check on the others. They had a long journey." Leeteuk went to find Kyuhyun and Ryeowook with Eunhyuk following behind him.  
They found Kyuhyun in his room on his bed and Ryeowook trying to catch his breath on the floor.  
"I took the liberty of, carrying him up here." Ryeowook slowed his panting, leaning up against the bed. "I am so tired."  
"What happened?" Leeteuk ran to Ryeowook while Eunhyuk rushed to Kyuhyun who was finally awakening.   
"He got shot in the leg by a silver arrow. They were everywhere and it was so scary." Ryeowook replied. "He told me to leave him there but, I couldn't do it. So I carried them both all the way here."  
"That was very brave of you, my son." Leeteuk knelt in front of him and put his hand on Ryeowook's cheek. He then looked up at Eunhyuk. "How is he?"  
Eunhyuk lifted the leg of Kyuhyun's pants and took a look at his calf. "He's burned, badly. The good news is that he's not bleeding anymore."  
"It doesn't really hurt much anymore." Kyuhyun spoke up but hissed in pain when Eunhyuk began putting a cold-wet cloth rag on it and he smacked him for it. "Filthy human don't touch me!"  
"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk snapped at him. "Do you want him to help you or not?"  
"I am sorry." Kyuhyun immediately calmed himself and frowned at Eunhyuk. "I apologize, I should not have called you that. I should not have hit you either. I am not so kind when I'm in pain."  
"I thought it didn't hurt anymore." Ryeowook smirked and Kyuhyun growled at him in return.   
"I appreciate you saving my life and all, but shut up." Kyuhyun glared at him.  
"That's right, I did save your life. And don't you forget it." Ryeowook stood and pinched Kyuhyun's cheek but Kyuhyun smacked his hand away. "Hey, I could've left you there to die so be a little nicer to me."  
Kyuhyun ignored him and let Eunhyuk treat his burned leg. Eunhyuk then wrapped a soft dry cloth around the burn.  
"The silver punctured the muscle in your leg and it blistered pretty badly. " Eunhyuk finished up and looked at Kyuhyun. "You will be fine though, it will heal. But you should feed so you can get your strength back. Same with you, Prince Ryeowook."  
"Will drinking blood heal me completely?" Kyuhyun asked him.  
"You will eventually heal on your own, just not as fast as you usually would since it was silver after all. You will be fine and you are lucky they didn't shoot you somewhere worse."  
"Thank you, Eunhyuk." Leeteuk stood and patted Eunhyuk's shoulder. "I don't know where we would be without you."  
"It is quite alright." Eunhyuk smiled in return. "I will always be here to help."  
"Since I have to feed, I will be in the servants' corridor if you need me." Kyuhyun sat up and swung his legs off his bed and stood up. He limped a little as he walked to the door.  
"Save some Irene for me too!" Ryeowook called after him, amusement in his voice.  
"I can't promise you that." Kyuhyun replied as he left the room.  
Ryeowook chuckled to himself, "So greedy."  
Princess Saeun's eyes finally opened and she found herself surrounded by red. She recognized it as Sungmin's room. She couldn't remember how she got here, but she didn't want to question it. She was just joyful that she was there. She felt a slight weight on her right shoulder and looked down to see Sungmin sleeping like a puppy with his head resting on her and his arm draped around her waist. Just being there like this made her feel so much better already. The mark on her arm wasn't burning anymore from the separation. It felt painless again. She looked down at her left arm and saw that her mark was almost fully back to normal.  
Her fever was gone as were her sweats, fatigue. She still felt tired and weak of course, but it was only because she just got back into the same room with him. She smiled contently and pet Sungmin's hair, knowing that he liked it. Her touch awakened him but he didn't move.  
"I didn't think we would live to see each other again." Sungmin spoke, keeping his eyes closed in relaxation.   
"How did I get here?" Saeun moved her other hand to the one wrapped around her and held it, his skin cold once again and his black veins not as visible anymore.  
"I made my brothers go get you." Sungmin answered. "They went all the way to Japan and back for me, for us."  
"I didn't mean to be away for so long. I am so sorry." Saeun apologized. "When thirty days passed, I tried to come but my parents wouldn't let me, because we were trying to negotiate with the Japanese. And then they refused again when I became more and more ill. If only they could understand."  
"I am the one who did this to us, so I am the one who should be sorry. I am responsible for making you suffer." Sungmin lightly squeezed her hand. "My brothers were right. I should have waited until you were here permanently but I didn't listen."  
"It is okay now. I will never be gone like that again."  
"It won't be okay until we make our names one, my princess."  
"You still seem so weak. Oh dear you must be starving. You should eat right now."   
"No, not right now." Sungmin declined. "You are still too weak, love."  
"But you are weaker than me because you have not eaten since I left ten weeks ago. It is imperative for you as of now." Saeun stopped petting him and just rested her hand on his head. "You cannot get well again if you don't eat."  
"I am going to wait until you get more strength back." Sungmin lifted his head and looked into her eyes, his now a dark grey but not yet black. "There is nothing to say that will convince me otherwise."  
He leaned down and put his lips to hers. He could smell her blood and it smelled so sweet. He very well could clench his mouth onto her neck right now and drink as much as he wanted, and he really wanted to. His throat was burning for it like it had before. But he couldn't yet. She may be his Maiden now, but she was also still his mate. He refused to hurt her. He pulled his lips away and rested his head back on her shoulder which allowed her to pet him again.  
"While I waited for them to bring you back, I spent my time thinking about something." Sungmin continued. "I remember when I first met you, and the feelings that went through me were so strange, I could not explain it at first."  
"What were those feelings?"  
"Infatuation, undying need to see you and be near you, no thoughts but the thought of you. It was like a trance. I also had a desperate wanting to drink your blood." He chuckled.  
"That is what I felt, besides the blood part." Saeun laughed and Sungmin laughed in return.  
"I read about it afterwards, and a vampire legend says that is what happens when a vampire meets their destined mate. The other will feel it too, whether they are a vampire or not."  
"And why were you thinking about that?"  
"I was thinking about it because I think my brother, who promised to be alone forever, has found his own destined mate. I know he has, but he hasn't figured it out yet."  
"Which brother?"  
Sungmin closed his eyes so he could sleep again, but not before replying with the name, "Kyuhyun."  
Kyuhyun limped his way to the ground floor to find Irene. Deep down he didn't want her blood any longer, but he ignored that feeling. That peasant girl, MinJi, was in his mind again. The feelings of wanting to be close to her, to have no one else but her, it was all so strange especially for him. He tried to brush it off as nothing, then as simple infatuation and nothing more but it felt as if he were lying to himself. What was this? Why was he feeling this way and why was it becoming worse?   
"What is wrong with me?" Kyuhyun muttered to himself as he entered Irene's room.  
"What did you say?" He heard Irene's voice enter his ears.  
"Nothing.' Kyuhyun stepped in and locked the door just in case Leeteuk decided to come around again.   
"Why are you limping?"   
"It's a long story." Kyuhyun replied. "In short, I got shot with silver. Therefore my healing will be slow."  
"I am sorry to hear that."  
"I have a question for you." Kyuhyun limped over and sat in front of her.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Your friend-"  
"Oh MinJi."  
"Don't interrupt me!" Kyuhyun tried to control himself but spoke sternly. "Where does she live around here? A precise location I mean."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask me why just tell me!" Kyuhyun raised his voice again but relaxed himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just please tell me. Please?"  
"She lives far down into the village. About ten minutes away from the shops." Irene could see the distress in his eyes and couldn't help but feel a little worried for him. "Are you feeling alright?"  
"I don't know. I feel like something is happening to me. I'm not thinking the same since the day of the announcement and I don't know why." Kyuhyun decided to be honest with her. "But thank you for telling me, I appreciate it."  
"It's no problem."  
"My father is right that you have always been a great help. You have served this castle your entire life. Your family throughout generations have served us. You, Irene, have a special place here. I am sorry if it seems like I or my brother do not truly appreciate it, but we do. I do truly appreciate you."  
Irene didn't expect Kyuhyun of all people to start saying all those things. And he sounded so sincere. She didn't think he could be sincere.   
"Thank you." Was all Irene could reply with considering the whiplash. "Forgive me for saying this but, I am not used to you being so nice."  
"I'm sorry that I waited so long for you to see this side of me, but to be perfectly honest, I'm not used to being so nice either." Kyuhyun grinned in amusement and offered her his hands to help her stand up with him. "It must be my new way of thinking."  
"I think I like your new way of thinking more, if you don't mind me saying." She tried to make her voice sound lively, but it still sounded so dry and drained of pure joy and life. She was so pale and thin now. It saddened him, mostly because he's one of the creatures that made her this way. What was this new way of thinking doing to him, and why was it changing what he thought of as his true self?  
"I apologize but Ryeowook suffered a long trip back carrying two people all the way from Japan. He is tired so he asked for you. You know how he is."  
"Ryeowook?" Irene grew scared. As of now, he was who she was the most terrified of. Especially now since Kyuhyun is having this sudden change of heart.   
"Don't worry. I will not let him hurt you." Kyuhyun comforted her by putting his hands on her shoulders while he walked closely behind her to the door that he had locked. "I promise."  
Those words seemed to relax her enough. Her heart went from beating as fast as it could to it slowing down in content. She was right to trust his words since they were the truth in a way. He said Ryeowook wouldn't hurt her and he meant it, in his own way. Just when they were about to reach the door, Kyuhyun swallowed his thoughts, let his eyes turn red, took a deep breath into his nose, then bit his teeth as hard and deep as he could into her neck.  
She screamed and cried at the sudden painful feeling but couldn't move since he tightly gripped her arms. He sucked and swallowed her blood as fast as he could, the warm liquid giving him the strength he needed back. She felt herself getting light headed. He didn't stop, he kept drinking and drinking, draining her body of every drop.  
Maybe this is the way he is going to suck my veins dry and let my corpse fall to his feet. End the misery. End everything. That would be the least painful experience now. And that just might be okay, no matter how mad it was.  
It felt as if she were falling asleep. Kyuhyun heard her heart stop and ripped his mouth away from her neck. He released her arms and let her dead body fall to his feet. His mouth was stained deep red. He took a moment to catch his breath and lick his lips to taste more of the metal liquid. He couldn't say he wasn't sorry, because he was. However, it was for the best. She wanted the pain and suffering to stop so he obliged. He needed strength, she was there to offer it. He wanted to kill her painlessly but he didn't really succeed in that. He promised Ryeowook wouldn't hurt her, but he ended up hurting her instead. How unfortunate. His words were are lie.  
"I promise."


	4. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kyuhyun brings a special gift for MinJi. Prince Sungmin's health improves and tells Kyuhyun to accept his true feelings.

MinJi saw herself in this red tent. It was elegant but the atmosphere was what made her afraid. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing a long black-laced and strapped nightgown with a thin see-through silk robe. She stood from the bed she was laying on and rushed to the tent curtain doors. Only after a few steps, the curtain doors thrashed open and revealed Prince Sungmin and Ryeowook marching in.  
MinJi saw the determined looks in their eyes and could only slowly back away in fear. Sungmin quickly got behind her and pinned her right arm behind her back. She groaned and struggled but his grip was too strong.  
"Just relax." Ryeowook snapped as he approached her, holding a big knife in his hand. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of it. Relaxing was the last thing she could do right now. "Sungmin, her arm please. And keep her still."  
Sungmin grabbed the back of MinJi's left wrist and held out her arm with her palm facing upward. She squirmed in retaliation as best she could but he only gripped tighter. Ryeowook held her wrist as well over Sungmin's hand then lifted the knife in his other hand. MinJi cried out in fear but Ryeowook didn't hesitate to put the tip of the knife to the end of her forearm. He dragged the knife down the center of her forearm deeply, making her scream at the top of her lungs in pain. He didn't stop until he reached the knife just below the start of her palm. He tore the knife away and forced himself to wipe the blood off of it with a cloth instead of his tongue.  
MinJi saw her thick and warm red blood gushing out of her arm like thick flowing water stream. It hurt so badly that tears fell from her eyes and she whimpered in pain. The blood kept coming out and it was so warm that it made her cringe in disturbance. Ryeowook poked his head out of the tent for a quick moment then came back in.   
"He's all ready?" Sungmin asked, still trying to keep a panicking MinJi still. It was only a matter of time until she started feeling light headed.   
"Yes, he's ready." Ryeowook nodded then smirked as he approached MinJi again. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and put his face close to hers. "Now you will be ready too."  
She couldn't try fighting them off any longer. Now she felt calm and incredibly sleepy. It wasn't because of her bleeding arm. Instead, it was because of the beautiful emerald green that suddenly filled her eyes...

One Day Before...

Kyuhyun put on his cloak and pulled the hood over his head. He was happy Irene was able to make the changes to the dress as he requested. The dress had been his mother's. It was black and silver with a hint of white. There were black feathers on the right side along with diamonds big and small, both of which were added by Irene recently. He felt a pinch of guilt since she died the night before, but there wasn't anything he could do to change that now. He held the matching mask to the dress in his hand and carefully picked up the dress.  
Kyuhyun left through the front of the castle so he could make his way to the village shops. The hood of his cloak covered most of is face, so many people who passed by didn't recognize him. Some looked curious, since he basically looked like a cloaked ghost wandering through the streets. He foud the spot where clothes for the masquerade were being sold for cheap to the peasants. He approached the young girl who just sold another dress to another girl. The sales girl looked to be around twelve or thirteen. Her eyes found him approaching her with a dress in his hands.  
"Has a girl by the name of Oh MinJi come here yet?" Kyuhyun asked the girl, making her look up at his tall form.  
"Oh MinJi? I-I am not sure." The girl answered, growing nervous at the sight of him.  
"Yes." Kyuhyun used his free hand to gently grip her shoulder, making her tense. "This is her."  
The girl suddenly saw flashes of MinJi in her mind. It was him who was making her see all of it? Many of the visuals were of the day Kyuhyun had seen MinJi while on the balcony, the rest were formed by his own mind because his own mind couldn't leave him alone about her. He removed his hand from the girl's shoulder and handed her his mother's dress.  
"When you see her wandering around here, give her this." Kyuhyun commanded while containing his smooth voice. "Her only, no one else. And tell her that the second prince would like to meet with her in the grand hall of the palace tonight."  
"Certainly." The girl choked out, trying to calm herself. "I will do that."  
"Thank you." He bowed his head to her and walked off only to hide down the street.   
As he jumped up into the trees to be on the lookout for MinJi, he felt his leg ache in pain. He grunted and did his best to ignore it. All he had to do now, was wait.  
MinJi finished her chores in the house as fast as she could. She was happy that she had finally saved enough money to go buy a nice dress for the masquerade that night. For the past few nights, she imagined meeting Prince Kyuhyun and him taking her away from the peasant life. Being a servant couldn't be all she was destined for. The fantasies of the prince were what made her motivated to endure it just for this night.   
MinJi took the small bag of coins out from underneath her pillow and tucked it into her sleeve. She left the house to go to her lord's mansion and retrieve Wendy from her duties. She rushed up the green grassed hill and gave a quick happy greeting to the workers outside. She opened the door and looked around the place to make a guess of where Wendy might be. She suddenly heard a crashing sound upstairs and immediately ran up the staircase to see if her instinct was correct. It was correct. After the crash she heard yelling and knew something had happened in the lord's study.  
Entering the doorway, she saw a shattered glass statue on the floor that seemed to be knocked off its display. Wendy was standing there ashamed as the lord yelled at her for her clumsiness and shook her shoulders. Wendy apologized over and over but he didn't want to hear it.  
"My lord!" MinJi called out which made him turn his attention towards her instead. "What happened?"  
"This stupid girl just knocked over this million dollar antique piece!" He snapped at her and harshly pointed to Wendy. "I told her to be careful around it and now look what she did."  
"It was just an accident." MinJi fully entered the room and attempted to calm him. "Lord Jongwoon-"  
"Just leave my sight." Jongwoon rolled his eyes and gestured for Wendy to walk out the door. Wendy didn't hesitate to bow ninety degrees to him multiple times before shuffling her feet to the door.   
"Wait for me outside, I'll be there in a moment." MinJi whispered Wendy and she nodded. MinJi stepped towards Jongwoon who was now sitting at his desk and rubbing the side of his head with his finger. "I can clean up the broken glass if you want."  
"That won't be necessary, I'll have someone else do it." Jongwoon replied.  
"Kim Jongwoon, it really was just an accident. You know she wouldn't anger you like that on purpose."  
"She's clumsy then. She is not permitted her anymore." He looked up from his chair at her, the demeanor in his eyes darkening. "I will need someone else."  
"My place is not here, Kim Jongwoon." MinJi reminded him as she took a step back.   
"How many more times will I make my offer until you finally accept it?" Jongwoon said in a quite tone then smirked to himself before standing and making his way towards her. "What do you not find admirable about me?"  
"I just don't feel the same towards you." MinJi looked down at her feet and saw his own come closer. He put his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. She saw the corner of his mouth curve into a small smirk along with his eyes softening the slightest bit.  
"So, if I were to again ask you to marry me, you would say no?" His voice was rather deep. His face looked so youthful and sweet but he was anything but.   
"I'm sorry to disappoint you." She looked into his eyes with all the determination she could. He chuckled for a brief moment as if what she was saying actually amused him a little then leaned in to kiss her. She refused him by quickly slapping him across his face and leaving the room.   
Jongwoon brushed his fingers over his now red cheek and looked into the doorway where MinJi left. He found himself laughing because of her fierceness. That was something he always loved about her.  
MinJi was relieved to see that Lord Jongwoon wasn't following her so she relaxed her pace down the stairs and out the door. On the ground next to the door she saw Wendy sitting there waiting for her. Hearing the door opening, Wendy looked over and was happy to see MinJi standing there. She stood up and brightened her face.  
"Is Lord Jongwoon still mad at me?"  
"He'll be just fine." MinJi assured her. "Now let's go, we must visit the shops today."  
"Have you saved enough?"  
"Of course I have, now let's go." MinJi grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
They walked the ten or so minutes down into the shops. Some sellers advertising their products tried to distract them but MinJi knew what she was coming there for. The young girl selling the dresses spotted MinJi walking down the street and couldn't help but feel a little afraid. She was actually real? That mystery man actually made her see this young woman in her mind when he touched her shoulder like that? Who was he? What was he? And why did he care about this girl's attention so much?  
"Oh-Oh MinJi?" The girl called out her name, grabbing her attention. "Oh MinJi?"  
MinJi heard her named being called and her eyes found the little seller girl. MinJi pointed to herself just to make sure she was saying her name and the girl nodded and gestured for her to quickly come over.  
"Hello, I was just looking for this place." MinJi greeted her. "Have we met before?"  
"No but, I was told to give this to you." The girl gestured to the dress and matching mask that was still in the same spot Kyuhyun had set it down.  
"Who's it from?" MinJi's eyes grew big at the sight of it. It was so beautiful; Black and silver with a hint of white. There were black feathers on the right side along with diamonds big and small. The mask, it had the same colors and was decorated with a silver glittered swirl pattern, a long black feather on the side accompanied with smaller feathers, and a small false black rose. "Someone left this for me?"  
"I don't know who, but he left a message from the second prince." MinJi's ears were fully focused when she heard the girl say "the second prince". A message from him? "Tonight, the second prince wants you to meet him in the grand hall."  
MinJi felt her heart soaring. Prince Kyuhyun was asking for an actual meeting, this was making her more happy than she's ever been. She completely forgot about what happened earlier with Lord Jongwoon. Before grabbing the dress, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out her small bag of coins and handed it to Wendy.  
"You can have this Wendy." MinJi put the little bag into Wendy's hand. "Pick whatever you want."  
Kyuhyun watched from up in the tree. He had planned on meeting her for the first time tonight during the masquerade but his heart couldn't take staying away any longer. The longer they were holding off, the more he thought of her. It was so strange. As he watched her, he couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy she was. She was happy and based on how she was reacting to it all made him wonder if she had been thinking about him since then.   
He felt himself falling into that same trance again as he looked at her. Something in his mind was pulling him towards her, like it was something that was supposed to happen. When she left with her friend, he found himself unwillingly jumping from the tree back onto the ground. His injured leg sent a spike of pain up to his spine but he didn't even wince. He cared nothing for his injury right now. All he cared about was being closer to the one his inner self was demanding he be close with.   
As he followed far behind her down the street, he tried to fight it. He tried to stop this nonsense and turn around to go back home but something inside wasn't allowing it. The thought that he could be falling for a human crossed his mind but he pushed it away. He was not dumb like his brother Sungmin in that way. How and why could someone be so dumb as to fall in love with a human? He had vowed to never fall in love with anyone, it just wasn't something he felt like wasting his time on. However, if that was indeed true, then why was he still following her?  
"At least we have something to look forward to." Wendy assured herself more than MinJi. MinJi supposed what happened with Lord Jongwoon was still affecting her.  
"Stop worrying about Kim Jongwoon, he'll forget the entire event by tomorrow. Don't dwell on it." MinJi patted Wendy's shoulder and Wendy just nodded then forced a small smile.  
"I know." Was all Wendy replied with.  
"You're my friend, so he will have no choice but to forgive you."  
Wendy laughed a little, "Well then I guess the lord's love for you is my savior."  
Kyuhyun didn't need to be close to hear that. His hearing was more than excellent as well, and hearing those words made him feel like bringing out his teeth. A lord in love with one of his servants? Was there really no one else for him to eye? Why did it have to be Oh MinJi? She was not someone to be claimed like that, she was a treasure.   
He saw MinJi and her friend enter their house, which allowed him to quicken his pace. He had to see her at least once before tonight, talk to her at least once. If not, the images in his mind would get worse and they were driving him mad. He knocked on the door gently. He panicked for a quick moment when he realized he was still wearing his hood. He pulled it down, revealing his entire handsome face.   
Wendy opened the door casually but when she saw who was there, her jaw couldn't help but drop. "MinJi?"  
"What?" Kyuhyun heard MinJi's sweet voice in the background.  
"S-Someone's here for you." Wendy backed up from the doorway once she heard MinJi approaching.   
"Really?" MinJi laughed until she reached the door. She looked up and felt a sudden feelin surge through her heart. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him and he stared back. He didn't know what it was about her, but he couldn't help but think he has never seen anyone more beautiful. Meeting her eyes again gave him more joy than he has ever felt. "Prince Kyuhyun?"  
Her words saying his name sounded like sweet honey melting onto his tongue. They each didn't speak another word as she stepped outside with him and closed the door behind her, not taking her eyes off of his. Her feet moved like his had before, a small shuffle as if sleep walking. She looked up at him as if in an awe. He swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and found the words he wanted to say.  
"Oh MinJi." Hearing his voice saying her name gave her the feeling as if she were being passionately kissed. "Have you felt like you were yourself lately?"  
"No I have not." MinJi tried pulling herself together. "If I may ask, did you perhaps take notice of me on the day of the king's announcement?"  
"I did." His answer made her smile. Irene already let her know this but she wanted to hear his voice say it. "I know I wasn't supposed to meet with you until tonight but since Irene told me where you live, I thought I could stop here for a moment."  
"I'm happy you did." Hopefully now my dreams of you will be put to rest. "Was there something you wanted?"  
He said nothing. After a moment or two of silence, he brought his hand up and caressed her soft cheek with his thumb. His touch felt as if she had returned to her dreams about him. They always seemed so real, his touch was just how she imagined it. Before she could process, his lips were on hers so passionate and yearning. She felt her knees go weak as her lips melted into his. This had to be another dream she was having, this couldn't be real. Him pulling away shortly after reminded her that it indeed was not a dream. If it were, he wouldn't have stopped.  
He couldn't believe what he had done. Why was he kissing her? His conscious self returned and reminded him that falling in love was not something he could even fathom. Not only that, but he felt the sunlight starting to burn his skin from keeping his hood down too long. Now that he has had some fulfillment, he forced his lips away and said, "I'll see you tonight."  
He turned and left after that. MinJi was left dazed and a little dumbfounded. After he was gone, Wendy opened the door and brought her inside.  
"What exactly happened out there?" MinJi heard Wendy's voice but all she could think about was Prince Kyuhyun's lips on hers. She touched her lips with her fingers, reliving the moment.   
"Something amazing."  
Kyuhyun made it back to the castle and threw off his cloak. Something immediately seemed strange. Eunhyuk was always there to greet those who entered the palace especially if it were the royal family. Where was Eunhyuk?   
Kyuhyun wandered around the palace and found himself in Sungmin's corridor. He opened the door to Sungmin's room and saw him lying down in his bed with Princess Saeun sitting up and sipping soup.  
"Do either of you know where Eunhyuk is?"   
"No, but he was here earlier." Saeun replied in her small voice. He noticed that her health was improving and her strength was returning, but Sungmin still seemed so weak. He didn't look as horrible and near death like the day before but it was obvious that he had not even tried to drink any of Saeun's blood.  
"Stop being stupid Sungmin and eat." Kyuhyun said as if it were an actual order.   
"I'm not being stupid, I'm being noble." Sungmin smiled back.  
"Well your nobleness is stupid. I injured my leg for you and almost got left in the woods. Repay me by not purposely starving yourself please."   
"I never get tired of that attitude of yours." Sungmin chuckled, making Kyuhyun roll his eyes. "Something has you very bothered."  
"What do you mean? I'm not bothered at all."  
"Yes you are. Just stop fighting it, Kyuhyun. You will never win. Just accept what is."  
Kyuhyun got the feeling that Sungmin knew that MinJi was getting deep under his skin and that was what was bothering him. Kyuhyun scoffed and rolled his eyes again.  
"Yeah because you know the feeling so well?"  
"Yes, I do." Sungmin reached his hand out and placed it on Saeun's shoulder for a moment. "Accept what is, Kyuhyun."  
"Stop lecturing me, you have no idea what you're talking about." Kyuhyun spat then slammed the door shut. He spotted a servant walking through the hallway, trying to avoid Kyuhyun's gaze. Anger building up, he grabbed the servant as she tried passing him and slammed her up against the wall, making her scream in fear. "Where's Eunhyuk?"  
"Eunhyuk?" He heard her heart speed up as she shook beneath him. "I-I don't know, I was just supposed to attend to Prince Ryeowook in his corridor upstairs."  
"Then I'll take you to him." Why was it that no one knew where Eunhyuk was? It was only making his concern rise. At first it was just him trying to find one person in a big palace, now it was that person no where to be found. He figured Ryeowook must know something since he was always up to date with all servants including Eunhyuk.  
Kyuhyun gripped the girl's arm tightly, making her cry out a little in pain but he shook her as they walked to silence her. He was angry about so many things right now, he had to take it out on something. He had to make his mind straight again. This was the true him and it wasn't going to change just because of a stupid peasant girl. She was not going to change him.  
He pulled the girl upstairs and into Ryeowook's corridor. They walked down the hall on the purple rug leading to his room, passing the big portraits that were mostly just of him, and one of their mother. He slammed the bedroom door open and looked to his left to see Ryeowook in his bed wearing only a dark purple robe, his hips moving at an animal like speed, and mouth to mouth on another servant who was screaming into his lips.   
"Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun called out but Ryeowook didn't stop doing what he was doing until the girl's screaming stopped and he finished. "Ryeowook!"  
Ryeowook finally sat up and looked at his older brother. Kyuhyun saw blood covering his mouth and staining his teeth. He looked down the now dead girl, blood also covering hers. He hated whenever Ryeowook decided to suck the blood out from their mouth, it was never appealing to him.   
"What? This is the only thing that makes their blood pump faster than just plain fear." Ryeowook smirked as he jumped off the bed and finally decided to cover his front by closing and tying his robe. "Now what do you want?"  
"I have two things. One, I have another for you." Kyuhyun tossed the terrified servant over to Ryeowook and he caught her. To ease her panic, Ryeowook had her sit on his black couch while he spoke to Kyuhyun. "Second, do you have any clue where Eunhyuk is? He wasn't at the door when I entered to take my cloak."  
"He's on the ground floor, the servants corridor." Ryeowook immediately answered. "He said he wanted to check on Irene."  
"Irene is dead. I forgot to mention that to everyone."  
"You killed her?" Ryeowook showed sympathy that Kyuhyun wasn't sure was completely real or not. "That's a shame, she never got to continue her family tree. That's such a loss to us."  
"Indeed it is." Kyuhyun frowned. "I will go to Eunhyuk and try to explain it all so he won't do anything rash. And you can continue with the madness you have going on in here."  
"You should join me sometime, like our past days." Ryeowook smiled, his fangs still showing and his eyes still red. He gestured to the shaking girl on his couch, "You want to take care of this one with me?"  
"That's okay, I should really tend to Eunhyuk right now. I have priorities, sorry brother." Kyuhyun turned to leave.   
"I hate when you're no fun." Ryeowook pouted as Kyuhyun left and shut the door. He then turned to the girl on the couch and untied his robe. He scooped her up into his arms and threw her onto his bed. "There's no reason to be so scared. I'm not hungry anymore."  
Kyuhyun made it down to the ground floor. He didn't think he would have to visit Irene's room ever again but here he was doing just that. He found the correct door and saw it was already open slightly. He pushed it open gently and saw that Eunhyuk had laid Irene down onto her floor bed. He was crying and Kyuhyun couldn't blame him.   
"Eunhyuk?" Kyuhyun entered with caution.  
"She's been dead the entire night." Eunhyuk spoke with a shaky voice. "Our families went through generations here, when there were normal royals. And we are the generation that gets the family of vampires. How is that fair?"  
"I've never heard you talk down on us before."  
"Well now I have reason to." Eunhyuk stood from Irene's side and looked at Kyuhyun with harsh eyes. "You killed her, that's what you came to tell me wasn't it? You're the one who killed her."  
"Yes, but-"  
"But what? Are you going to say it was going to happen anyway? It wouldn't have if you have left her alone for just one night. Why must you two torture her so? I was aware of her despair and so I planned to find a way for her to leave this place. I would have sent her off today. She would have been alive, free, safe. She could've lived another day even if you preyed on her again like the other times, but you made sure she wouldn't live another day. You made sure of it, you killed her with all the knowingness in your heart!"  
"I'm sorry." Was all Kyuhyun said. He couldn't think of anything else to say except the fact that he was sorry. "But what if death was what she wanted?"  
"She wanted it no longer the day you came down here and brought it to her. I convinced her to live. For herself, her freedom, for me. But you didn't consider that, did you?"  
"No I did not, I apologize. Even if that is true, be forever thankful that it was me who had done it and not someone such as Ryeowook." Kyuhyun made his voice just as stern as Eunhyuk's. "I may have not given her the most peaceful of deaths, but it's better than anything my little beast of a brother would have given."  
"You are no different from that beast, your highness." That was Eunhyuk's last word before leaving the room and the corridor altogether.   
Kyuhyun stood there, those words sinking into his mind. Was he really no different from Ryeowook? There were so many things that made them the same, but his new infatuation was trying to change that about him. He had been trying to fight it, but maybe Sungmin was right about that not being a fight he could ever win. He would have to accept what is, if that meant he would be nothing like Ryeowook.  
He thought he knew who he truly was but if that self was anything like Ryeowook, then he was determined to prove it wrong.


	5. Nothing but a Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kyuhyun convinces Sungmin to use his power to spy on MinJi. Prince Ryeowook asks Kyuhyun to assist him with disrupting the servants.

King Leeteuk had closed himself into his study again later that day. He stared at her portrait for so long that he seemed to forget where he was. It felt for a moment as if she were actually looking back at him. The pain he felt in his heart still lingered just how it conquered him the day she died. If it weren't for their sons he knew he definitely would've ended his own life to join her. It was a pain no one could understand and he was thankful that Sungmin didn't have to experience it. He was so close to feeling as if a dozen daggers were piercing his heart. Leeteuk felt like thanking Ryeowook and Kyuhyun over and over again for succeeding in rescuing Princess Saeun.   
"If you must know, I worry for Kyuhyun and Ryeowook sometimes." Leeteuk's quiet voice finally spoke to the portrait. "They were never the same since you left. They both loved you so. You would be proud of Sungmin, I think he's almost ready."  
He dropped his head to look down at his knees, feeling himself getting choked up. He took a deep breath and lifted his head once more.  
"It's just, sometimes I fear Kyuhyun and Ryeowook will never be the same ever again. They both refuse to love, they are cruel to the servants. It's as if they're always angry. It's like there is this abyss inside of them that cannot be healed, just like me. I sometimes wonder if it is because they have never dealt with it."  
Leeteuk paused when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Sire?" It was Eunhyuk.  
"Come in." Leeteuk called out and fixed his slouching posture into a firm and confident one. "What is it?"  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to assist in the details of what would be occurring tonight, your highness." Eunhyuk stepped into the room.  
"No, it's quite alright. My sons can do all that. You don't need my help."  
"Your sons." Eunhyuk mimicked him as if he were trying not to laugh at the idea. "Kyuhyun and Ryeowook are busy making trouble in the servant's kitchen."  
"Are you bothered by them, Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk looked up at him from his chair.  
"Bothered isn't the word I would use to describe it. It's more of a endlessly frustrated feeling."  
"I know they can be a handful especially when it comes to the servants but it will eventually pass." Leeteuk didn't feel like it was the greatest idea to brush off the issue since it was an obvious problem but it was sure to pass on eventually. They can't be angry forever, can they?  
"I don't think so." Eunhyuk chuckled at Leeteuk's words then quickly faded back to his serious tone. "Prince Kyuhyun killed Irene last night. Did you know that?"  
"No, I sure did not." Leeteuk replied sternly. "I knew it was only a matter of time until she was going to be dead by one of their hands. I think she knew it just as well as I did."  
"She was going to leave. I was going to help her get far away from here." Eunhyuk found himself confessing. Why not, since Irene was dead he might as well. "She did not have to die, she had plenty of time left. Kyuhyun attacked with the intention of killing her. It was no simple over-feeding accident."  
"Did you confront him about it?"  
"I did. It was about two hours ago." Eunhyuk nodded. "He says he wanted to spare her of Ryeowook's wrath but I am not sure on whether or not I believe him."  
"If he says that was his intention then believe him. He does not lie." Leeteuk replied. "As for Ryeowook, he would not have killed her. He cared about her, in his own way."  
"That's nonsense." Eunhyuk scoffed. Since when did Prince Ryeowook care about anyone but himself?  
"It is not nonsense, I know it to be the truth even if Ryeowook was not aware of it himself. You know that." Leeteuk's response only made Eunhyuk scoff again. He was right though. He had the ability to feel others emotions like they were his own, even if the other wasn't aware of it themselves. "I know you loved her, Eunhyuk, however you cannot let that deny you the truth no matter how ugly. Ryeowook is many things, but he is not all hate."  
Eunhyuk found himself silent. Was he being told to just accept Prince Ryeowook cared for Irene in his own twisted way? Sure he might have favored her, but that did not mean he was feeling a human emotional attachment. Like Ryeowook has said many times (including Kyuhyun), he was incapable of feeling such a useless human emotion.  
"How is Sungmin?" Leeteuk spoke up after a moment or so of silence.   
"He is much better." Eunhyuk answered. "Princess Saeun has gained much strength back, which will mean Prince Sungmin can hopefully feed safely soon."  
"Can he walk yet?"  
"I do not know, he has not tried. He has been resting in his bed while Saeun's health improves."  
"Go to him and get him to try. He hasn't moved around in days. And let me know when he is ready to feed. I hope to have a proper counsel meeting by tomorrow afternoon."  
"Yes, sire." Eunhyuk bowed to him before he turned to leave. Just when he got to the door, he paused and turned to Leeteuk once again. "I want you to know, I don't hate your sons. They have my upmost respect. I just wish they were more civilized."  
"It's alright, Eunhyuk. No one is blaming you."  
"Thank you. Will you be down with us soon?"  
"Yes, I'll be with you all shortly. Just give me a few more minutes to myself."  
"Very well." Eunhyuk left and shut the door behind him, leaving Leeteuk alone like he wanted.   
He turned his attention back to the portrait, gazing at her everlasting beauty. He could for now only wish that she could be in his arms again. This time when he looked at her, his lips formed a delicate smile.  
"Kyuhyun is changing. I know. I can feel it." Leeteuk brushed his fingers against the portrait. "I hope you can help him realize it soon."  
__  
Kyuhyun knew he was sleeping; dreaming. But it did not feel that way. He saw her in front of him. Oh MinJi, so beautiful, so delicate, so tempting. He felt himself reach for her. For a few moments he gazed into her eyes. He could feel her delicate skin beneath his fingers; so soft and fragile. While in these vivid visions, he felt like he were a completely different person. He felt warmth in his heart, he felt happy and kind. Everything seemed so real in these visions he would often forget that they weren't really happening. Or at least, they couldn't be really happening. His fingers delicately brushed against her skin, feeling her neck then her shoulders. He realized she was completely bare in front of him and so was he. This was always happening in these visions and he couldn't control anything no matter how real it felt. He could suddenly feel his lips against every inch of her body, his tongue molding with hers, his teeth buried in her neck, and the sound of his lower half taking her. Everything felt and sounded so real and was only getting worse with time. As time went by the visions became longer and more graphic. Every time he awakened, the yearning to see her would only be stronger. It was beginning to feel like absolute torture.  
"Wake up." He felt Ryeowook shake his shoulder to wake him. He had fallen asleep in the servant's kitchen at the table, his face buried in his arms that were resting on top of it. He sat himself up and blinked a few times to bring his mind back to reality. "I have been trying to wake you for the past few minutes. You must have been having a great dream."  
"Yeah, you can say that." Kyuhyun replied while he thought, you don't know the half of it. The dreams were great while he was in them, but when he woke they were awful. They weren't real and that made him feel so many things at one time. Was he sad they weren't real? Why did he care so much? And why were they making his separation from MinJi an even worse feeling?  
"Is there something bothering you?"  
"Since when do you care?" Kyuhyun chuckled at him. He knew Ryeowook could care less so why would he even bother asking?  
"I care. Sometimes." Ryeowook laughed. "You just seemed stressed out these past few days and I know it is not because of our trip to Japan because almost everything worked out, so there must be something else bothering you. Remember, your stress becomes my stress."  
"I highly doubt that." Kyuhyun chuckled again. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I think so." Kyuhyun then decided to ask something in particular, just to see if Ryeowook could relate. Visions like this couldn't only be something he has had to suffer with. "Did you ever dream about a woman before? I mean, a specific woman? Were they so realistic that you thought it was actually happening? And when you wake it makes you feel upset and make you want to see her more and more?"  
"No." Ryeowook replied with a chuckle as if his answer should've been obvious. "Why would I?"  
"So nothing like that has ever happened to you?"  
"No not really." Ryeowook pouted his lip.  
"Not even Irene? Ever?"  
"Nope." Ryeowook approached him and patted his shoulder. "If this is about that peasant girl, I must say I feel sorry for you. She's making you go mad with these ridiculous human emotions you seem to be having."  
"Don't be absurd," Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. "She means nothing to me."  
Ryeowook obviously didn't believe him but instead of saying that, he only shrugged his shoulders and agreed with him.  
"Whatever you say." Ryeowook then grinned evilly. "Want to play our servant game?"  
"Maybe later, I want to check on Sungmin for a moment."  
"Promise to make it a quick visit. I hate playing by myself." Ryeowook watched Kyuhyun walk off to head over to Sungmin's corridor. Once he was gone, Ryeowook turned to target a random servant. He realized it was the same one that Kyuhyun had brought to his room about two hours ago. "Hello my sweet. Would you care to play a game with me?"  
__  
Kyuhyun entered Sungmin's corridor and found his room. When he opened the door he saw Sungmin finally sitting up in his bed. He sat close to Saeun who was reading a novel of some sort to him. The sweet and innocent smile on Sungmin's face made Kyuhyun feel like gagging. Actually, the entire sight made him feel that way.   
Kyuhyun cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence at the door.  
"Hello Kyuhyun." Saeun greeted him, her eyes lighting up with pure joy. "I was hoping to see you again."  
"I wonder why." It wasn't everyday a woman was happy to see him.  
"Well, you saved my life. Our lives." Saeun put one of her hands on Sungmin's. "I have been wanting to thank you."  
"You don't have to thank me. At any event, if it wasn't for Ryeowook you and I both would be dead right now. I believe it's him you should be thanking."  
"Even so, you still helped." She had the vague memory of Kyuhyun approaching her in the dungeon-like cellar. He had picked her up into his arms and carried her out. Who knows what would have happened if neither of them were there. "So thank you."  
"Is there something you need?" Sungmin spoke up to him. He almost looked himself again. His black veins were becoming hardly noticeable, and since his sleeve on his left arm was cuffed up to his elbow he saw that his mark was back to normal.  
"Yes actually. I need to have a word with you, alone." Kyuhyun gestured for Saeun to come over to him. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment?"  
"I suppose not." Saeun decided not to question him and pushed herself off the bed. Even though she felt almost back to her normal self, she still couldn't help but feel light headed. Noticing her dizziness, Sungmin quickly reached out and grabbed her arm to support her. "I'm alright, Sungmin. It's okay."  
Sungmin nodded and gently let her go so she could leave the room. Once she entered the hall, Kyuhyun shut the door and went to go sit with Sungmin.  
"I have something to ask you." Kyuhyun decided to ask the same thing he asked Ryeowook before. If anyone could relate, it had to be Sungmin, right? "Before you courted Saeun, you said you felt as if changes were happening in your mind. Correct?"  
"Yes. They were very specific changes I must say." Sungmin answered. He immediately knew where Kyuhyun was going with this and he couldn't be happier. He was getting close to realizing the truth. "It could have very well been even more hypnotic than Ryeowook's ability."  
"Hypnotic. That is a good word choice." Kyuhyun nodded. Sungmin really was able to relate to him. "During that time, did you have dreams about her that were so realistic you could feel everything?"  
"Yes I did. And they will get worse the more time you spend avoiding it." Sungmin knew that this was the perfect moment to cease the opportunity to give him much needed advice. He knew this was happening the moment they mentioned it in front of him a few days ago. "They are becoming worse for you, aren't they? Becoming more real, making the need to see her becomes stronger?"  
"Perhaps." Kyuhyun suddenly felt embarrassed at the thought of what he was about to do. "Were your dreams anything like this?"  
Kyuhyun put his hand on Sungmin's shoulder. In that moment, Sungmin could see flashes of Kyuhyun's dreams in his mind. Once his hand pulled away, Sungmin nodded his head following the response, "Exactly like that."  
"In that case, I need you to do something for me." Sungmin's health has improved even though he still has obviously not fed. He must be strong enough to be able to use his ability. "Can you project yourself?"  
"I don't think this is a good time." Of course he would immediately refuse. "I am still very weak. I could become weaker, I could faint, I might not be able to at all."  
"Well try! I want to know what she is doing right now. I also want to know if this is truly affecting her too. I believe it is, but I want to know for sure. I need to see it happen." It was more like he just wanted to see her. Sungmin was right. The need to see her was becoming worse and worse.   
Sungmin frowned and took a moment to think. Once Kyuhyun was sure he was going to say no again, Sungmin lifted his eyes to look into his. "Where does she live?"  
"In a small servant house not too far from here. It is on the property of Lord Jongwoon."  
"Well since I know her face and her location I might be able to succeed. However if I should fail, just remember that you will still be able to see her, even if it's not right in this moment. Don't let this drive you mad."  
"Very well. Just do it." Kyuhyun felt himself becoming more and more impatient.  
Sungmin shut his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. His entire body relaxed and his head drooped forward, making it look as if he had fallen asleep sitting up.   
"Sungmin? Is it working?" Kyuhyun waved his hand in front of Sungmin's closed eyes. Sungmin didn't respond or even flinch at the sound of his voice. "Sungmin?"  
"Sungmin?" Sungmin could hear Kyuhyun's echoing voice in the distance but it soon faded away completely. Looking around he saw that he was in a small servant house. He could see Lord Jongwoon's manor out the window that was up the hill.   
"Relax Wendy, what you picked was beautiful." Sungmin heard a voice just outside the room he was in. Just then Oh MinJi walked in but she of course could not see him, or feel him, or hear him. He watched MinJi walk towards her bed and there was a garment that looked all too familiar.   
"Mother's dress?" Sungmin grazed his fingers just above the dress, knowing he couldn't physically touch it. He found himself slightly chuckling, "You have outdone yourself Kyuhyun."  
"Maybe I shouldn't go." He heard another voice he could only assume was Wendy.  
"Nonsense, you're going." MinJi replied, admiring the dress.  
"But I don't have a prince there waiting for me, and do the royals really want a bunch of dolled up peasants in their castle?"  
"Of course we do." Sungmin automatically answered then remembered it was pointless.  
"Of course they do." MinJi's quite too similar response made Sungmin snap his gaze towards her. "If they didn't then they would not have offered."  
"I suppose you're right." Wendy pouted. "I will be changing over here on my side of the room."  
"And I will be over here." MinJi picked up the dress and put it against herself. She swayed it around as she looked down, picturing how perfect things were going to go tonight. She was thinking about Kyuhyun, Sungmin could very well see that. Right in this moment he wished he had the ability to read minds because that would be very useful right now.  
He suddenly paused when he recalled something Wendy had just said. ''I don't have a prince there waiting for me''. The only one she could mean is Kyuhyun of course. Did Kyuhyun come to see her somehow? Did he not know how dangerous that was for him? Not only the exposure to the sun but also the dangers of certain people lurking around..  
"You're awfully cheerful." Wendy broke Sungmin from his thoughts. "Are you fantasizing again?"  
"Perhaps." MinJi smirked back. "I can't stop thinking about those dreams I have been having recently. What do you think they mean?"  
"Well I don't know, it could mean a lot of things." Sungmin suddenly felt as if their voices were very far away. He felt dizzy as if he were about to collapse. He knew he had no choice but to go back now.  
"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun's voice sounded close now, like it was right in front of him. Sungmin opened his eyes and lifted his head to see Kyuhyun. "Sungmin, you won't like me saying this but you don't look very well."  
Sungmin's eyes had been finally turned back to their normal black color, now they were once again a dark grey. Before he could reply, he felt the dizziness return once again, making everything go black. Kyuhyun watched his brother faint from exhaustion, just like he said could happen.   
"Sungmin wake up." Kyuhyun shook him. "Wake up! Tell me what you saw."  
It took a few more shakes to get Sungmin to open his eyes.   
"I saw her." Sungmin's voice spoke in a weak whisper. "She is excited to see you."  
"And the dreams? Is she having them too?" Kyuhyun asked eagerly.   
"Yes." Sungmin answered. "You can see it all too if you would like."   
"Oh, right." Kyuhyun remembered and put his hand on Sungmin's shoulder again. He could see everything Sungmin saw when he had projected. He saw MinJi. He saw her happy, thinking of him, watching her sway and twirl with his mother's dress. It felt as if he were returned to one of his dreams again. Once it was over he pulled his hand away. "Thank you Sungmin. Get some rest. And promise me you will feed soon, your body needs it."  
"I know." Was all Sungmin said in return. Kyuhyun nodded and made his way back to the door. As soon as he opened it, Saeun came back in.  
"Oh my, is he alright?" She quickly made her way to Sungmin who seemed so weak once again. "What happened? What did you do to him?"  
"Don't worry." Sungmin spoke to her. "It's from something I've done."  
"I hope to see the two of you later this evening." Kyuhyun bid farewell to them and shut the door. Making his way down the hall, his thoughts wandered to the possibility that he was deeply falling in love with MinJi. "No, that is ridiculous."  
Love wasn't real. There are simple lovers who move on from their momentary feelings. There are Maiden's and Page's with their vampire masters, but that was not love. They were nothing but servants and masters that many have confused for love. He couldn't believe that Sungmin had fallen under the same trick. That was not going to be him. Then there was his mother and his father who had done the same thing. That had ended in a tragedy in which his father will never recover from. That will not be him either. Ryeowook was right, these momentary feelings were just confusing him, making him believe there was something more when there really wasn't. He almost fell for it. How could he be so clueless? It was nothing but a trick.  
"Are you afraid?" He heard Ryeowook say as he reentered the kitchen. He watched Ryeowook tease one of the servants by playfully chasing her around the room while the other servants pretended not to notice. "Joy, you should be able to run must faster than that."  
Joy ended up slamming her body up against Kyuhyun who grabbed her shoulders to support her and slightly push her away from him.  
"Prince Kyuhyun-" Joy's terrified eyes looked up at him. He took a moment to debate with himself on whether or not he wanted to be less like Ryeowook or Sungmin. Well Eunhyuk was already right considering the circumstances. Since when was he anything like Sungmin at all? He and Ryeowook always thrived together no matter how much they bickered. "Please make him stop."  
"But he is right." Kyuhyun smirked at her, gripping her shoulders so tightly that she squealed in pain. "It is said that one always runs faster when they are scared. Does that fact not apply to you?"  
Joy felt herself shaking in fear. She looked at Kyuhyun then turned around and saw Ryeowook.   
"Took you long enough." Ryeowook chuckled at him.   
"Just get it over with."  
"Well I'm not going to finish her off here just yet." Ryeowook brushed his fingers against Joy's cheek. "I'm taking a liking to this one."  
Since Irene was gone, they now both needed someone else to favor. "Maybe I have to."  
"That is more like it." Ryeowook smirked in approval before looking into Joy's eyes, making her fall into trance as his turned green.  
Sungmin was right about Kyuhyun getting closer to learning the truth, the truth being he finally found his true mate. But that didn't mean he was any closer to accepting it...


	6. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kyuhyun makes a life changing decision. Prince Ryeowook fears Lord Jongwoon knows their family secret.

"Lord Jongwoon, you will have to find someone else to help prepare dinner this evening. I have some place to be tonight." MinJi stood in Jongwoon's bedroom doorway with her hands folded in front of her.   
"That is quite alright, for I won't be present this evening as well." Jongwoon stood in front of his body length mirror as he prepared himself. He gestured to his bed that had his cloak lying upon it. "Since you're here, make yourself useful and hand me my cloak."  
"Yes sir." MinJi paced in and picked up the short gold cloak which matched Jongwoon's gold and black suit.  
"If I may, where exactly is it you are going to on this fine evening?" Jongwoon asked curiously. She could see him staring at her small figure in the mirror. His eyes were dark and intimidating but she wasn't going to let him scare her like he did everyone else.   
"The castle." MinJi put his cloak around his shoulders then made her way to stand in between him and the mirror so she could tie the strings together. "I'm guessing someone of your stature will be attending as well?"  
"You are correct." Jongwoon smirked down at her, wanting her lean fingers at his collar to tremble but she kept her stance. "Tell me. Why do you think the royal family is allowing a bunch of working filths like you intrude their household?"  
"I-I never really thought about it." MinJi replied, refusing to look up at him.   
"Because, my sweet, they are testing the obedience of worthless beings such as yourself. They only want sophisticated, respected, and wealthy people like me in their presence. To them, you are just a number of mindless sheep who were born to follow under us. They don't want you there pretending you are like us. It is a trick to test if you will stay where you belong. If so, then this kingdom is most certainly worth ruling."  
"That's not true." She knew exactly what he was doing. This was just another one of his tactics of trying to convince her to marry him. Well it wasn't going to work, nor was this tactic improving at making him somewhat more admirable.  
"Even so, you would seem much more appropriate if you had a proper man on your arm. In fact," Jongwoon suddenly had the audacity to take hold of her hand, "Maybe it is me who would be lucky to have you on my arm to gladly show off, as my new wife. That way your life will have some meaning."  
"Stop it." MinJi yanked her hand away.  
"Excuse me, who are you to command me?" Jongwoon put his hand underneath her chin to lift her head so she would be forced to look into his eyes as he whispered, "Don't forget who you belong to."  
"I haven't." MinJi looked back at him just as fiercely then escaped his touch. He smirked in return, allowing her to leave.   
He couldn't get over that attitude of hers. No matter what, she didn't back down and it was what he loved most about her. He knew she would be perfect at his side. She would see it one day, he was sure of it. She was stubborn for sure, but she couldn't stay stubborn forever.  
__  
Saeun's quiet moans were breathtaking. Sungmin had his fangs buried deep into the right side of her neck, sucking her sweet blood from her veins. It was the first time in weeks, so the sensation was even more pleasurable. She held his strong shoulders for support, allowing him to take more.   
Saeun had finally gotten enough strength back and after insisting again and again, Sungmin realized he couldn't fight his thirst any longer, so he didn't waste another second to get her blood onto his taste buds. Just as her moans grew louder, to both their dismay, he pulled away. He remained hovering over her with her crimson blood covering his lips.  
"Why did you stop?" She asked, almost panting for a proper breath.  
"I think I've had enough for today. I do not wish to make you weak again." Sungmin licked his lips clean then brushed the back of his hand gently down her cheek.   
"You worry too much about me." Saeun blushed.   
"How could I not? You mean too much to me." He smiled down at her sweet face. She put one of her hands on the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, not caring that his mouth still tasted fresh of her blood. A sudden knock at the door made Sungmin break the kiss to look into the doorway to see Kyuhyun, who was fully dressed in his dark suit along with his cloak.  
"I hate to interrupt but Sungmin, you are needed for some assistance." Kyuhyun gestured for Sungmin to leave with him.  
"Very well." Sungmin nodded to his brother then turned back to Saeun. "You should get ready. I'll be back in a moment."  
He gave her a final kiss then proceeded down the hall with Kyuhyun.  
"What is this assistance you need me for?" Sungmin asked, buttoning up the top of his shirt since the first couple were undone.   
"People are now arriving and Ryeowook is still reeking havoc in the kitchen, which is becoming too distracting for the servants to get the rest of their work done." Kyuhyun answered, "Also, we have a dreaded council meeting tomorrow to discuss what happened recently with Saeun."  
"I'm not comfortable with anyone else knowing Saeun is here. Don't tell them."  
"Don't worry, father had the same feeling as you. They won't know."  
"May I ask you one thing?"  
Kyuhyun nodded, "Sure."  
"Saeun can't remember a thing about the incident. She was unconscious almost the entire time until she was brought here." Sungmin looked at him desperately, "Do you know who it was that took her? Did you see his face?"  
"Ryeowook saw him. It was the lord who you and father had been discussing with, Yuya Fujiwara." Kyuhyun sighed. "He escaped shortly after we arrived to rescue her."  
Kyuhyun noticed Sungmin's eyes turning red with rage but he forced himself to keep his composure. The two continued down into the other corridor to get to the main floor.  
"So all that time, he was looking at me straight in the eye and lying to me?" Sungmin's voice shook, "He thought he could take the one who gives my existence meaning so simply then rid of her like she's nothing, all simply as an act of war?"  
"I'm sorry we couldn't stop him. We had no time. There was an ambush which almost cost me my own life."  
"Do not apologize." Sungmin hushed him, "I understand. If you hadn't gotten her when you did, she and I would both be dead. When the time comes, I will kill him myself."  
Kyuhyun surprisingly chuckled, "You are no fighter, my brother. You didn't even have the strength to kill a single one of the mortals you preyed on before Saeun."  
"Well, his is a life I hold no respect for." Sungmin replied fiercely.   
Kyuhyun and Sungmin entered the kitchen to see Ryeowook grabbing a terrified Joy and throwing her across the room onto the marble floor. Just when he stepped over her and raised his hand, Sungmin was immediately at his side and snatched his wrist firmly.  
"Enough of your nonsense." Sungmin commanded his baby brother.  
"You know I must treat all the new servants equally. I am simply showing her how things work around here." Ryeowook smirked but Sungmin only gripped his wrist tighter.  
"No, this is not how things are supposed to work around here. Feeding, yes. Abuse, absolutely not you savage lurker. The entire city is now entering this place and I will not have you giving this family's secret away nor will I allow you harming anyone else tonight. Understood?"  
Ryeowook snatched his wrist back, giving his older brother an angry grimace.   
"You act as if you already wear the crown. Until that time, I don't have to follow a single order you try giving me. It doesn't matter anyway, because that crown is mine." Ryeowook spat. Since Sungmin wasn't going to bother replying, Ryeowook stomped his way to the door, "I'll be in my room."   
"Thank you, sire." Joy sat up at Sungmin's feet, her voice sounding fragile and still rather frightened.   
"It was no trouble." Sungmin offered his hand to help her stand. He carefully put both hands on her face to look at her complexion to be sure she was okay. "You are free of your remaining duties today. You can go rest in your room or enjoy the party with the rest of us. Whichever you prefer."  
"Oh, no." Joy shook her head modestly, "I wouldn't dream of it. I will stay here, I'm quite alright."  
Sungmin gave her a kind smile, "Very well. Off you go then."  
"You show too much mercy on them." Kyuhyun commented once Joy was gone.   
"I don't recall that being such a terrible thing, but in fact the opposite." Sungmin commented in return and went to make his own leave. "I will be in my room freshening up. Tell father I will join him in the main hall in a moment."  
MinJi looked at herself in the mirror over and over, not able to believe it was herself she was seeing. The black and silver dress fit to her body so perfectly. Wendy assisted her with the makeup, enhancing her beauty even more and was the first time she has ever worn the stuff. Nerves began bubbling in her stomach, making her suddenly second guess her decision on going.   
She did look beautiful, too beautiful in fact that she might as well be royalty, but what if Jongwoon tried getting in the way of her one and only time in the palace? Would the prince she so very well adored already be turned off if he thinks she is already taken by her own master? However, Kyuyhyun did kiss her, did he not? As forward as his actions were, it still felt so right. If they really could become something special, surely Jongwoon would have no effect on that. She was happy he left soon after she escaped his room; it would buy her some avoidance of him at least until she reached the palace herself.  
"Are you ready?" Wendy stood at her side of the room. She turned from standing next to her bed to approach MinJi, wearing the dress she had bought out at the shops. It was a lovely lavender with a matching mask, complimenting her fair skin, and leaving her shoulders bare.   
"As ready as I'll ever be." MinJi replied. "The castle is close enough. We will walk."  
MinJi and Wendy walked with arms linked and holding their shoes in their free hand, their feet barefoot the entire way. The only guards they saw once they entered the castle were the two guarding the front gate. If it weren't for their jittering hearts, they would have found it quite odd and how could it not be? What castle didn't have at least a hundred guards? Did the royals not crave protection? Or was it perhaps they did not need it?  
Right after entering, the two put on their shoes then paced eagerly to the main hall like the rest of the guests who entered just before them. The main hall was bigger than they had originally imagined. The width alone was the size of an entire manor on its own. Wendy saw MinJi already engrossed in Prince Kyuhyun's image, so she decided to go off on her own and succeeded in getting a dance from a handsome-looking lord.   
The king sat in his chair with only his youngest sons by his side. Where was Prince Sungmin? He was already on the dance floor with a lovely lady dressed in pale pink with her dark hair down, it being so long it reached the end of her back. If it wasn't for the sparkling-pink mask then MinJi would've been able to see who the lucky lady was. Unknown to everyone besides the royals, it was Princess Saeun herself. As for Kyuhyun, he noticed MinJi right away. It was the reason why he gave her his mother's dress. It looked absolutely perfect on her, like she was meant to be one of them.   
"Do my eyes deceive me?" Ryeowook stepped closer to Kyuhyun's side, "Or am I seeing the peasant you've been eyeing wearing mother's dress?"  
"Your eyes do not deceive you." Kyuhyun replied while staring blissfully at MinJi from across the room. "It was a gift so that I would be able to spot her in this crowd. Looks like I have succeeded haven't I?"  
"You have lost your mind, I swear." Ryeowook rolled his eyes. "Don't you realize what is happening to you? You're becoming just as pathetic as Sungmin."  
"And as of this moment, I don't care." Kyuhyun then stepped down so he could make his way to MinJi. Whenever he saw her, all reason seemed to simply leave him; nothing else seemed to matter. He forgot about wanting to rebel against this feeling invading his dark heart. It was like the universe were demanding they be together, and he knew he couldn't fight it any longer. MinJi stood still in the crowd and stared right back at him as he got closer. When he reached her, he held out his hand for her to take. "Oh MinJi?"  
"Yes, your highness?" MinJi looked up at his tall stature.   
"Care to join me?"   
"I'd be honored."   
MinJi took Kyuhyun's hand and escorted her past the dance floor. The moment he touched her, the rest of the world drifted away, leaving them in their own blissful paradise; just them two. His eyes never left hers and she had no intention of looking away either. Leading her away from the hall, he decided to bring her some place much more magnificent and peaceful.  
"Where are we going?" MinJi couldn't help but laugh a little due to the excitement boiling in her gut.   
"There is a place I wanted to show you." Kyuhyun let go of her hand so he could open the door then took her hand again to lead her outside to the gardens. It was the one place that remained untouched by the darkness like the rest of the castle was consumed by. He could remember his mother always enjoying spending her time out here and even helped make it as beautiful as it was now. Not only were the many variety of flowers such as all kinds of colored roses to lilies, but there were two spacious fountains and tall sculpted grass.   
"This is lovely." MinJi smiled in admiration.   
"I'm glad you think so." Kyuhyun smiled back then removed his mask. "I have been waiting so impatiently for this moment, have you?"  
"Yes." MinJi blushed behind her own mask. "Also, I have been meaning to ask you about that kiss you gave me before-"   
"I have been wanting to apologize for that. It was wrong of me to approach you that way and so soon. Please forgive me. I'm simply not used to feeling this way."  
"I cannot forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. I too am not used to feeling this way." MinJi replied, feeling her heart beat faster and not knowing he could hear it. "If it were anyone else then I know I would have refused them. I don't know how or why you are so different. You just, are."  
"The way we are talking is absolute insanity." Kyuhyun shook his head, trying to remember Ryeowook's words, "We do not even know each other. How could we possibly feel so strongly for one another?"  
"I don't know. What I do know, is that when I saw you just a few moments ago when I arrived here, I realized I do not care about how insane it is. We can take whatever time we have to get to know about each other." MinJi then frowned, "I understand if you don't want to pursue this any further though. As a lord's servant, I am not permitted nor am I worthy enough for your time."  
"Don't leave." Kyuhyun called to her when he saw her turning away. To his relief, she did stop and turn back to face him. He took the opportunity to come close to her and gently remove her mask from her beautiful face. "I think I have already accepted that I don't care either. If the universe wills it, then I will it too."  
He wasn't sure when his hands were suddenly cradling her face and caressing his thumbs against her soft skin, but that was the least of his worries. She looked up at his godly handsome face, wanting to desperately kiss him again. She could tell he did not want to act on such impulses again so suddenly, so she took it upon herself to do it for him. Her lips touching his made him feel like all his wrongs were forgiven. Most of all, he no longer felt like a monster. She was like a ray of pure sunshine parting the dark clouds above him. He couldn't bring himself to fight it any longer. She was now and forever will be, his everything.  
Forcing himself to break away from her, he let their lips part just barely enough so he could speak. He had to think about what he was going to do next. He knew he had to find his brother and speak with him, but he didn't want to leave MinJi's side now that he finally had her.   
"Do you wish to get to know each other?" Kyuhyun asked.   
"Yes, I do." MinJi answered.  
"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to do that." He took her hand in his, "Would you like to start your stories while we dance?"  
"Here?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Kyuhyun smiled charmingly, making MinJi blush.   
How could she possibly refuse him?  
Ryeowook couldn't take the madness he was being forced to witness. First his father letting the entire town into their home, then seeing not one but both of his brothers hopelessly swoon over useless mortal women. Was he the only one left in this family who was sane?   
Frustrated enough, he left the main hall and made his way down another corridor to go back to his room and stay there for the rest of the night. On his way to his hall, he heard a peculiar sound towards the end, like someone was opening door after door. All of the servants were supposed to be either in the kitchen or the main hall.   
If it was one of the servants, then he guessed it was lucky that he was close enough to his own private space so he could punish them without anyone interrupting. However, when he quickly made his way down to the end of the hall, what he saw was no servant. His suspicions were correct. Someone was opening door after door and peeking inside, obviously snooping around.   
"Lord Jongwoon, may I ask what it is you are doing in my corridor?" Ryeowook approached him. Jongwoon froze when he heard Ryeowook's voice. He quickly shut the door and turned to face the youngest prince.  
"My mistake, your highness." Jongwoon forced the polite words through his teeth. Having already thought of his lie, he decided to use it. "I was simply looking for one of my servants who was accompanying me tonight. No harm intended."  
"No one is permitted past the first floor unless me, my brothers, or my father were to grant permission." Ryeowook eyed him suspiciously. "And if I'm not mistaken, it seems to me like you are trying to find something else."  
Jongwoon chuckled darkly and shook his head, "With all due respect, I have no idea what you mean."  
"Oh I think you do, but out of promise to my father to be on my best behavior tonight, I suggest you leave before I do suspect you of something." Oh how he wanted to use his ability of hypnosis to find out what this lord was hiding. He knew he couldn't though. He promised his father he would not do anything that could reveal their family secret, also if this Lord Jongwoon was who Sungmin was suspecting him to be, then he knew he could not take the risk. Ryeowook gestured for him to pass, "Go on."  
"I apologize for disturbing you." Jongwoon's dark eyes didn't break away from the young prince as their paths crossed. The slight smirk alone on Jongwoon's face was enough to let Ryeowook know that he definitely knew, or at least suspected something. If Sungmin was right, then he sure hoped Jongwoon came to a dead end.   
The well being of their family depended on it.   
"Ryeowook," Sungmin approached with Saeun at his arm, "I thought I saw Lord Jongwoon go in this direction. What was he doing?"  
"Exactly what you think he was doing. He was snooping around, trying to find evidence on us." Ryeowook replied.  
"We have to be extremely cautious now. He is on our council and we are preparing to do business with him. He cannot know Saeun is here."  
"Sungmin," Saeun intervened, "Why are you so insistent about keeping my rescue a secret? They will find out some time."  
"Because my love, we were betrayed. And until we learn more about who we can trust, then you must understand. I only want to keep you safe, you know that."   
Saeun nodded, "I do understand."  
"Was your curiosity the only reason you came to find me?" Ryeowook asked impatiently, wanting them to stop being so open about their "love" in front of him since it made him feel sick.  
"Fortunately, no." Sungmin replied, " Kyuhyun says he needs to speak with us and that it is very imperative that he does."  
"Is not off prancing the night with a peasant girl?" Ryeowook rolled his eyes.  
"Believe it or not, that is exactly what he wants to talk to us about."  
"Fine then. Let's see what he wants."  
__  
"Kyuhyun, are you sure?" Sungmin had asked with concern. "You must realize that once you do this, there is no going back."  
"I'm sure."  
They waited until everyone had left. Kyuhyun forced himself to watch MinJi go but reminded himself he would be seeing her again very soon. He and Sungmin followed MinJi home and waited until she was fast asleep from the wine she had drunk earlier. Once they were sure she wouldn't wake, they crept through her window, and took her.  
MinJi later awoken to see herself in this red tent. It was elegant but the atmosphere was what made her afraid. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing a long black-laced and strapped nightgown with a thin see-through silk robe. She stood from the bed she was laying on and rushed to the tent curtain doors. Only after a few steps, the curtain doors thrashed open and revealed Prince Sungmin and Ryeowook marching in.  
MinJi saw the determined looks in their eyes and could only slowly back away in fear. Sungmin quickly got behind her and pinned her right arm behind her back. She groaned and struggled but his grip was too strong.  
"Just relax." Ryeowook snapped as he approached her, holding a big knife in his hand. Her eyes widened in fear at the sight of it. Relaxing was the last thing she could do right now. "Sungmin, her arm please. And keep her still."  
Sungmin grabbed the back of MinJi's left wrist and held out her arm with her palm facing upward. She squirmed in retaliation as best she could but he only gripped tighter. Ryeowook held her wrist as well over Sungmin's hand then lifted the knife in his other hand. MinJi cried out in fear but Ryeowook didn't hesitate to put the tip of the knife to the end of her forearm. He dragged the knife down the center of her forearm deeply, making her scream at the top of her lungs in pain. He didn't stop until he reached the knife just below the start of her palm. He tore the knife away and forced himself to wipe the blood off of it with a cloth instead of his tongue.  
MinJi saw her thick and warm red blood gushing out of her arm like thick flowing water stream. It hurt so badly that tears fell from her eyes and she whimpered in pain. The blood kept coming out and it was so warm that it made her cringe in disturbance. Ryeowook poked his head out of the tent for a quick moment then came back in.   
"He's all ready?" Sungmin asked, still trying to keep a panicking MinJi still. It was only a matter of time until she started feeling light headed.   
"Yes, he's ready." Ryeowook nodded then smirked as he approached MinJi again. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and put his face close to hers. "Now you will be ready too."  
She couldn't try fighting them off any longer. Now she felt calm and incredibly sleepy. It wasn't because of her bleeding arm. Instead, it was because of the beautiful emerald green that suddenly filled her eyes.   
"Now then," Ryeowook stared into her eyes, "You will behave and do everything we say. Understand? Good. And when you wake, I promise all of this will feel like nothing but a blurry nightmare. Now let's get a move on before I change my mind on helping with this disgraceful madness."   
MinJi fell limp into Sungmin's chest with her eyes still wide open. Sungmin supported her and assisted her out of the tent, guiding her to a very familiar place. She was outside in the gardens Kyuhyun had taken her to earlier that night. But instead of the peaceful and beautiful atmosphere it had before, it was now dark and terrifying. Next to the fountain, there was a circle of lit torches. MinJi's conscious mind continued to panic inside but she could not retaliate again due to Ryeowook's mysterious hold on her. She was moving as if she were sleepwalking and her breathing was slow and steady as if she really were sleeping soundly, but her heart continued racing in fear at what was going to come of her.   
Sungmin helped her to the circle of torches, making her stand in the center and hold out her bleeding arm. In no moment at all, someone else appeared in front of her. Dressed in all black with his shirt partially unbuttoned, was none other than Prince Kyuhyun. He cuffed his sleeve up to his elbow, and let Ryeowook take the blade and give him the same cut that was given to MinJi. She had no idea what to think when she saw him hiss in pain, following the oozing of black blood from the wound. What are you?  
"Join hands please." Sungmin's soft voice spoke next to them. Kyuhyun took MinJi's left hand into his own and made their wounds touch and come together. "Kyuhyun, by sharing blood, you are vowing to never separate from your mortal and to feed on her and her alone. From this day forward until death, she is your faithful servant. Do you accept?"  
Kyuhyun looked at his MinJi in front of him. Their blood together couldn't feel more right but he was hesitant. They would be bound together, but he had already decided that was a risk worth taking. He finally chose his side.  
"I accept." Kyuhyun let the words escape his lips, making Ryeowook sigh in disappointment.   
"Oh MinJi," Sungmin turned to MinJi, "By sharing blood, you are vowing to never separate from your vampire and shall be fed on by him and him alone. From this day forward until death, he is your master. You will obey every order without question as his faithful servant. Do you accept?"  
MinJi had no idea what was happening. There was too much to process and her mind was too foggy to make sense of it all. Unfortunately, due to Ryeowook's command, she had to do everything they said, whether she wanted to or not.   
"I accept." MinJi said in a hushed whisper. Sungmin then nodded while Ryeowook angrily left back into the castle. Kyuhyun and MinJi watched their blood mix and drip onto the ground in between them, binding them until death. When their hands parted, their bleeding immediately stopped.  
"You will be okay, MinJi." Kyuhyun came closer and gently held her shoulders. "Just relax. Relax, and go back to sleep. Everything will be different in the morning."  
And just like that she found herself fast asleep once again. Only this time, it was by Kyuhyun's command. Until death, she would obey every command, no matter how big or small. Until death, they were bound to each other.   
Until death, she will be his Maiden...


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinJi's trust in Prince Kyuhyun is put to the test. Prince Sungmin has an involuntary projection that possibly puts him too far to return.

By sharing blood, you are vowing to never separate from your vampire and shall be fed on by him and him alone. From this day forward until death, he is your master. You will obey every order without question as his faithful servant. Do you accept?"  
MinJi had no idea what was happening. There was too much to process and her mind was too foggy to make sense of it all. Unfortunately, due to Ryeowook's command, she had to do everything they said, whether she wanted to or not.   
"I accept."  
"You will be okay, MinJi." Kyuhyun came closer and gently held her shoulders. "Just relax. Relax, and go back to sleep. Everything will be different in the morning."  
__  
MinJi awoke early dawn in a panic. Breathing heavily, she saw she was back in her bed. Looking don, she saw she was wearing her white night dress. What had happened the night before? Was all of it just a ludicrous dream? That was certainly what it all felt like now. Attending the masquerade, being with Prince Kyuhyun, awakening in the palace gardens then taken by the royals for some sort of ceremony; it was all a dream, it just had to be. Still, the harder she thought about the previous night's events, the less she could remember. It was all a simple blur now.  
"Oh finally! You are awake!" Wendy smiled enthusiastically. "How much wine did you drink last night to become so death like?"  
"Honestly, I'm not sure." MinJi answered, sitting up in her bed. "I can't recall having any wine."  
"Such lies! I most certainly recall you having at least one glass with the prince." Was that a smirk on Wendy's face? "You have no tolerance, do you?"  
"I suppose not." Strange, MinJi did not feel at all hungover from any wine. So why could she hardly remember a thing? "Where were we last night?"  
"That wine sure did a spell on you, hasn't it?" Wendy laughed, "The masquerade at the palace was where we were!"  
MinJi gave a slight gasp. So it wasn't a dream, she really had gone to the palace. But what of after that? The gardens, the tent, the torches, the knife, the blood...Oh so much blood! It had to have been a nightmare, there was no other way of explaining it. What she saw, it just couldn't be possible.   
When Wendy made her leave, MinJi took the opportunity to hold out her left arm and slowly lift her sleeve to give a glance. The prince's blood couldn't have been black, his brothers couldn't have held her against her will and cut her in such a way she should be now dead. But there it was as clear as day. Looking down, she saw a single mark from where she remembered the knife slitting her from wrist to elbow. Black...Just like the prince's blood.  
Feeling herself panic again, she whimpered as she stared at the eternal mark on her skin, "What did I do?"  
__  
"I still cannot believe you did such a stupid thing. I can't even fathom it." Prince Ryeowook complained to his older brother. "Not only is she a servant, but she isn't even a servant in our palace. How do you expect to feed now, brother?"  
"Stop your worrying. I already have a proposal prepared for Lord Jongwoon." Kyuhyun replied. "I have to buy her from him."  
"Well do it soon then. We don't need another situation like Sungmin's." Ryeowook rolled his eyes. He then spotted Kyuhyun putting on his cloak. "You're going now?"  
"Of course. I need to make the deal as soon as possible, and I must see MinJi before he tells her anything. I have to be the one to explain everything to her."  
"Do that and she'll never accept leaving her Lord to come here." Ryeowook smirked evilly, making Kyuhyun roll his own eyes.  
"She will accept me as I am. If she loves me as much as I love her, she will understand."  
"Love?" Ryeowook raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"  
"I know I sound insane, but it's the only word I can associate with my feelings."  
"You don't know her, brother."  
"I know her well enough." Kyuhyun replied before pulling up his hood and paced out of the castle.  
"Father will never accept this!" Ryeowook called out, but Kyuhyun wasn't listening. He then muttered to himself, "And I won't either."  
MinJi spent the morning tidying up her and Wendy's cabin. Her day's chores mainly consisted of working outdoors then going inside to help the others with preparing dinner for Jongwoon. He always offered her to sit and join him, but she always declined. She didn't care for the elegance or the delicious smell, or how much money he had. She would never want Jongwoon.   
Just as she was finishing putting new sheets on her bed, the sound of the door opening then closing caught her attention.   
"Wendy?" MinJi clled out but received no answer. She called again, "Wendy?"  
Leaving the small bedroom to enter the small kitchen, she saw no sign of anyone being there besides herself. So were she simply hearing things? Turning back around, she saw a tall figure right before her, a figure she immediately collided into when she turned and screamed in shock.  
"It's alright. It's just me." Kyuhyun's warm-deep voice filled her ears, calming her heart.  
"You frightened me." MinJi composed herself and took a step back from him. "What brings you here, your highness?"  
"It's Kyuhyun, remember?"  
"Oh, yes. Of course. I'm sorry." MinJi nodded.   
"It's alright. I am here because there is something I need to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"What do you remember of last night?" Kyuhyun asked as he wandered, looking around her house.  
"I-I don't know. Not very much." MinJi felt the mark on her arm twitch at the sight of him, like him being near was the most right thing in the world. Yet, she also had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Why?"  
"I will try to make this as clear to you in the simplest way I can." Kyuhyun's eyes darkened to a solid black. "Remove your cloak, please."  
Without being able to think, MinJi found herself untying the strings to her old brown cloak and let it fall to her feet. She couldn't take her eyes away from his even once. When she went to make a step so she could pick up her cloak, Kyuhyun interrupted.  
"Don't move. You will remain still." Kyuhyun began to slowly circle her like a hungry wolf about to take its prey. MinJi stood up straight at his words and found that she couldn't move no matter the level of her attempts. Even if she wanted to run for the hills, there was nothing she could do. She was stuck until Kyuhyun said otherwise.  
Gulping in his parched throat and licking his dry rosy lips, Kyuhyun couldn't resist pouncing himself at her, bringing her to the nearest wall in one swift movement. Gasping at his sudden action, she had no idea what was going to come next. Should she scream or succumb?   
"Speak your mind, Oh MinJi." Kyuhyun cocked his head to the side as he gazed at her beneath him, her looking up at him with her doe eyes. Because he willed it, she spoke.  
"I am confused. Afraid too." Of course he could already see that. He could hear her erratic heartbeat racing in his ears. "What just happened?"  
"It is what happened last night." Kyuhyun replied, "We made a bond so strong that we are now connected not only in mind, but also in body."  
Kyuhyun lifted his sleeve to show his red mark on his left arm. It was red from MinJi's blood.  
"I-I don't understand." MinJi stared at the mark that was just like hers.  
"Did you think that all this time, I didn't want you?"  
Being this close, the scent of her blood was so strong and deliciously mouth-watering. He could hear her anxious heart driving him crazy. He could see a prominent vein in her neck that had his black eyes changing to red.  
"Perhaps..." Kyuhyun gulped, not taking his eyes away from her neck. His fangs escaped, "This will make you understand."  
"What will?" MinJi looked up at him.   
"Forgive me." Kyuhyun muttered before quickly gripping her around her waist to pull her closest to him then sink his fangs into her neck. The last he fed was Irene. He needed this. MinJi's blood had to be the warmest, loveliest, sweetest tasting scarlet to ever touch his tongue. It had sent him into euphoria.  
Shocked by his action and the pain and the intensity, MinJi screamed in agony, trying her best to push him away only to realize it was no use. He was still as stone. So suddenly, the pain went away and was replaced by another sensation. She couldn't scream anymore. Instead her breathing became heavy as her body became hot while he took more, his mouth suckling passionately like her blood were a fine wine, his tongue caressing in all the right ways to make her toes curl.   
Instead of her hands trying to push him away, they instead tightened around his broad shoulders to hold him closer and to also support herself. If it wasn't for his strong arm around her waist, she knew her buckled knees would have already brought her to the floor. Neither wanted to stop what they were feeling. He didn't want to stop experiencing the taste. However, he knew he had to.  
Having enough, he gently let go of her skin with his teeth and kissed her neck to wash away the droplets of blood.  
"I have wanted you since I first laid my eyes on you." He purred, his face dangerously close to hers as they panted for breath, "I am your master now. And you are my faithful servant. My Maiden."  
"I can't be." MinJi gaped up at him in whisper, shaking her head in shame. "I belong to Lord Kim Jongwoon."  
"He wishes he could be as close to you as I am." Kyuhyun took her face into his hands and caressed her soft pink cheeks with his thumbs, "Be prepared to leave by tonight. I will be taking you away from this place."  
"Jongwoon would never allow it. You most certainly are mad if you think my Lord is going to even think about letting me go."  
"Perhaps I am." Kyuhyun then rested his cold skinned forehead against hers. "Though it doesn't matter because I have no choice. Our lives will be threatened if we are apart."  
"Threatened?"  
"Yes. So be prepared to leave by tonight. Understood?" MinJi was forced to nod her head instinctively at Kyuhyun's question. He brushed her pink cheek with the back of his cold hand and kissed her softly, "I shall return soon."  
As if in an instant, he was gone. She didn't even realize how heavily she had been breathing. Her fingers went to the park of her neck where Kyuhyun had bitten. Never in all her life had she felt something so intense, frightening even, yet serene...Yet so sybaritic. She knew what her beloved prince was now. He wasn't human.   
He was a monster.  
__  
"I think it's time we discuss we are to do about Japan." King Leeteuk adjusted his posture his chair. Surrounding him at the table were members of his royal council, including the three princes. Sitting directly across from Prince Kyuhyun, was Lord Jongwoon.   
"What can we possibly do right at this moment?" One of the council members spoke, "We don't even know who was behind Miss Saeun's disappearance."  
"My sons know exactly who was behind it. They had discovered it when we put forth our rescue mission for the princess."  
Lord Jongwoon raised his eyebrows and smiled passive aggressively, "Are you saying you sent your sons alone to rescue the princess with no army to protect them?"  
"I didn't say that." Leeteuk glared at the Lord.  
"I apologize. It just seems like that was what you were implying from your lack of context in your statement." Jongwoon casually shrugged. "And if they succeeded as you say, then where is she now?"  
"We have her in hiding for now. That is all anyone here needs to know." Kyuhyun raised his voice, not breaking his glare. Jongwoon glared back just the same.  
"Then who was it?"  
"It was Lord Yuya Fujiwara. He has been behind this invasion all along. Who knows who else we can't trust." Prince Ryeowook wanted to growl at the memory of when he discovered it.  
"And how could you know that?" Another council member asked him questioningly from the other side of the table.   
"I saw him with my own eyes!" Ryeowook slammed his fist against the table and stood, making his chair fly backwards. "She was being kept prisoner and left to die in the dungeon of his manor! She would be dead if I had not done what I did! He had been fooling all of us this entire time! Who knows who else in this room we can't trust!"  
Jongwoon chuckled at Ryeowook's hotheaded behavior, "Then why didn't you stop him when you had the chance? Surely someone of your abilities could."  
Before Ryeowook could jump across the table and rip his throat out, Kyuhyun interrupted, "We were ambushed and he escaped into the woods with a few of his guards. Now that we have Princess Saeun back where she belongs, he has no upper hand. We have more than enough proof of his conspiracy. Once we set out a search and find him, we will be able to end him before he can beg for mercy."  
"But where would we even begin?" Jongwoon cocked an eyebrow, "Surely he knows everyone will be looking for him now. Couldn't he be anywhere?"  
"Kim Jongwoon," Leeteuk spoke, "I would appreciate you removing your doubt that you are expressing for my sons. They are smart and have thought of a plan that will succeed."  
"That may be so, but Fujiwara most likely fled his manor for good. Like I said, he could be anywhere. Their woods are large. He could still be there, or he could be somewhere else. He could even be here in our country or on his way to a country on the other side of the world. The more time passes, the more this becomes a ghost chase."  
"Lord Jongwoon is right." Another council member commented, "Also, if the princess is to soon be wed to the eldest prince, then why has he contributed nothing to this discussion so far?"  
"Sungmin?" Leeteuk glanced over across the table at his eldest son. He noticed Sungmin's eyes were closed and his head was dipped down to his chest like he were sleeping sitting up in his chair. The King immediately knew why Sungmin was so quiet. "I apologize for my son. He is still severely ill. Ryeowook and Kyuhyun, will you two please take the liberty of escorting him back to his corridor?"  
"Right away." Kyuhyun stood with his brother, noticing the way Jongwoon was eyeing them, watching their every move. Kyuhyun kept his composure, not wanting to raise Jongwoon's suspicion any further. He and Ryeowook put Sungmin's arms around their shoulders and lifted him out of his chair and carried his lifeless body out of the room.  
"He really had to do this now?" Ryeowook groaned, pulling Sungmin onto his back so he could carry him the rest of the way.  
"You know he can't always help it." Kyuhyun replied, walking with him to Sungmin's red corridor. "Wherever Sungmin is though, he needs to hurry back. Jongwoon is beginning to be too confident."  
"What I don't understand is why Father isn't ridding of him. How could he not do anything about Fujiwara? Father is supposed to know things like this."  
"Maybe he had his suspicions, but neither of us could possibly know a betrayal like this could happen. Come on, let's set Sungmin on his bed."  
"I want that hunter out of this palace." Ryeowook growled as he set his eldest brother onto the crimson sheets.   
"You and I both. But we must trust that Father will do the right thing."  
Ryeowook rolled his eyes at his brother before leaving Sungmin's room, "Like I haven't heard that one before."  
Kyuhyun ignored his comment and returned his attention to his elder brother who continued to show no signs of returning to his body any time soon.   
"Come on, Sungmin." Kyuhyun shook Sungmin's shoulder gently, "Where are you?"  
Sungmin couldn't hear Kyuhyun's words. He remembered being in a meeting with the merchants and Lords of their royal council. Everything seemed to be just fine until he remembered his father mentioning Japan. Hearing Yuya Fujiwara's name was the last thing he remembered before blacking out. He hated when his projection decided to act on its own. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the middle of the woods. Which woods? Where? Looking around he only saw trees with the sun above. The sun could only harm his physical body, so he knew he need not worry.   
Sungmin had begun to wander through the woods in search of something he did not yet know. Why was he here? Where was he in the first place? How far away from home were these woods? How far away did his projection take him?   
"The manor isn't safe, sir." Sungmin stopped his steps when he heard a voice. Turning his head, he saw what seemed to be two guards. With them, was Yuya Fujiwara.   
"You!" Sungmin felt his growing rage at the sight of him. Growling, he sprinted towards Fujiwara, just to pass right through him as if he were nothing but a cool breeze. Sungmin reminded himself that he wasn't physically here. He could not tear Fujiwara to shreds like he wanted to do in this very moment. They could not see him, feel him, nor hear him. He was nothing but a ghost.  
"What of my son?" Fujiwara spoke. Sungmin felt lucky that he was able to understand every single word.   
"Sir, if it really was vampires attacking the manor, I don't think there is hope for your son."  
"We must go back and make sure!"   
"He's dead!" Sungmin shouted at him, "That is not even close to what you deserve! You have no idea what you nearly took from me!"  
Sungmin went to attack again, just to once again go straight through him.   
"If it helps, sir Fujiwara, I saw one of the intruders." One of the guards spoke as they walked. "I saw the youngest son of the King you had been conspiring against."  
"Then they must have came to save that silly girl." Fujiwara gritted his teeth, "It should've been useless, she was near death anyway. She won't survive the trip back to her country."  
"Then what do we do now? With Saeun dead and the royal family knowing of our betrayal, surely they'll be looking for you now, sir."  
"Which is an even much more imperative reason not to return to your manor, sir Fujiwara. It will be the first place their army will look for you."  
"It will be simple." Fujiwara walked with Sungmin right at his side, "I will flee to Spain, and that family will be ridded of soon enough."  
"What makes you think that, sir?"  
Sungmin watched Fujiwara smirk menacingly, "Lord Jongwoon already informed me of his plan."  
"What plan?" Sungmin shouted, "He knows what we are, doesn't he?! Doesn't he?!"  
Sungmin suddenly felt himself become lightheaded, causing him to stop following Fujiwara. Fujiwara was still in Japan, planning to flee to Spain. Sungmin had never projected this far from his body before. He knew he had go back, but there was one problem. He had no idea how to get back. He was so far away and did not even project here at his own will. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself back home. Opening his eyes, he still only saw the trees. He was stuck.   
He fell to the forest floor, his weakness making him unable to stand. "Saeun." He called, hoping she could hear. He tried as hard as he could to will himself back home to his body. He could feel himself become weaker each time he opened his eyes and kept seeing the trees. He had to find his way back. He had to.  
"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun shook his shoulder harder. Little did he know, Sungmin was too far away to be able to hear him.  
"Oh, Sungmin!" Saeun rushed into the room. She threw herself on top of Sungmin's body and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest that only continued to move ever so faintly. "What's happened?"  
"He's just projected. He could be very far, so I'm not sure when he'll wake up." Kyuhyun comforted her, "Don't leave his side. It might help him be able to find his way back."  
"I'll stay." Saeun lifted her head to kiss Sungmin's cold cheek. "Now go, your highness."  
"As you wish." Kyuhyun bowed his head to her, "I have something important to attend to anyway. Come find me or my father when he wakes."  
__  
Lord Jongwoon arrived home with confidence. He had gladly accepted Prince Kyuhyun's offer, simply because he knew this would not be the end. No, this was only the beginning.   
"Bring MinJi to me." Jongwoon called from inside his bedroom to one of his servants that was by the door. When she did arrive, he noticed her attempt at pulling down her sleeve on her left arm.   
"Yes, Lord Jongwoon?" MinJi spoke with that continued stubborn tone, trying to hide her frustration that she held for him. He loved it, simply because he knew he would soon make her pay for it. That was what made her fierce and strong personality so fun. It was going to be even more satisfying to destroy.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I no longer require your services." He spoke calmly, surprising her. So the prince was able to convince him after all?  
"What do you mean by that?" MinJi asked, trying to make it seem like she knew nothing.  
"I received a very good offer. You are going to go be a servant for the royal family. I put in a good word for you, saying you are dedicated and work hard, so don't make me look bad."  
"To be honest, I never thought you would even consider the matter."  
"On the contrary, my sweet, this is actually the perfect way to make you mine." Jongwoon stalked towards her and grabbed her hand. "You will see first hand what they are. Soon enough, you will be mine again. And I will be free to do with you as I wish."  
MinJi snatched her hand away at his words. She looked up at the Lord with that familiar fierceness in her eyes, "I will never be yours. And I know what he is. Even if the prince and the rest of his family are monsters, they will always be more human than you will ever be."  
"Oh?" Jongwoon snatched her wrist to pull her closer to him. "Then why did he murder your precious friend? Irene."  
MinJi's jaw dropped at the sound of her name. Irene, one of her closest friends. She was dead? No, he had to be lying. Jongwoon was capable of telling such a false tale.   
"You are lying."  
"Am I?" Jongwoon smirked, "Ask him yourself. You will have all the time in the world now."  
He shoved her away when he released her wrist from his tight grip. She slowly stepped down the spiral staircase, thinking about what Lord Jongwoon just told her. Was he warning her? About what? She saw what the prince's could do. She understood what Kyuhyun was. Was she just another in their line of feeding? Now that Irene was dead, Jongwoon made it clear that she was next. Still, she tried to convince herself Kyuhyun would never harm her. And still again, he had probably convinced Irene the same. She saw Irene before her death. She saw how pale, fragile, sad, and lifeless she had become. Was that what was going to come of her if she went?  
A knock on the manor door broke her from her thoughts once she reached the bottom of the steps. She assured to another servant that she could answer it and opened the door to see a small group of servant girls she did not recognize.  
"Are you Miss Oh MinJi?" The girl in the front asked.  
"Yes." MinJi answered, "What is it you need?"  
"My name is Joy. We have been sent by the behalf of the second prince. We are here to bring you to the palace where he will welcome you."  
It was time to enter the palace. What was she to do? It wasn't like she had a choice. Jongwoon had sold his rights, Kyuhyun said it would be dangerous if they were kept apart. There was no choice. She had to go with them and see the monsters that she was now beginning to not only fear, but despise.   
The palace doors opened and Eunhyuk was there to greet her when she entered. It was bigger than she thought, and oh so beautiful. Who would ever believe such dark beings lived here?  
"Oh MinJi." Kyuhyun held out his hand. Behind him was the king himself, following the third prince. "Welcome."  
She noticed the way Prince Ryeowook glared at her, his eyes flaring red for a brief moment. He glared like she were a disgusting nuisance. It was no problem though, since she hated him just the same. She looked back at Kyuhyun's hand. Instead of taking it, she treaded right past him with the other servant girls to head to their lower quarters, Kyuhyun not missing her glance from the side of her eye when she passed him. When he took his hand back, he couldn't help but smile.  
He knew this would pass. It would not be the end. This was only the beginning...


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ryeowook proves what he is willing to do to become the new king. MinJi learns to see Prince Kyuhyun in a new light.

"Has he awakened yet?" Ryeowook entered his eldest brother's room to see him remaining the same as he was before. "What is taking him so long?"  
"He is lost, I know he is." Saeun gazed down at Sungmin's body that was barely making the smallest of breaths. It were as if he were in nothing but the deepest of sleeps. "He must have traveled too far. There is no other reason to why he has not been able to return. Oh, Sungmin! Where are you?"  
"Brother, I swear if you don't come back this instant I will tear your-"  
"Ryeowook!" Saeun gasped, "What has got you in such a sour mood today?"  
"It's that stupid peasant girl." Ryeowook growled, clenching his fists, "Damn Kyuhyun, how dare he bring her here and reveal our family secret? To make matters worse, she wants nothing to do with him now. Isn't that just the funniest thing?"  
"Isn't that lady his Maiden now? It is imperative that she be here. Do you want what happened to me and Sungmin to happen to Kyuhyun?"  
"Kyuhyun, of course not. But her-" Ryeowook gritted his teeth "-It would no tragic loss. What? Are you surprised with me now?"  
Saeun shook her head as she stood to face him, "I knew you could be cruel, I am perfectly aware of the things you've done here. But you will understand that if something happens to that girl, it will be the end for Kyuhyun too."  
"He'll get over it, we are alike in that way. Unlike Sungmin who is just like our pathetic father."  
Ryeowook was taken aback when Saeun smacked him across his face, which even surprised herself. Angered further, he impulsively grabbed her wrist tightly, making her wince when he yanked her closer to him to intimidate her.   
Not wanting to show him her fear, she risked looking him in his dangerous eyes anyway. "How could you say that? How dare you treat me this way in Sungmin's presence?"   
"Because Sungmin's not here." Ryeowook smirked. He released her wrist and made his way towards the door. "Don't leave his side until he wakes."  
Saeun cradled her wrist with her opposite hand, watching her soon to be brother in law waltz out the door with his cape swaying behind him. This was the man who saved her back in Japan? Of course he didn't save her for her, it was to save his brother. Or perhaps it was something even bigger than that. Then again, he was always the hot head. He was just angry and she didn't help.   
Tearing her from her thoughts, she felt a sensation on her left arm. She looked at the mark that was black from her Sungmin's blood. It was a tingly sensation, similar to when her and Sungmin had been reunited after being separated for so long. Anxious, she rushed back to Sungmin's side.  
"Sungmin?" She placed her hand on his cold-pale cheek, "Sungmin, my dearest. I'm here. Where are you?"  
Sungmin? Sungmin, my dearest.  
Sungmin heard that familiar voice. He had been staring up at the beautiful Japan sky for who knows how long now. He had felt himself weakening, but from hearing her voice, he could feel a spark in his heart. He smiled up at the bright sky and closed his eyes, envisioning nothing but Saeun in his mind.   
"Saeun..." He whispered to himself, "Saeun..."  
"Sungmin?" Saeun put her hand on his chest, feeling his breathing becoming normal, his heart finally starting to beat faster. "Sungmin?"  
"Saeun." Her name escaped his lips, his voice sounding scratchy like he was parched. When he opened his eyes, he saw his blood red ceiling.  
"Sungmin, thank god!" Saeun threw her arms around him.  
"It's okay, dearest." Sungmin put an arm around her to keep her close. "Thank you for bringing me back."  
"What happened? Where did you go?"  
Sungmin remembered seeing Yuya Fujiwara in the woods in Japan. He remembered hearing his plan. He could feel his black blood boil in his ice cold veins once again. He lifted his free hand and put his fingers to her chin so she would look him in the eye.   
"I know what he is planning."  
__  
MinJi took to staying down in the lower quarters for the first few hours of being in the castle. She thought about being so mesmerized when she entered the first time. It was when everything seemed so beautiful and open. She should have known better than to trust him so easily. He made it seem like he were kind and wanted to be with her. In reality, he was nothing but the darkest of beings who fed on life and took it away from others. He and the rest of them, were nothing but monsters.   
"You can't stay down here forever you know." Kyuhyun stood in the doorway of her room. "In fact, there is no need for you to stay down here at all."  
She didn't say anything back. She didn't want to talk to him. Even though her arm tingled in relief of his presence, she refused to come any closer to him. Instead, she stayed huddled in the corner on her bed, which was nothing more than some blankets on the ground.   
"I don't know what has caused you to behave this way towards me, considering you weren't like this the last time we were together." Kyuhyun shrugged. Why was she like this all of a sudden? Why wasn't she thrilled about finally being here and away from that Kim Jongwoon? "Are you going to tell me what's troubling you?"  
She didn't even bother shaking her head as a response. She remained as she was, silent. He didn't want to do it, but she was now forcing him. He wanted and needed answers.  
"Tell me what's troubling you, right now." He commanded. She finally turned and looked at him, shocked that he was now using his new ability to his advantage.  
"You are a killer. You killed Irene, she was my friend. Killing is all you know how to do, isn't it? You're a monster who only knows how to take life so that you can live." The words escaped her lips. She stood in anger, "And how dare you use commands to force me to do what you want! How dare you try to fool me to make me think you felt something for me just to get me to come here, all so I can be your next victim!"  
Kyuhyun pressed his full lips together, letting her words sink in.   
"That's what you think of me?" He looked at her, stepping into the room, eyes darkening from his distress, "I don't know who told you about Irene, but I did not do it out of spite. I had my reasons and I stand by them. It wasn't what I wanted to do, but it's what was best. You can either accept and understand that, or you can continue being angry with me. I didn't choose to be what I am. However, I did choose to bring you here and away from that sadist you used to call your Lord. Would you rather go back to him? Do you know what will happen? I would never let what happened with Irene happen to you, ever. Do you understand that?"  
This time, MinJi couldn't think of what to say. Was he really telling the truth? Of course she didn't want to go back to Lord Jongwoon and his constant intimidations and marriage proposals. She knew it was becoming only a matter of time before Jongwoon would have gotten tired of asking. But was being here really any better? There has been death here. Prince Kyuhyun himself has committed it. Would it be hypocritical to trust him and never having trusted Jongwoon?  
Kyuhyun came closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her breathing hitch. Inside her mind, he showed her images of a hazy memory that seemed to be from long ago. MinJi saw a beautiful lady smiling, telling a very young Kyuhyun how much she loved him. The memory then shifted to that same lady looking very sad, and the sound of her screaming then nothing but the sound of silence. There was nothing left except the sorrowful feeling that lingered on into the present time. Prince Kyuhyun stared into her eyes the entire time, watching her process the pieces of the memory he managed to be strong enough to give her.   
MinJi looked up at her prince, feeling his pain in her own heart. What was it he just showed her? Who was the lady in his memory? What had happened? What had he seen to cause him such pain that lingered to this day? Was this why he was now a monster, a shell of his former self?  
"I will not command you again, I'm sorry." Kyuhyun frowned. "If you wish to stay down here, then so be it."  
"Kyuhyun-"  
"Just know that you have duties upstairs, and you don't have to sleep down here."  
"Your highness, can't you tell me what-"  
"As of right now, you are under my authority only. So you will be able to receive similar if not the same treatments as Saeun." Kyuhyun continued, trying not to listen.  
"Your highness." MinJi stood straight, planting her feet into the ground. "Can't you tell me what that was? Why did you show me? Why didn't you show me more so I can understand?"  
Kyuhyun was still and silent for a moment. Instead of answering, he continued making his way back to the doorway. "I will be in my corridor if you need me."  
Unknown to them, Prince Ryeowook had been listening just outside the door, and was gone by the time Kyuhyun made it back to the hall. Did Kyuhyun just do what he thought he just did? He could not believe Kyuhyun had the nerve to show that peasant girl memories of their mother. That was it. He knew what he had to do now. It was the only way to fix what Kyuhyun had brought into their home. He had to.   
Once Kyuhyun was long gone back to his corridor, Ryeowook travelled back upstairs to the main hall, glad to still see Joy standing there waiting for him. Being in his presence again made her stiffen. He looked determined, and perhaps angry. Was he going to take it out on her?  
"Fetch Eunhyuk for me." Ryeowook commanded.   
"Eunhyuk, your highness?" Joy nervously put her sweating palms together, "May I ask why?"  
"I have to go somewhere."  
"Go somewhere, sire?" Joy looked at him, puzzled.  
"Yes." Ryeowook licked his lips menacingly, "Tell him he must help me prepare for a meeting. A rather, important meeting. Now."  
"Yes, your highness." Joy quickly bowed to the youngest prince and rushed off to find Eunhyuk somewhere in the palace.  
__

Sungmin's rage was enough to give him back the energy he lost from the long trip he had just taken. Rage was an unfamiliar feeling for the eldest prince. He was always known as the calm and level headed one. He sprinted to the door of the king's private study in a dash, Eunhyuk standing just outside.  
"Your highness, the king wishes to remain undisturbed at the moment." Eunhyuk moved in front of the door to block the prince from entering.  
"This is an urgent matter, I'm not leaving. Sorry, Eunhyuk. Now please step aside. I must speak with my father."  
"You should be taking it easy, my prince. You've just woken from an almost two hour projection."  
"I assure you that I am fine. It's actually the projection I must speak with him about."  
"Eunhyuk?" Joy's soft voice entered. She bowed at the sight of Prince Sungmin standing there. "Eunhyuk, Prince Ryeowook requires your assistance in the main hall."  
"Thank you, Joy. I'll be right with him." Eunhyuk then turned back towards Sungmin, "I guess I can't stop you from entering now."  
"That you cannot." Sungmin smirked, watching Eunhyuk leave with Joy down to the main hall. Sungmin opened the door to his father's study and entered, seeing the king resting his head against a portrait on the wall. When Sungmin glanced up, he saw that the portrait was of the Queen; also known as his mother.  
"Oh, Sungmin. I wasn't expecting you." King Leeteuk turned in surprise at the sight of his eldest son. It was obvious he had been crying. "No one came to tell me you've awakened. Are you feeling alright?"  
"I am fine, father. There is actually something imperative I must speak with you about." Sungmin shut the door. "When I projected, I went to Japan."  
"What? All the way to Japan?" Leeteuk gasped, "I had no idea you could possibly project that far."  
"I didn't either." Sungmin almost chuckled, "I found myself in the woods. When I was there, I saw Fujiwara."  
"You saw him?"  
"With my own eyes."  
"And? What happened? What did he say? Who was he with?"  
"He had two of his guards with him." Sungmin explained, "He thinks Saeun is dead and said something about fleeing to Spain."  
"Did he say when?"  
"Not specifically, but it will be as soon as possible."  
"Which means time really is of the essence." Leeteuk gazed at his son with a serious eye. "I think you know what this means for you, son."  
"Yeah, I think I do." Sungmin nodded.  
"Bring Saeun in here so we can discuss further. I will apologize to your brothers at a better time." Leeteuk sighed, "You and Saeun must prepare to take the throne."  
__  
Ryeowook roamed the streets with his cloak covering his body to protect him from the sun's rays. He paced until he found the mansion he was looking for. The mansion color of white sitting atop the hill. He knocked on the door only once, a young female servant opening the door to greet him.  
"Hello, my name is Wendy. How may I help you sir?" She greeted him.   
"I'm here to see Jongwoon." Ryeowook said sternly.  
"I'm sorry, but Lord Jongwoon doesn't accept last minute meeting requests."  
"I wasn't requesting." Ryeowook pulled down his cloak from his head. Before Wendy could place her recognition of him being the prince, his eyes transformed into their emerald green. "Show me to Jongwoon, now."   
Wendy immediately showed the prince inside and brought him upstairs to Jongwoon's study.   
"My Lord." Wendy stood in the doorway, her speech soft like a calm breath. "There is someone here to meet with you."  
"You inbicile little wench. I specifically told you no uninvited-" Lord Jongwoon stood from his chair. It was when he saw Prince Ryeowook standing behind her shoulder, his eyes still green, he calmed himself. He exhaled and cleared his throat to break the tension and smiled, "Nevermind, Wendy. Let him in and you may go."  
Once Ryeowook stepped into the room, his eyes returned to their black state, releasing Wendy to her free will so she could retreat back downstairs.   
"Your highness," Jongwoon hissed the word yet continued to smile charmingly, "What brings you all the way out of your hole to visit me on such a bright day?"  
"I know you are aware of my family's secret." Ryeowook cut to the chase. "And we know what you are as well. So I don't think we need to pretend with each other any longer."  
"Fair enough." Jongwoon smirked and gestured to the chair across his desk, "Sit?"  
Ryeowook swiftly moved to sit in the chair perfectly upright, Jongwoon sitting in his own with one leg crossing the other.  
"Believe me, the last thing I want to be doing is negotiating with you." Ryeowook grimaced, "But I have no other choice. My family has become sympathetic, soft, and disgraceful. My brothers are not their own anymore. Every day they put their lives in their hands all because they believe they are in love with mortal women. It's embarrassing. It's all they care about now."  
"And what is it you want me to do about it?"  
"It's really my brother Kyuhyun's new Maiden. She is nothing but a poison in our castle. Oh MinJi." Ryeowook groaned just saying her name, "She used to be your servant was she not?"  
"Yes, she was." Jongwoon smirked.  
"Well, how would you feel about having her back as yours?" Ryeowook leaned in, "In the way you've always wanted?"  
Jongwoon nodded in thought, very much liking his idea. "Go on."  
"And you are a hunter. You have been targeting us. So here is my proposal. You want MinJi back, and I want to be king. How about I give you only one?"  
"You know it's your eldest brother I really want."  
"Sungmin will destroy himself. If I have to, I'll take care of him. He's not physically capable of being king. And Saeun, she is just a fragile a flower as he is."  
"So who will you give to me then?"  
Ryeowook thought about pulling back on this part of the deal. But he wanted to be king. He had to prove he was willing to do anything to take it.   
"I will give you Kyuhyun. Do what you wish, all I ask is that you don't kill him. If anything, the longer he and MinJi are separated, that will be what kills him anyway."  
"I see." Jongwoon nodded. "So you will give me one of your own brothers, and allow me to marry MinJi. And what do you get in return? Simply being king?"  
"Not just king. If I hand you Kyuhyun and MinJi, you and your hunters in return, will not touch me. You shall grant me complete immunity."  
"That is a smart request to desire. Fine. In return, my hunters and I will not touch you. And, you will step on everyone else so you can get to be king." Jongwoon chuckled, "Yeah, you're all about family and loyalty. You claim they're not loyal to you and your vampire ways, yet you fight disloyalty with disloyalty."  
Ryeowook pressed his lips together, his eyes flaring red for a split moment. "Only if it's what I must do."  
"Then so be it. When will it be done?"  
"Be in Kyuhyun's corridor in the castle by nightfall. Everything will be finalized then." Ryeowook pulled papers from inside his cloak and placed them on Jongwoon's desk. "All you have to do is sign and she's all yours."  
"I am pretty sure she must also sign too, correct?" Jongwoon chuckled again, knowing MinJi would never sign like she always said she wouldn't.  
"I'm pretty sure a smart and sadistic mortal like yourself can figure around that minor obstacle."  
"You're right. I can."  
"It's settled then?" Ryeowook stood to make his leave. Jongwoon stood to shake Ryeowook's cold hand.  
"I look forward to nightfall, my king."  
__  
MinJi finally decided to leave her cell of a room in the bowels of the castle. She turned left and right, as if to make sure the coast was clear before venturing upstairs. At the moment, it was quiet. There was no sign of Prince Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, or anyone else lurking around. If she did happen to pass by someone, it was a servant performing their duties for the day. None of them bothered her, nor did they glance her way for more than a mere second. She didn't know if it was because they all knew she was here because of Kyuhyun, or because they were so skittish of the royals in the first place.   
She passed through the main hall and up the grand spiral staircase. There were multiple floors, all with their own color and décor. One corridor she began passing through was pure white, lighting up the entire hall. It was the brightest part of the castle she had seen thus far.   
"You and Saeun must prepare to take the throne." MinJi heard a voice behind one of the doors on her left, stopping her in her tracks. Listening closer at the door, she recognized it to be the king. "It's the only way she can be kept safe. Her home down in the south is too risky to send her back to. I dread thinking about what would happen if you both were separated again."  
"I know, Father." Who's voice was that? She had never heard it before. Saeun, who was now princess, was mentioned. That meant it could only be the one brother she had yet to meet. Prince Sungmin. She leaned her ear quietly against the door to listen further.  
"If worst comes to worst and he escapes to Spain, do you think you and your brothers will be capable? Capable of ridding him yourselves, I mean."  
"Father, if I could have the moment I saw him in that wood, I would have." Sungmin's voice was so soft yet sounded so angry. Who were they even talking about? "Tell me this, Father. If you knew where that vermin hunter was that murdered Mother, what would you do? Wouldn't you feel the same as I do?"  
"I try not to think about that." The king's voice seemed to tremble. "Yet all I see every moment of every day is that night. I know I could have done more. But all that hate will not bring her back. As for you, my son, you still have yours. Don't let what should be our justice become your revenge."  
"You're right." Sungmin sighed, "I apologize. But I promise you. When I take your place as king, I will make sure not to let you down."  
"You know, I think I have always known it was meant to be you who succeeds me. As good as Kyuhyun is, I cannot force him to take something he does not want. My own father forced many things, even trying to force me away from your mother. If the peasant girl is who Kyuhyun desires, I will not deny him. I will not make the same mistake my father did."  
"And what of Ryeowook?"  
"I will take care of him. I will make sure he has a good seat of authority in council. He'll understand, I know he will. Some of my Ara still lives in him, I know it."  
Ara? MinJi repeated the name in her mind. Putting two and two together, she knew Ara was King Leeteuk's wife. His mate. His Queen. Kyuhyun's mother. That beautiful lady smiling, telling a very young Kyuhyun how much she loved him, was his mother. Then the sounds of her screams then her silenced, it was the memory of her final moments. Kyuhyun, a young Kyuhyun she had realized, had witnessed his mother die.  
"Someone is outside." Leeteuk glanced at the door. MinJi hadn't made a noise, but Leeteuk felt a strong shift in emotion in the air, and he knew it hadn't come from Sungmin.   
Sungmin turned and quickly opened the door to see a girl who looked to be nothing more than a servant.   
"Who are you?" Sungmin looked at her questioningly.  
"Oh-Oh MinJi." MinJi struggled to look up at him. Was she to be in trouble for eavesdropping on them?  
"Oh, that's right." Sungmin smiled, "I performed your Maiden ceremony. Sorry I wasn't present for your arrival. I was preoccupied."  
"It's alright."  
"Oh. Greetings, MinJi." The king popped out of the room to greet her. "So you are my son's Maiden. I apologize that we never got to formally meet."  
"I never thought I was of such importance to formally meet you, your majesty."  
"Nonsense. If you are my son's Maiden, you shall be treated with upmost respect and luxury." Leeteuk smiled, "Did you need something?"  
"Oh, no." MinJi shook her head, "I was just looking around."  
"Well there is more than enough to explore around here." Leeteuk gestured down the white hall, "This is my corridor. If you wish to see Kyuhyun's, his is right down below."  
"Thank you, your majesty." MinJi thanked him and gave a bow before turning around to head back down the stairs.   
She thought about everything she had heard. So a southern lord's daughter, now Princess Saeun, her captor is fleeing to Spain? Was that right? And what was said about Queen Ara. She definitely wasn't Queen during MinJi's generation, or her parents, or her parents' parents. That must be why she had never heard of the Queen. There hadn't been a Queen for many years. And Kyuhyun. He watched his own mother die. How old was he then? Was that why he is the way he is now? Her heart went out to him before she could stop herself. Her poor prince. To be just a boy and watch your beloved mother and Queen die, she could not imagine his pain.   
She couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty now. She believed Kim Jongwoon and condemned Kyuhyun for a situation she did not truly know about, nor did she even witness. He had said he would be in his corridor if she needed him. Well she did need him now. She needed him for many reasons. He held more answers to her questions, she had to say she was sorry, and the mark on her arm was already starting to burn from being apart.   
So wrapped up in her anxious thoughts, she rushed off the stairs and into a corridor, hoping it to be Kyuhyun's. The hall walls and carpet at her feet were a deep royal purple, making this corridor have a lot less light. Was this the right place? She continued down the hall, not seeing any sign of anyone. Turning right the end of the hall, she saw a large wood door slightly opened. As she paced towards the open door, she could see the foot of a grand bed with purple satin sheets inside. That must be his bedroom, the most likely room for him to be in.  
Just like the hall, the bedroom was full of royal violet. Everything looked so clean and neat, there was not a book out of place on the shelves or a thing on the floor. The bed was perfectly made, obviously one of the servants just cleaned and organized in this room. She looked at the books on the shelves. They ranged through many themes and subjects. There was one in particular that was black with a drawing of a dagger on the spine. She pulled the book off the shelf and looked at the cover. Analyzing Human Anatomy and Explanation of Human Death.   
"I like that one." A sudden voice in the doorway made MinJi flinch where she stood. She quickly turned around to not see Prince Kyuhyun, but Prince Ryeowook. He was standing in the doorway smirking devilishly. "I always did find it incredibly intriguing."  
"I-I'm sorry, I was just-" MinJi put the book back. She wasn't in Kyuhyun's corridor at all. She was in Ryeowook's. "I was trying to find Kyuhyun's corridor."  
"He's up on the next floor above me." Ryeowook entered his room slowly step by step, almost like a lion preparing to attack its prey. "But since you're here, why don't we clear the air?"  
"Clear the air?" MinJi looked at him questioningly.  
"Yes." He grinned, but it was not friendly. "I assume you are aware that I'm not very fond of you being here, nor am I thrilled about the fact you stole my brother's soul in the first damn place."  
"What are you talking about? I didn't steal his-"  
"Yes you did. Ever since he saw you he's been drifting further and further from who he truly is. Do you know what he and I would do together?" He stepped closer, "We bickered as all brothers do, but we thrived together. We hunted, tortured, and killed together. This kind and pathetic version of him you're seeing now is a lie."  
Unaware to them, Eunhyuk had just come down the hall to call Ryeowook down to see the king. However, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Ryeowook's voice growing angrier and angrier. Peeking into the room, he saw MinJi there with him. Not hesitating for a second, he turned and ran to get to Prince Kyuhyun's corridor on the floor above.   
"Ryeowook, I'm sorry if you feel left out for any reason. But I promise you I didn't mean-"  
"And how dare you address me in such an informal matter? Like you know me. Like you belong here!" Ryeowook was in front of her in a flash before she could even blink. He was suddenly in her face, his eyes red, and his fangs revealed. She noticed a pain on her wrist and realized it was him gripping it so hard he could crush the bones inside.  
"Stop it-" MinJi struggled to release herself, but it was no use. "Kyuhyun wouldn't let you get away with this."  
"Kyuhyun's not here." He growled furiously. Suddenly his lips formed a small smirk, an idea forming in his mind. "And you know what? Perhaps I'm too impatient to wait."  
She didn't know what he meant by that, all she knew was that he held his tight grip and was beginning to harshly tug her towards his satin bed. She tried resisting all she could, but there was no overpowering such a creature like him. Once he got her to the side of the bed, he released her wrists to grab her throat instead.  
"You know what at least one good thing is that you are Kyuhyun's Maiden?" He chuckled deeply in his throat, his white fangs glistening. "It's that it really won't take much to kill you."  
He used his grip on her throat to shove her onto his bed and pin her there along with his body atop hers. His hold on her throat had her vein protruding from her skin, allowing him to let go and hold her down by her wrists instead above her head with one hand. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear, but no one was coming. He used his free hand to hold her head to the side so he could have perfect access to her exposed neck. When she felt his fangs sink in her neck, she felt herself scream so loud it burned her throat.  
As if in an instant, the prince's weight was lifted from her. She looked across the room to see exactly who she hoped to see. It was Kyuhyun pulling his brother away. When Ryeowook tried to get away, Kyuhyun began hitting him as hard as he could.  
"You touch her, or even come near her again, I swear to god I will kill you!" Kyuhyun then shoved him at the wall, creating a loud cracking sound from the impact. Kyuhyun quickly and swiftly came to MinJi's side and lifted her in his arms and left to his corridor with her. Once she was safely in his room, he sat down on his own bed, and finally calmed himself so he could ask, "Are you alright?"  
She couldn't find words to speak. Tears surfaced in her eyes, her voice letting out nothing more than a whimper. She held her arms around him tighter and hid her face in his neck so he wouldn't see her cry.   
"It's alright now. I'm sorry. I should have never left you alone like that." Kyuhyun sighed as he cradled her, "I didn't think he could stoop so low."  
MinJi's lip trembled, "I'm sorry too."  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"For being so angry with you. I didn't understand before. Everything happened so fast and I didn't know what to believe. I should never have doubted you."  
"It's okay. I'm used to having everyone be angry with me." Kyuhyun almost chuckled. "Did he hurt you?"  
"It's not so bad now."  
"I believe you." Kyuhyun held her closer. He didn't know the extent of his feelings until he saw her life in danger right in front of him. He realized that even if she weren't his Maiden, he could never be without her. He wanted her safe, and he wanted to be near her always. He understood Sungmin now. Sungmin truly did love Saeun, just how he truly loved MinJi the same.  
Kyuhyun's ears heard footsteps approaching his door. There were many, enough to be a group. When he looked up, he couldn't believe what he saw.  
"Good evening, your highness." Kim Jongwoon stood in Kyuhyun's doorway with a group of his men behind him.   
"What are you doing here?" Kyuhyun growled.  
"I'm here to take back what's mine." Jongwoon gestured for his men to enter the room. Kyuhyun immediately knew what Jongwoon meant. He was here to take back MinJi. He let out a deep growl and stood from the bed, putting MinJi down so she could stand behind him. "Please, don't make this hard. I'm sure we've all had a long day."  
"Get out." Kyuhyun warned, his eyes turning red.   
"Your highness, I'm not only here for my wife. I'm here for you as well." Jongwoon smirked. One of Jongwoon's fellow hunters sliced Kyuhyun's arm with a silver knife, making him scream at the top of his lungs. MinJi screamed his name, shocked to see him, a strong creature, in so much pain. A second cut made him collapse to his knees, black blood oozing from his flaming bicep to stain his white shirt.  
"I'm not your wife!" MinJi screamed at Jongwoon.   
"I think this would say differently." Jongwoon lifted the marriage papers, MinJi's signature forged onto them. "It's time to come home."  
"No! No!" Two of Jongwoon's hunters grabbed her and forced her from the room, removing her from the castle. They ignored her protests and her struggling to get away. Kicking and screaming they took her into Jongwoon's carriage, having no choice but to force a cloth over her face to silence her.  
Jongwoon looked down at Kyuhyun with satisfaction. He glanced up at his other two men, gesturing towards Kyuhyun for them to pick him up.   
"Take him back to Tortura." Jongwoon commanded. "You may do as you wish with him, but keep him alive. After all, if he's dead, my wife will be too. I can't have that."  
Jongwoon smirked at Kyuhyun before leaving the room. The two hunters beat him down with their fists and silver. Once they were sure he was weakened enough, they picked him up and carried him away.   
Ryeowook gripped his hurt shoulder that made most of the impact at the wall when Kyuhyun threw him. He made it down the stairs just in time to meet Jongwoon at the door.  
"Well?" Ryeowook asked. Jongwoon simply looked at the prince and shrugged his shoulders then put on his black gloves.  
"At least you are one step closer to becoming king."  
Jongwoon left the palace, right behind him being the two hunters with Prince Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lifted his head, his eyes finding Ryeowook's. He looked at his brother in a shock, his heart fuming with anger. He knew now. Kyuhyun knew this was all his doing. Ryeowook thought about saying he was sorry before they took Kyuhyun away, but he couldn't find the words to say it. Instead, he remained silent and let the hunters take his brother.  
After all, it was true. He was now one step closer to becoming king.


	9. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Kyuhyun and MinJi discover Lord Jongwoon's true colors. Saeun and Sungmin go through with the royal wedding.

MinJi was awake by the time the carriage arrived back at Lord Jongwoon's manor. Looking down where she sat, she saw her wrists were chained together. It was probably to keep her from struggling further like she had before.   
"Leave us." Jongwoon commanded his two fellow hunters, and they left the carriage. He turned towards MinJi who refused to look back at him. "I always tried to tell you how it would end. You of all people should know I always get what I want."  
When he reached for her, she yanked herself away, cornering herself in her seat. He wasn't sure whether to be amused like he always was with her, or annoyed. He decided to let himself be amused, since MinJi obviously didn't see the big picture yet. He chuckled, his grin reaching his eyes, showing his white teeth.   
"Let's go." Jongwoon let himself out of the carriage and reached in to grab MinJi around her waist to pull her out. He set her down on her feet so she could walk up to the front door with him still holding onto her from behind.   
"MinJi?" Wendy opened the door, shocked to see her friend standing there in chains with Jongwoon. "What are you doing back here? I thought-"  
"You are not to speak to her." Jongwoon snapped to silence her as they entered, "You are not to acknowledge her unless I say otherwise. Understand?"  
Wendy was used to Jongwoon being rude, stuck up, and angry, especially with her. But never had he ever gave an order like this. Of course she did not want to say yes.  
"I...Sir, I-"  
"I said do you understand!" Jongwoon shouted, gripping MinJi's shoulders tightly in rage, causing both of them to flinch in fear.  
"Yes, sir." Wendy bowed her head submissively, peeking her eyes up to MinJi's apologetically.   
"Good. Now go clean up the kitchen to prepare dinner. I need to have a moment with my new wife." Jongwoon saying the word 'wife' had Wendy's mouth dropped open in shock. Jongwoon tightened his grip on MinJi and yanked her towards the stairs. "Go."  
MinJi made no move to go up the steps.  
"I said, go." Jongwoon hissed and grabbed her arm instead so he could pull her up the stairs with him. On the way up, MinJi looked down at Wendy who remained stuck standing by the door in shock at what was happening. Wendy looked back frightened, wishing she could do something to stop him.   
Jongwoon brought her down to the last door at the end of the hall, the master bedroom. He opened the door and shoved her inside, hard enough to have her fall to the floor, catching herself with her hands still in chains. He entered and closed the door, locking it, then making her stand to face him. He took a key from his pocket and grabbed her hands so he could put the key in and unlock the chains. The chains clanked against the wooden floor between their feet, making her flinch again. To her surprise, he made no other move after that. Instead he simply stood there, continuing to stare through her, perhaps thinking about what he should do next.  
"Where are your strong words to me now?" He nearly laughed. His eyes peeked behind his slick black hair, staring daggers at her.  
MinJi didn't respond. She didn't even look up at him. She only continued to keep her head facing down at the chains on the floor, her expression neutral with no sign of tears. In attempt to frighten her or just get an answer, he held both her shoulders in his hands tightly. He shook her slightly so that she would look up at him, but it did not work. Becoming enraged by her defiance, he snatched her left wrist and yanked up her sleeve to reveal Prince Kyuhyun's mark on her arm. It was still as black as his blood, and aching from being separated from him.  
"You gave yourself to that filth of a monster this easily? While you were still mine? And you thought you would be able to hide it from me? You figured it would be your ticket to defy me further? You look to evil so quickly?" Jongwoon hissed, looking at the mark.   
"No." MinJi finally spoke. "You are the one who is evil."  
She suddenly felt a stinging burn on her cheek. It happened so fast, it took her a second to realize Jongwoon had slapped her. She had gasped in surprise, putting her hand to her cheek. Her eyes struggled not to let the tears well up from the sting. She finally looked up at his face, seeing how angry he now looked, the fury flaming in his eyes.  
His jaw clenched, his face coming close to hers, "I told you not to forget who you belong to."  
"And I have told you, I haven't." She spat back, knowing full well he knew she was not speaking of him.   
He didn't like her defiance any longer. He didn't like her hatred for him. He didn't like that Kyuhyun stole her away. He didn't like the way she spoke to him, and he didn't like waiting any longer. He immediately shoved her as hard as he could to the floor. She gasped at his sudden action, and finally screamed when he kicked her right in her stomach. He lifted her with one hand by gripping her hair down to her scalp. In his other hand he held the chains. He lifted her to his bed. She protested, kicked and screamed, fighting him the entire way. He flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. He used the chains to shackle her to the wooden bars on his bed. He grabbed her by the scalp again to lift her head so she would be forced to look at him.  
"You don't know how long I have waited for this." He hissed, "Your beloved prince is probably going through the same right now. It's only right you get to experience what my hunters and I do to his kind. Before we finally allow them to die."  
Jongwoon released her, ignoring her pleads for him to stop. To keep her silent, he took a cloth and forced it into her mouth. He stepped away to the other side of the room to his walk-in closet to retrieve something. When he returned, he removed his cloak, but kept on his black leather gloves so he could have a better grip on the handle. Her heart raced in fear so much her body was shaking like a leaf with her voice whimpering, not knowing now what it was he was going to do. She got her answer when she felt the sharpest sting she'd ever felt against her back. In his hand was a black whip. She screamed at the top of her lungs from the impact.  
It was one hit after another, the cloth barely able to muffle her agonizing screams. She bit down on the ball of cloth as hard as her jaw and teeth would allow. Her body convulsed in pain at each hit. The tears couldn't hold back now, it was just too painful. The entire manor could hear her cries. He barely waited a second in between each strike. It eventually made tears on the back of her dress, her blood staining the fabric. He didn't stop, he continued to strike again and again. The angrier he got, the faster the strikes met her red hot and bloody skin. He growled in anger yet satisfaction, wanting to see her in more pain. The same pain that was being inflicted on Prince Kyuhyun at that same moment. He couldn't be more thrilled to finally express his vengeance on her.  
It felt as if it went on forever. The pain escalated to the point where her skin could no longer feel the strikes. Her nerves were numbed, but the blood kept flowing. She eventually became too tired to scream any longer. She only continued to cry to the point where she could barely take a breath. The constant strikes were all she could remember before finally giving into the pain and exhaustion, and blacking out.  
__  
MinJi awoke feeling a sting on her back. It wasn't the same pain from Jongwoon's whip though. It was a different pain.  
"Easy, MinJi." The sound of Wendy's voice soothed MinJi's ears. "I'm trying to clean the wounds so they don't get infected."  
Wendy dipped the cloth into a bowl filled with steamy hot water. After squeezing it out, she dabbed it on MinJi's freshly wounded back. MinJi winced in pain, her body instantly flinching.  
"I know it hurts. Just try to stay still."  
MinJi was still on Jongwoon's bed lying on her stomach. Only now she was clothed by a blanket up to her lower back. Her wrists were free from the chains, her arms now resting at her sides. Across the room she saw her clothes hung up waiting to be cleaned. She could see the back part of her dress that was now ruined with multiple tears and stains of blood. Horrid flashbacks flooded back into her mind of what Jongwoon had done. The sunlight entering the room let her know it was already the next day. She had been passed out the entire night.   
"How bad is it?" MinJi noticed her voice was shaking, barely above a whisper. Wendy looked down at MinJi's back and sighed to herself. Her back was covered in cuts and gashes from the whip. The larger wounds were still bleeding slightly, and her skin was inflamed red from the trauma.  
"You don't want me to say." Wendy couldn't help but start crying. She continued to dab the cloth on MinJi's back. "I heard the screams and I felt so terrible. I can't believe he did this to you."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He's in his study preparing to leave. He came down for dinner then he was in here until this morning. I had to come in to assist him, and when I saw you like this..." Wendy heaved a little from her crying. "I felt so horrible. It took some convincing, but he finally let me treat you. I-I'm so sorry, MinJi."  
"What could you have done?"  
"I don't know what I could have done. I just know I would have done anything."  
MinJi wasn't sure if it was the dressings being placed onto her back, or if it was Wendy's words. Whichever it was, it was enough to make her completely break down and cry. The only thing that burned worse than the wounds on her back now, was the mark on her arm. The separation was already setting in.   
Lord Jongwoon made his way down the stairs and to the door, one of his servants putting on his black cloak for him as he put on his black gloves. On his face was a small and conniving smirk when he put on his second glove.   
"Remember," His stern voice sounded to his servant's ear, "You will speak nothing of this."  
The servant saw his dark and gazing eyes burning into hers with intimidation. He pointed his finger toward the top of the staircase. That told her exactly what he was speaking of. She nodded her head submissively and he nodded in satisfaction.  
"Good." Jongwoon smiled, gesturing for her to open the door for him. She bowed her head and did as he wanted. "Don't worry. When I return, you will all be relieved of your duties. My wife will take care of things now."  
Jongwoon left with that as his final word. He strutted to his carriage and nodded to the driver as his signal on where to go. His smirk did not break the entire way. A while later, the carriage pulled to a stop in front of his destination; A rundown-black tower that was an estimated century old. The tower had no windows, only two doors. There was the entrance door, while the second was the exit to a balcony on the opposite side just a few feet from the top. The outer shell was chipping in various places, but the fixture still looked perfectly standing in the ground like strong stone. Jongwoon took exit from his carriage so he could enter his true dwelling. Tortura.  
The door made an eerie sound as it opened. Once inside the screams and cries could be heard, the same ones the tower walls were able to mask perfectly. One of Jongwoon's assistant hunters helped guide him down the hall with a candle holder with multiple heads for approximate light. They went down the stone steps to the darkest, filthiest dungeon of all the others in the tower. Rats scampered at the sight of the sudden light from the candle sticks. In the center of the ice cold floor was a single coffin, a special one Jongwoon designed to be made entirely out of silver.  
"How long?" Jongwoon asked to his assistant who placed the candle holder onto a small table in the corner of the room.   
"It has been since his arrival last night, sir."  
Jongwoon nearly laughed to himself in almost amazement. With both his hands, he unlocked and opened the coffin, the vampire inside finally able to take a proper breath of air. He kneeled down to get a better look at the sight before him.  
"What? Does your kind not actually enjoy slumbering in here?" Jongwoon's hand softly glided his gloved hand down the smooth side of the coffin. The vampire did not respond to his comment. Jongwoon laughed, "Your naked skin continues to burn and bleed. Your throat itches and burns in hunger. Your arm calls for your Maiden. Yet you don't cry?"  
The continued silence only continued to amuse Jongwoon more. He then reached down and unfolded his knife from its sheath. Not breaking his eyes away, he took the knife and placed it gently on the vampire's beaten face, dragging it down to trace every feature. Once he reached the throat, he pointed the tip of the knife to the pale and cold skin. In an instant, Jongwoon pulled the knife away and used it to stab a rat passing by right through the center. He lifted the specimen on the knife and put it to the vampire's face.  
"It aches, does it not?" Jongwoon tilted his head slightly to the side. The rat's blood dripped onto the vampire's face drop by drop. "Don't you want to satisfy your need, your highness?"  
Jongwoon laughed at the situation. Not only from his own question, but from the continued resistance. "That's right. You can't feed on anything else."  
He tossed the dead rat off his knife and used his handkerchief to clean it with. He then looked towards his assistant who was waiting by the door.  
"Come, let's take him upstairs to the balcony. It's a wonderful day to be spending time outdoors instead of this stuffy place. Besides," Jongwoon looked down at the vampire in the coffin and smiled, "It looks like our dear prince could use some light."  
Kyuhyun was quickly pulled from his coffin, his groans of pain no longer able to keep themselves silenced. Jongwoon grabbed the candle holder and allowed his fellow hunter to drag the prince out the door by his arm. Jongwoon led them back to the main floor and to the stairs that led up to the balcony door. The assistant hunter handed Jongwoon the keys once they reached it, Jongwoon proceeding to unlock it. The light from the open doorway alone was enough to make Kyuhyun hiss and look away.   
He tried with whatever strength remained in himself to fight back, but it was no use. Jongwoon placed down the keys and the candle holder so he could assist in grabbing the prince and roughly yanking him outside. Once there, the assistant hunter went back inside and slammed the door shut. Kyuhyun's entire naked body exposed to pure sunlight was enough to make him let out a blood curdling scream. His skin burned with an intensity so strong his mind deep within was begging for death. Jongwoon stood above him, smirking in pleasure. He watched the prince squirm beneath him, screaming in agony.   
"Do you want death?" Jongwoon asked calmly. Kyuhyun only continued to cry, not able to utter a single word. He pushed a partial piece of his body weight up with his hands, seeming like he was attempting to stand. Jongwoon wanted to laugh at the sight. Jongwoon kicked Kyuhyun in his side to knock him back down then knelt beside him. He used his gloved hand to grip Kyhyun's hair and lift his head roughly to whisper in his ear. "Do you not wish to join your mother?"  
Kyuhyun attempted to struggle when Jongwoon said those words. Of course the leader of the hunters would know about that. It was Jongwoon's grandfather who had done the job after all. Hearing Jongwoon's deep chuckle in his ear enraged Kyuhyun to his core. With whatever will he had, he thrashed out at Jongwoon, managing to get him on the floor instead. Before he could do anything else, Jongwoon unleashed his dagger once again and pinned Kyuhyun down, pointing the knife right at his face.   
"Just for that, I'm only going to make MinJi's time with me even more worse than what I originally planned for her." Jongwoon hissed in rage through his teeth. "She shall know it, too. She has you to thank for that."  
Kyuhyun wanted to fight back, but the sun's rays were becoming too much. It burned so much he wanted to crawl out of his pale skin. Jongwoon put his knife away and opened the door to go back inside. He left Kyuhyun out on the balcony to experience the mortal sun longer than planned, but that was all right. He wouldn't let it last to the point where it would kill him.   
There was still so much more for the prince to look forward to.  
__  
Saeun stood at the window, looking down at the palace gardens. She remembered when Sungmin had shown her here for the first time. It had been snowing, just like it was now. The beautiful flowers shared the white frost sprinkled upon them. There were many roses. They each had their group of colors, red, violet, yellow, white, pink, blue, even black. It was always so peaceful here. Why didn't it feel that way now? Her hands smoothed over her wedding dress, her palms sweating from anxiousness. Anxiousness of what? She wasn't exactly sure.  
"Are you alright?" Sungmin's soft, soothing voice entered the room. "I understand if you are nervous."  
"Look at me," Saeun turned to smile sweetly to him, "I am not nervous about us to be married."  
"Then what are you worried about?"  
"It's been three days, Sungmin. Kyuhyun's disappeared with his Maiden, your father is to be stepping down, Ryeowook is as stressed as ever, and Fujiwara has already fled to Spain. My head is swimming." Saeun put her hand to her head to emphasize, "There is so much at one time."  
"I know, but all will be fine." Sungmin smiled to console her and took her hand in his, "We will catch Fujiwara and make him pay for his crimes. My father has wanted to step down for a long time, I think since the day...Since the day mother died."  
"Sungmin-" Saeun went to comfort him but he pulled back, not wanting to be upset about the memory.  
"I'm alright." He assured her, "My point is, is that there is nothing to worry about. Ryeowook will be Ryeowook. He understands why things must be the way they are. He's angry now, but he will accept what is soon enough. And Kyuhyun, he finally accepted what is with MinJi. He never wanted the throne anyway. Wherever he is, I know he is okay."  
"But what of those hunters you all were so worried about? He left without a word. What if they captured him?"  
"If they had, they would have taken us all. I cannot think of why they would only take one. Don't overthink it, my love." Sungmin brushed her cheek with his hand. "I think I will wait to kiss you when we say 'I do' later."  
"Do not be so fatuous." Saeun giggled, pulling him closer so she could kiss him.  
''Your highness?" Eunhyuk stood in the doorway, making the two break their kiss, "It's time to begin."  
"Well then," Sungmin smiled at Saeun, "Are you ready?"  
"I have been ready for a long time."   
Sungmin was the first to walk down the aisle in the grand hall. Meeting him at the end was King Leeteuk and Prince Ryeowook. Eunhyuk quickly sneaked in and rushed to his spot up at the front.   
"Hey, Eunhyuk?" Sungmin whispered.  
"Yes, sire?"   
"Thank you for all you've done, especially now. It means the world to me."  
"It is my pleasure, your highness. I await your years as king." Eunhyuk smiled in return. Ryeowook grimaced at Eunhyuk's response. Sungmin as king? They had no idea what was to be. Soon enough, they'll be bowing to him as king.  
Princess Saeun waited behind the double doors. Her own father came to join her to walk her out to the prince, only to feel her feet implanted to the floor. The butterflies in her stomach felt more like bats. She couldn't understand why she was suddenly so afraid. She and Sungmin had been waiting for this moment for so long, she was ready. Then what was this fear in her heart? This feeling of something being wrong? This feeling of something awful lying ahead?  
"Nervous, my dear?" Her father said next to her. She allowed herself to intake a deep breath to relax.  
"Not anymore." She smiled up at him then gave a nod to the servants at the doors. From her signal, they opened the doors.   
She stepped out into the hall, trying not to look at all the eyes staring at her. Looking ahead, she could see her prince standing there with his back facing her. She smiled back at the king shyly as she slowly paced down the aisle. Her eyes found the youngest prince, Ryeowook. Keeping her happy expression suddenly seemed a lot harder to maintain. She felt uneasy looking at him now. She was intimidated. She remembered what he said to her when Sungmin had projected.  
_  
"How could you say that? How dare you treat me this way in Sungmin's presence?"  
"Because Sungmin's not here."  
_  
She was frightened of him. The way he gazed now was intimidating. This marriage was something holding him back from what he truly wanted; the throne. He hated her, and she knew she could not be in his presence any longer without having Sungmin at her side. Ryeowook was unpredictable now.   
What if she were somehow alone with him again? She nearly shuddered just thinking of the possibilities. Could she even trust him alone with Sungmin? She shuddered to herself more at the thought. But Sungmin believed all was well. How could she possibly tell him that his brother was a possible danger to them? Did Kyuhyun and MinJi really run off without a trace like Ryeowook claimed? She didn't want to think in that direction, but her mind couldn't help it. Things were really starting to become even more strange.  
Saeun stood next to Sungmin at the alter. They turned to face each other, and Sungmin smiled at the sight of his Maiden, his love standing before him as his soon to be wife. Her dress was a beautiful white made of the finest silk, the flowered lace making it even lovelier.   
"If you two could join hands please?" Eunhyuk spoke to them, Sungmin genuinely smiling and holding out his hand to Saeun. She nervously smiled and took his hand. She was ready for them to finally become one in every way they would be. Yet her eyes couldn't help but find Ryeowook's again.  
She thought she was ready for it all. She just wasn't prepared for what was to come after with her new brother-in-law.


	10. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ryeowook goes to drastic measures to take the throne. Prince Sungmin begins to realize the true danger he and his family are in.

"Please, won't you have a seat?" Jongwoon smiled towards Minji. 

Minji was now taking used plates and cutlery from the dining table, having just served him his final course meal. He had changed his mind on relieving all of his servants, knowing Minji alone would not be able to keep up with everything in the household. He still ridded of many, including Wendy, her closest friend. She couldn't have friends. She couldn't have anymore consoling. She was only meant to suffer at Kim Jongwoon's hand as much as possible. 

"Come now, you have had such a long day, why don't you sit and enjoy a meal? Maybe some wine?" Jongwoon lifted his glass to her in mockery. It was all a mockery. He didn't want her sitting across him, eating the same food as him or daring to drink the same wine. He would only punish her for it, which was what he truly wanted.

"No? Fine, then." Jongwoon nodded and shooed her away. "Go and help the others in the kitchen then. Leave me in peace."

She heard his orders, only she couldn't move. He hadn't bothered taking a good look at her, or perhaps he did not care. It now had been a couple of weeks, an entire month in fact, since Minji was brought back here from the palace. Weeks since she was separated from Prince Kyuhyun, the one she was truly meant to serve. She was brutally pale, weak, and her mind felt so tired and cloudy. She wondered how her lungs were still managing to find the strength to breathe. Or perhaps they did not have that strength anymore after all. Minji had only made one step towards the kitchen before dropping the plates on the floor. Jongwoon's head turned sharply at the shattering sound. He hadn't had a chance to yell at her for it since she collapsed to the floor not a moment after.

"Lord damn!" Jongwoon slammed his fists on the table. He raised his voice for the other servants to hear in the kitchen. "Yeri! Would you please come and clean up this mess?!"

Jongwoon's youngest servant at sixteen quickly came from the kitchen door, immediately noticing Minji at her feet. She knelt to pick up the shattered porcelain in haste so Jongwoon would not be angered further. As she picked up the pieces, she noticed Minji's left arm. Yeri quickly glanced at Lord Jongwoon to make sure he was not paying attention before gently gripping Minji's wrist. Upon further inspection, she saw Minji's left arm had a mark that was a single black line from the center of her forearm down to the end of her wrist. It looked to be black, but it was on the verge of becoming inflamed, like a severe infection. Could this be what made Minji faint? 

"Yeri, what's taking so long?" Jongwoon turned his head once again to look down at her. She looked up at him startled.

"Sir, Lady Minji is not well. It looks like it could be an infection of some sort."

"Her wellbeing is none of your concern." Jongwoon said sternly, "Now do what I asked of you and leave or find yourself living out on the street."

"Yes, sir." Yeri bowed her head and finished picking up the shattered pieces of china. As she stood, her concerned gaze turned to Minji once again before retreating back to the kitchen. 

Jongwoon angrily slammed his fists on the table and grunted before standing from his seat. He looked down at Minji's unmoving body on the floor, feeling the blood boil in his veins when he took in a closer inspection of her marked arm. He wanted to damn Prince Kyuhyun to hell in that very moment. It was just past thirty days of separation. He grunted to himself again before kneeling to lift Minji in his arms to take her upstairs to their bed. He determined that was where she shall stay until her end.

"Perhaps you will be my new experiment on the dark gods." Jongwoon spoke to her in a hiss. "Let's see how long you two can last until the separation tears your heart in half and takes your soul. Maybe then you will have learned your lesson on getting involved in a monster's world."

The lord chuckled before slamming the door behind him, "It's only a matter of time."

__

Saeun paced the floor of the main hall, her worry making her chew on her fingernails. Today was the day her Sungmin was going to take the boat to Spain. She had no other choice but to accompany him despite the dangers for her. The trip would be long. They could not be apart, nor would Sungmin be able to feed on that boat without her there with him. He already expressed his desires for her not to go with him, but he could not ignore the facts she represented. But that wasn't the only thing that worried her. What worried her most, was knowing her Sungmin wanted to be the one to kill Fujiwara, her captor. He had never killed a living thing before yet seemed so determined now for this one. She could not help but feel guilty for being Sungmin's motivation for such an act. 

"What are you so nervous about?" A very unconcerned voice sounded in her ear, causing her to stop her pacing. Looking behind her, she saw Prince Ryeowook.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Saeun replied, removing her fingers from her mouth. 

"I think you do. I also think I know of what. You dread the trip to Spain?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I do."

"Not any of my business?" Ryeowook nearly laughed from her shocking words. "I am sorry, but who is the one who so happened to save your life in Tokyo? Correct, that would be me. Kyuhyun helped of course, but he was stupid enough to get shot in the leg. However, I was the one went there, found you, and carried you along with my foolish brother all the way back to this palace so my other foolish brother could live. I let the bastard who kidnapped you live because your life meant more in that moment. If I could really have it my way, Yuya Fujiwara would have died the moment I saw him running into those woods that night. Now I won't even be the one to accompany Sungmin to finally and go rid of said bastard. So yes, I do think it is my business."

"Ryeowook..." Saeun gulped. She could see the anger building in his voice. In a way she felt bad. He was clearly hurt by something. She had to be able to reason with him. "I never thanked you for what you did for me. I thanked Kyuhyun, but I never thanked you. You have done more than enough, not only for me or your family, but for this entire kingdom. I know what having the throne meant to you, and I am sorry it won't be yours. You must believe me when I say despite the wrongs you have also committed, you do deserve so much more. I really do thank you for saving my life and Sungmin's. We are forever indebted to you."

Ryeowook took in every single word she had just said to him with upmost sincerity. There was a part of him who felt like a small child again. There was something about her. Was it her consoling voice? Her words that made him want to weep? Her kindness? Gentleness? Or was it everything? In a whole, Saeun greatly reminded him of someone he once knew a long time ago. His mother. It gave him a feeling of dread and regret of what he came to do.

He smiled with a roll in his eyes, burying that inner child down to the point of suffocation. "You think I feel left out? You wouldn't be the first to say that to me. Maybe you're right. Maybe you're not. Either way, there is one thing I know for sure."

"And what is that?" She attempted to look brave, but he could still hear her heart racing in fear. He liked that. It was what made the sweet blood flow faster. She took a step back when he took a step towards her. In an instant he was only inches away. Loose strands of her brown hair hung from her bun. He took a piece in his hand and tucked it behind her ear as she looked up at him. She wanted to run, but he would only catch her. Not only that, but her fear had her unable to move at all.

"I know that, even though you're not my Maiden, I can still have control." 

Ryeowook's eyes then changed from black to his beautiful emerald green. Saeun immediately felt her mind turn into a blank slate before she could even think to let out a scream. Her breathing slowed, and she felt herself go weak at the knees. Keeping his eye contact, he reached his hand to grab the back of her neck. Pulling her closer, he spoke, his lips nearly touching hers.

"I wish to say, I am dreadfully sorry about this. You will feel no pain. And just in case, you will not remember a moment of our fretful encounter." He then chuckled, "But I don't think we'll need to worry about that."

Ryeowook planted his lips on hers roughly, making her nearly collapse beneath him. She was now his puppet, she could not scream or resist. She could only protest in the deepest part of her mind that wasn't controlled by him. His hand which resided on her neck tightened to ensure she was still. He broke his kiss to move to Saeun's neck. Her nerves were numbed by his words that she would feel no pain. It was not painful nor was it pleasurable. His fangs in her neck which suckled the sweet blood from her veins was nothing more than a sensation which numbed her even more. The more he took, the more she didn't feel. Was this how it felt to die?

"Ryeowook, don't!" Eunhyuk stumbled onto the scene, having nothing in his own power to stop the young prince from the act he was committing. 

He grabbed Ryeowook's shoulder in an attempt to pull him away from Saeun, a useless attempt. The prince's body did not budge. It was too late anyway. He did not need to drain her in order to kill her. Saeun was not his Maiden, therefore a regular feeding from anyone other than Sungmin was enough to kill her. Ryeowook released Saeun from his grip and let her fall to his feet lifelessly. 

"She is still alive, sire. We must save her!" Eunhyuk knelt at Saeun's side. She was pale and her breathing was faint. "We need Sungmin! You can't leave her like this!"

"Oh but I can. You and I both know there is no saving her now. Now come with me." Ryeowook snatched Eunhyuk's arm to pull him along up to his corridor. 

"He will know you did it. He'll kill you."

"He hasn't the strength." Ryeowook spat, thinking of his elder brother. "Soon he won't have the strength to do anything anymore."

When they made it to Ryeowook's corridor, he felt a peculiar sensation in his stomach and it did not feel very good. He stopped in his tracks, Eunhyuk looking at the prince in puzzlement. 

"Are you alright?" Eunhyuk asked. Inspecting the young prince, he saw Ryeowook's skin turn whiter, his black veins became visible, his black eyes looked glossy, and he was clutching his stomach with his free hand. He realized what was wrong with him now. The young prince was about to be very sick. Eunhyuk was able to free his arm from Ryeowook's grip and put his arm around the prince's shoulders to help him to his room. "Come on, you must hurry!"

Joy was on her way to the servants courters below when she went to pass through the main hall. At the other end she saw what looked to be a body lying on the marble floor. Her eyes widened and she screamed in fear at the sudden sight. She rushed herself over to the body to see it was Princess Saeun. 

"My dear Lady!" Joy cried in anxiousness. She got on her knees at Saeun's side. "You mustn't be dead. You mustn't!" 

Saeun's eyes barely fluttered open to see a blurry image of servant Joy. She wasn't sure if she had any strength to speak in her current state, but if there was to be any hope for her at all, she had to try.

"S..." Saeun's voice was a hoarse whisper. Joy exhaled in relief knowing the princess was still alive. She brought her ear closer to Saeun's lips so she could hear what it was she was trying to tell her. "S...Sungmin..."

"I cannot leave you like this, my Lady. I-I do not know where he is, I-I don't-" Joy felt herself panicking. Saeun's hand just managed to move and touch hers, giving her the sense of upmost urgency. Finding him was something she had to do. Joy then nodded, "Okay."

Joy stood, leaving Saeun where she was so she could find the eldest prince. She decided the first place she could find him was his corridor. She ran in haste, knowing Saeun did not have long to live. 

Ryeowook continued vomiting into the bucket Eunhyuk had given him. He had barely made it in the door of his bedroom when he collapsed to his knees, heaving and heaving. With the bucket in his hands, the prince crawled to the side of his bed. He did not have the ability yet to lift himself up, since he was unable to stop vomiting so violently. 

"Please...Make it stop!" Ryeowook struggled to speak through his heaving. It was as if Saeun's blood was pure poison to his body. All and more were being rejected so profusely, the back of his mind was worried it could kill him.

"You chose to feed on a Maiden that was not yours. You should have expected nothing less!" Eunhyuk paced the floor back and forth in anxiousness, much like Saeun had done earlier. He paused for a moment to look at the sickly prince on the floor. He continued speaking in a frantic manor, mostly in an attempt to process the recent events. "How could you do something like this? I've always known you were an animal. I've watched you do horrendous things and make the worst decisions-indeed I have-but oh have I never thought you would stoop this low! You realize this will not only kill her, correct? Sungmin will become just like your father if not worse, not to mention what this will mean for you. You think this will not be traced immediately back to you? Do you-"

"Enough!" Ryeowook shouted, lifting his head from the bucket, panting like a dog. "I-I can-cannot take another second of your whining!"

"You want the throne so badly you are willing to attack your own family?" Eunhyuk frowned. "You see, it's like I said. I know you have done the worst of things, but I know what family means to all of you. I always thought you were better than this. Excuse me for thinking so."

"Where-Where are you going?" Ryeowook put down the bucket and struggled to stand with his wobbling knees. 

"To tell the king what you've done." Eunhyuk replied, walking out the door. "I cannot let you get away with this act. I will not allow it."

In a flash the door was slammed shut in Eunhyuk's face, locking him in Ryeowook's room. Ryeowook was there, panting to catch his breath. He shook his head at the high servant, a side smirk on his face.

"Do you hear that? That pure sound of silence?" Ryeowook asked, "As do I. The entire kingdom should be able to hear Sungmin's screams of pain. She's not dead, which means I have to go with plan B. And plan B, my friend, involves you."

"Your highness, please-" Eunhyuk never in his life felt fear for the royals before, no matter what they did. Anger, sadness, yes. But fear? Not until now. Ryeowook grabbed Eunhyuk by his throat and quickly pinned him to the floor. 

"Stay still or I will not hesitate in killing you." Ryeowook snapped, pulling a dagger from its sheath at his side. He gripped Eunhyuk's left wrist and turned it so his palm was facing the ceiling before lifting his sleeve. 

"Sire, you don't want to do this. Please let me help you." Eunhyuk struggled beneath him.

"Oh don't worry, you shall. And please, try not to scream." Ryeowook took the dagger and pierced the center of Eunhyuk's forearm. He dragged the blade down to the end of Eunhyuk's wrist, just before it met his palm. Eunhyuk couldn't help but scream at the top of his lungs from the pain. His eyes widened at the sight of his blood oozing from his wound. Ryeowook released his wrist and scoffed, "Shut up, I said."

Ryeowook remained atop of Eunhyuk to ensure he would not move. Ryeowook then lifted his own shirt sleeve and did the same to himself, having to bite his tongue at the exruciating pain. He then grabbed Eunhyuk's left hand with his own, being sure to have his black blood touch Eunhyuk's red. 

"I will not do this for you, I cannot!" Eunhyuk cried, "Do not make me do this!"

Ryeowook closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. When his eyes reopened, they were his familiar emerald green, staring directly into Eunhyuk's.

"By sharing blood, I am vowing to never seperate from my mortal and to feed on him and him alone."

Although in a hypnotic state, Eunhyuk was still able to let a tear fall and whisper, "Please..."

"From this day forward until death, you are my faithful servant. And I accept."

"...Your highness..."

"By sharing blood, you are vowing to never separate from me, your vampire, and shall be fed on by me and me alone. From this day forward until death, I am your master."

"...Please, my prince..."

"You will obey every order without question as my faithful servant. Do you accept?"

"...Don't make me..."

"You will accept!"

Eunhyuk let one final tear fall, not able to fight the command given to him. "...I accept..."

__

"Your highness!" Joy made it to Sungmin's corridor, finally finding him in his private study. Sungmin's head lifted at the sound of her voice, immediately sensing urgency. 

"Joy? What seems to be the matter-"

"I'm sorry I have no time, it's Lady Saeun!" Joy spoke in a panic, "Please, you must hurry!"

"Where is she?" Sungmin stood from his desk.

"The-The main hall. Please, sire, she doesn't have long!" 

Sungmin didn't hesitate to sprint off in a flash able to wisp Joy's locks. Knowing he was probably at Saeun's side already, she turned to make her way back down the steps to return to the main hall.

Sungmin was indeed at the main hall in a flash, having never run so fast in his entire existence. His eyes immediately caught sight of Saeun's body on the floor. She did not seem to be breathing, but he knew she was still alive. If she were dead, he would be able to feel it. He got down on his knees to lift her head onto his lap with care, not knowing what was wrong with her.

"Saeun, my love?" Sungmin attempted to speak to her, hoping she would be able to respond to him. She did not. She was not even moving. "Saeun, I know you're still there, please. Please don't leave me."

Upon closer inspection, he saw her lips were beginning to turn blue, indicating she was indeed not breathing. She was on the brink of death as he held her. That was all what mattered in that moment. It didn't matter how she was dying, all that mattered was saving her. In order to save her, he did the only thing he could think to do.

"I won't let you leave me, Saeun. I promise. Stay with me." Sungmin intook a breath and put his mouth to her neck, swifting sucking some of her blood. She did not react to his action, however. He pulled away and quickly bit into his own black veins of his wrist, then hovering it over Saeun's mouth. Drops of black blood dripped onto her lips until he moved his open wound down to touch those lips. He cried as he did so, hoping it would be enough to heal her. "Saeun, please. Please stay with me."

A few moments later, he noticed her lips slowly beginning to pucker at his skin at the sensation and taste of his blood. Soon her mouth was able to open and she was able to latch onto Sungmin's wrist. She slowly began suckling the blood from his veins. Once she had enough, Sungmin pulled his wrist away and watched the transformation unfold before his eyes. She began groaning in pain, her body shifting in grave discomfort. Gradually, she changed, still looking like herself, yet different at the same time. Her blue lips were no longer blue. He watched them become pinker, redder. Her brown hair was now darker, fuller, shinier, and her pale skin became paler. Lastly, before the wound on her neck faded, her red blood darkened to black. 

"Saeun?" Sungmin observed her curiously. When she finally opened her eyes to look into his, he saw her once beautiful light brown eyes were now jet black, just like his.

"Sungmin?" Her soft voice was still the same. She was still his Saeun. The eldest prince couldn't help himself with his tears. He smiled in relief, immediately taking her into his arms tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Saeun..." Sungmin almost shook as he held her in his embrace, never feeling as much joy than he did in this moment. "For a moment, I thought I had lost you."

"No, not ever." Saeun returned his hug, "What happened to me?"

"That, my love, I do not know." Sungmin pulled back so he could observe her further. "Can you remember anything?"

Saeun thought long and hard, trying to get the correct memory into her grasp. Despite her attempts, she could not get herself to remember anything. All she could remember of recent events was walking into the main hall to wait for Sungmin. She remembered her anxiousness of the situation about their upcoming trip, then there was her awaking as the same creature as her beloved. There was no event in between.

"Nothing." Saeun frowned, shaking her head, "I can't remember anything."

"Were you feeling ill at all? Could there have been someone with you?"

"Sungmin, I don't know. I remember standing here, then waking up. I don't know what else you want me to say."

Sungmin immediately knew something was not right. There was only one in this castle who could make one forget. He could feel his lip begin to tremble in rage at the possibility forming in his mind. 

"Saeun, I need you to do something for me, please." Sungmin took both her hands and helped her up to stand. "I need you to go down to the servants corridors and feed. You must feed until you have all your strength. You only need to drink until they are dizzy, nothing more. Then I need you to immediately go to my corridor and lock yourself in my room. Stay there until I return. Understand?"

"F-Feed?" Saeun didn't think she could stomach such an act. "I-Sungmin, I cannot-"

"Yes, you can. You have to. You don't have another choice." Sungmin grabbed her shoulders with urgency. "Please."

"Wait, where are you going?" 

"I think you were right about Kyuhyun and MinJi. Something is indeed not right." Sungmin bit his lip in thought. If his suspicions were true, then time was of the essence. He kissed her now cold forehead, "I'm going to go find them."

And in a flash, Sungmin left out the palace doors.


End file.
